Maka wa Maid-sama!
by MariiKo
Summary: Collecting souls and writing school exams aren't big deals for the little scythe meister. But Maka has a secret: She works in a Maid Cafe! And she doesn't want anyone to know! But when the Kishin visits the cafe suddenly, Maka's secret is in danger and so the trouble begins... (please R&R)
1. Maka's secret

**Hi, I'm back! I had a little funny idea when I read the Manga "Kaichou wa Maid-sama!".  
I thought I could make a little story about Maka who is working in a Maid Cafe :D I hope you will like it. Nothing else to say just: Have fun with reading. Please review :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater and Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ohkubo! Kaichou wa Maid-sama (c) Hiro Fujiwara!**

* * *

**Maka wa Maid-sama!**

**Chapter 1: Maka's secret**

"Good work." Lord Death said. Maka Albarn and her weapon Soul just went to him in the Deathroom to report their last mission. "That was your thirtieth soul. You are fast with collecting soul. I'm proud of you." The Shinigami added quickly.  
Maka blushed. "Well...thanks..."

Soul yawned loudly. "Can we go home now?" He asked. Maka raised her eyebrow, her eyelid twitched a few times. "C'mon, Soul. Don't be so...annoying." She whispered. Soul only shrugged with his shoulders. He was already about to leave.  
"I..I'm sorry, it wasn't his best day." Maka apologized. "Oh, no, no problem." Lord Death said and patted Maka's head. "Anyways, good work. You are a great scythe meister, just like your mother." He said.

Maka blushed even more. "Thank you..."

"Okay. Then enjoy the rest of the day." Lord Death smiled. Maka nodded and walked out of the Deathroom. She saw how Soul walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Soul!"

"What is it?"

Maka ran over to him. "What happened? Does something bother you?" She asked. Soul looked away. "No..."  
"Then why are you acting so weird?" Maka asked again. Soul sighed and turned his head to Maka. "Do you remember the basketball game we had yesterday?"  
Maka nodded. "Yes, you mean where we lost against Black*Star?"

"Yep. We had a bet. If our team would loose, then I would have to play against Black*Star while just wearing shorts." He explained.  
The scythe meister chuckled and grinned. "This is..." She couldn't even speak, she couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't laugh!" Soul yelled. Maka shook her head to catch her mind. "Sorry...but why?"  
"It was Black*Star's idea. Not mine..." Soul said.

_"Men are so stupid."_ Maka thought.

"Hey, Maka?" Soul started, he kinda looked confused.

"What?" Maka asked. Soul pointed behind Maka. "Isn't this your papa?"  
The scythe meister turned her head. Her face turned into an angry and annoyed one. "Oh shit..." Maka mumbled when she saw her dad. He peeked around the corner and watched his little daughter and her weapon partner.  
"Let's get out of here..." Maka said and pulled Soul out of the DMWA.

"Don't even try to touch my little daughter, Soul!" Spirit yelled, but they were already gone. Spirit growled. He hated it, when Maka talked to other boys.  
"Do you still try to 'safe' Maka?" Suddenly Stein's voice appeared next to him.

Spirit was scared for a moment. He tried to suppress a scream, but he couldn't. His high pitched scream echoed through the corridors of the DMWA. "How many times did I tell you not to sneak behind me and scare me!?" He yelled. Doctor Stein shrugged. "I don't know. I stopped counting after the sixty-first time..." He said.

"By the way. I need your help." Doctor Stein said with a calm voice. The Death Scythe's suspicion was written in his face. "For what?" He asked.  
Doctor Stein turned shrugged with his shoulders again. "I want you to help me to put my scalpel collection in order." He turned around, but Spirit was gone suddenly.

"Senpai?" Stein asked. Spirit wasn't seen anymore.

Back to Maka and Soul:  
They both walked along the streets in Death City. Soul was still pissed, and Maka didn't know how to cheer him up. She didn't like it when Soul was annoyed. She tried to find a new subject to talk about. "Hey, Soul? Do you think you can become a Death Scythe soon?"  
Soul turned his head to Maka. "Sure. Because I'm the coolest guy in Death City." He said and grinned. Maka raised her eyebrow, but before she could say something-

"Hahaha. Says the guy who has to play basketball in shorts!" Black*Star screamed and ran over to Soul. He hit Soul's shoulder with his hand. Soul growled. "And? Ready for the match?" Black*Star asked. He pulled Soul with him to the basketball place. Maka followed them. Death the Kid, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were already waiting.

Soul's jaw dropped open. "Do we have to play in front of the other guys?" He asked in disbelief. Black*Star laughed and hit his shoulder again. "Sure. I mean we need some witnesses when I defeat you!" He yelled.  
Maka watched everything, she shook her head.

"Maka-chan, do you want to stay here with us and watch their match?" Tsubaki went to Maka and asked. But the scythe meister shook her head. "No, sorry."

"What? What? What?" Patty ran over to Maka and looked at her with big eyes. "Please stay here. This will be funny." She chuckled.  
Maka shook her head again. "Sorry, but I have something important to do." She explained.

"Something that is more important than watching Soul playing basketball just in shorts?" Liz asked. Maka's cheeks became a bit red. "Y-yes..."

Soul sighed. "I bet she wants to learn for the next test, which comes in three weeks." He said. "Bookworm." Soul quickly added. Now Maka was a bit pissed. She hated being mocked, especially by her weapon partner Soul.

"No, it's more important than that." She replied.

"And? What is it? What secret do you have?" Soul asked. Maka quickly looked away. "I don't have any secrets." She said and cursed mentally. "Bye, gyus!" She said and quickly ran away.

"What was that?" Black*Star asked. Everybody shrugged. "Maybe she got her period." Liz said. And Patty chuckled again.  
"Doesn't matter. Let's start." Black*Star yelled. "So, Soul, please take of your clothes now."

...

Maka ran into her room when she arrived in her apartment. She opened her closet and pulled out a bag. She opened the bag and sighed. "Oh, well...that was close." She mumbled to herself.  
The scythe meister pulled a black dress out of the bag.

Suddenly the door to her room opened. Maka hastily put the dress back into the bag. Blair came in.  
"I had such a nice day...oh, hi, Maka-chan." The cat with said.

Maka waved with her hand. "Hi, Blair."  
"Oh, what do you have there? Something sweet?" Blair asked and pointed at the bag. Maka quickly hid it behind her back, she shook her head. "Nothing, it's nothing..." She lied.

"Oh, where is Soul? Did you forget him in the academy? The witch asked. Maka shook her head. "No, he has a basketball game against Black*Star. He will come later." The girl explained. Blair's eyes went wide and a smile appeared on her lips. "Nya...I thought I could take a bath together with Soul...well..then later." Blair said and walked out of Maka's room.  
Maka raised her eyebrows after Blair's last statement. "What the..." She mumbled to herself.

The little meister took the bag and left the apartment again. Maka ran along a street and ran to the edge of Death City. She went to a little house. In front of this house was a little sign:

'Kawaii Cafe'

Maka went to the backyard and went into the house through a little door. She came into a changing room. Maka put the bag onto one of the desks and pulled out the black dress again. There was also a white apron for it.  
Suddenly someone came into the changing room.

"Maka! Where have you been?" The pink haired girl Kim came to Maka. She also wore a black dress and a apron. "We have so many costumers and two girls can't work, they are sick. Please hurry, we need your help." She said and disappeared again.

The scythe meister changed into the black dress and went into kitchen. Kim and Jacqueline were also in the kitchen. "Finally. Here, this is for the costumers at table five." Jacqueline handed her two plates with chocolate cake on them. Maka nodded and walked in a huge room.  
It was a Cafe. Fourteen tables were in there and the room was full with costumers. The walls were painted in a light yellow and cute posters hung on the walls. On top of every table was a flower bouquet and a menu card.

The whole cafe was a Maid Cafe! And Maka was a part of it. She was one of the maids.  
Maka in her cute maid uniform brought the plates to the costumers. "Enjoy your meal." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." The boy with the glasses said. All of the costumers in the cafe were actually boys or men.

It was the wrong place for a girl like Maka. She hated men, since her dad cheated on her mama. And she hated hated him for that.  
Then why did she work in a place where she had to serve men while wearing a Maid outfit?! The answer was simple: Maka wanted to earn some money and her classmate Kim Diehl and her weapon Jacqueline offered Maka a job in the Maid Cafe.  
First she wasn't impressed at all...but well...Maka somehow got used to it.

"Excuse me?" Another costumer asked.

"I'm coming." Maka replied and walked over to the table where three boys in her age were sitting. "Welcome in the 'Kawaii Cafe'. The today's special is our self made strawberry cake. You wanna try it?" She said with a smile. Okay...it was a forced smile. Maka's attitude against men grew every single minute. But she hid it.

The boys were amused by the little maid with the blond hair and pigtails.

When Maka walked back to the kitchen her smile disappeared. "Gosh...I hate this..." She mumbled.  
"Calm down, Albarn. Why are you so upset? All the costumers are so kind." Jacqueline said. She prepared the cakes and teas and all the other cute cafe meals...  
Maka sighed. "I know, but they are still men." She said.

Kim came into the kitchen. "And? They like you." She smiled. Maka's face turned into a frighten one. "Please, don't talk about that."

Jacqueline sighed and turned to Maka. "Don't tell me, that you weapon doesn't know what you are doing here." She said.  
Maka shook her head. "No, he doesn't know anything about this job. And he shouldn't find out. That would be soooo embarrassing." Maka mumbled. "What about Ox, Harvar and Kilik? Do they know about...you free time activity?" Maka asked.

Kim and Jacqueline looked at each other. "No." Kim said,  
"And they shouldn't find out either." Jacqueline added. "So, won't tell anything, right?" She asked. Maka smiled. "No, this is our secret. And it will stay as a secret."

"By the way, how did the mission go?" Kim interrupted.

"It was okay. We collected one more soul." Maka replied.

...

All three DWMA students continued their work in the cafe. Maka forced herself to smile all the time. And that wasn't easy for worked for the rest of the day, served cake and tea, talked to the costumers, acted really cute and all those things. In the evening most of the costumers were gone. There were three or four left.

Maka sighed. She wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. But the fact that she worked together with her classmates made everything easier for the little scythe meister.

She just went into the kitchen to get the cake for one costumer. "Hurry." Jacqueline said. "And don't forget to smile."

Maka was almost on her way, but suddenly Kim also came into the kitchen. "Maka, I will do this for you." She said, but she was kinda...nervous.

"Uhm, okay...thanks.." Maka said.  
"Could you do me a favor?" Kim asked. Maka shrugged with her shoulders. "Sure, what is it?"

Kim played with her apron. "Uhm...well...we have a new...costumer...could you go and greet him? I can't do that." She asked the scythe meister. Maka raised her eyebrow. "Uhm, sure..." She wondered, why Kim acted so nervous and weird. Something wasn't right with her.  
Maka forced herself to smile again and left the kitchen.

"Welcome in the Kawaii Cafe-" She said, but her smile disappeared within a second, when she saw the new 'costumer'.

A man with black and white hair, pale skin, a red and black jacket, dark olive green pants and a lot of scarves stood in front of Maka. Maka's eyelid twitched.

"You?"

Maka's expression changed into a very frighten and angry one.

"Ki...Kishin..."

Her mouth hung open, when she realized that Kishin Asura was right in front of her. Th Kishin was also surprised, but he grinned. He looked at the little scythe meister...errr... maid...

"That is a surprise." Asura said. "Hello, Maka Albarn."

* * *

**The first chapter done (Yeah). Okay, it was kinda boring at the beginning. The next chapters will be much more...funny :D  
First I didn't find the motivation to write. I was just too...lazy...  
But then I chatted with some people and they helped me to find my motivation, and they also helped me with new ideas.  
**

**Thanks to: the madness of noah; Lnkn724anime; Dark Cryolophosaurus and little miss writer girl  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review.  
See you in the next chapter. Bye :D  
**


	2. Personal Maid

**Maka wa Maid-sama!**

**Chapter 2: Personal Maid  
**

"That's a surprise." Asura smirked. "Hello, Maka Albarn."

Maka couldn't find her voice. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Kim and Jacqueline hiding behind the counter. Maka looked back at Asura and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them again. The Kishin was still in front of her.  
"You aren't a hallucination..." She mumbled.

"No, I'm the real Asura." The Kishin said and put his hand onto Maka's shoulder. "Got a problem with that?"

The touch slapped Maka out of her trance. She stepped back and glared at the Kishin. "What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed. "Answer me!"  
Kishin Asura sighed. He ruffled Maka's hair. This only caused Maka to freak out. Her body started to tremble and she slapped his hand away. "Don't dare to touch me. Now tell me, what are you doing here?" The scythe meister became angrier.

"What do you think, little maid?" Asura grinned. Maka raised her eyebrow, she noticed the calmness of the Kishin. He wasn't here to attack Death City or the DWMA. Even the level of the madness which surrounded him was low. Maka opened her mouth to say something, but she lost her voice. The little meister looked around.  
"Do you want to eat our souls?" She mumbled the question.

"That's a good idea, but unfortunately no. I have other things to do." Asura explained. He eyed the little scythe meister...uhm...maid and grinned. "That's a cute, the maid uniform looks cute on you." Maka blushed, she looked down to her uniform and then back at Asura. She opened her mouth and...

"You freaking pedophile! Don't look at me!"

Kishin Asura held his hands over his ears, the scream of the little girl almost let his eardrums burst. The scythe meister blushed even more, she held her arms in front of her as protection. That was so embarrassing. She wanted to keep the secret and didn't want Soul to know. But now the Kishin visited this place! So embarrassing.

The Kishin only smirked at the girl. He chuckled. "Is the little maid meister embarrassed?" He mocked.  
Maka shook her head. "No, I am not! And don't call me maid!"  
"Why not? You're wearing a maid dress so you have to be a maid." Asura said. "If you are embarrassed that much, then change your clothes. Do you want me to help you with that?"

MAKA-CHOP!

Maka got a book out of the nowhere and smashed it onto Asura's head. The Kishin winced, stepped back and rubbed his head. "What the hell..where did you get this book from?..."  
"What kind of pervert are you? Coming into a maid cafe to watch and molest the waitresses?" Maka screamed. The two only guests looked at her with wide eyes. They quickly put the money on the tables, stood up and sneaked out of the cafe.

Suddenly Maka was grabbed from behind and dragged into the changing room. Kim and Jacqueline dragged her away. They let go of her, but still covered her mouth. But the little scythe meister stepped back.

"What are you doing? We have to tell the Shinigami about this!" Maka yelled.

"Uhm...well..." Jacqueline started. Something bothered her and Kim. They were nervous, too nervous. "What is it?" Maka asked.  
Kim looked at her seriously and put her hands onto Maka's shoulders. "Maka, we have to tell you something."

Maka looked confused.

"The Kishin is a normal costumer." Kim said.

"What..."

"The Kishin is our costumer. He isn't here to attack the DWMA or to eat our souls." Kim explained. Maka looked at her with wide eyes, her jaw dropped.

"Wait?! What?!" Maka was so confused. She felt dizzy from this explanation and she fell onto her knees.  
"Sorry to tell you this, but this is true." Kim said and bent down to Maka. "We have a lot of...weird costumers, and Lord Death doesn't know about this. This is our secret. The cafe "Kawaii Cafe" is a cafe for weapons, meister, witches, Kishins...and all the other weird people." She explained.  
Maka shivered.

"But why?" Maka asked.

"Nobody would fight in such a place. So here we aren't enemies here. It's actually a good thing. But for this we have to serve people like...the Kishin for example. Don't worry, Maka, you will get used to it." Jacqueline said, she tried to cheer Maka up.

"No, we have to tell the Shinigami." Maka stood up and wanted to run out of the cafe. But Kim and Jacqueline pulled her back. "Calm down, Maka." Kim said

"You can't tell anyone about this. Didn't you want to keep you secret, that you work as a maid?" Jacqueline argued with facts. A shiver ran down Maka's spine. That was true. If Soul or anybody in her group would find out...then Maka's reputation as a talented scythe meister would be destroyed. She couldn't show up anywhere anymore.

"Just do us a favor. Just do your job, see the Kishin as a costumer and be quiet." It also would be terribly embarrassing for us, if Ox or Killik or somebody would find out." Kim said.

"E-hem." A fake coughing appeared behind the girls. They turned around and saw Kishin Asura smirking. "Could I talk to the little pigtailed maid for a moment?" He asked.  
Kim and Jacqueline looked at each other. In the next moment they shoved Maka in front of Asura.  
"Sure. And welcome to the Kawaii Cafe." Kim and Jacqueline said in the same time and ran out of the room.

Now Maka and Asura were alone.

The scythe meister looked nervously at the Kishin. "What do you want to talk about?" She hissed.  
"About a little deal."

"A deal?"

''Yes, a little deal." Asura said. "I heard your little conversation and-..."  
He was cut off by Maka who totally freaked out.

"You listened to our talk? You damn i-..."

Suddenly Asura covered her mouth with his hand. "I didn't listen secretly if you mean that. You little maids yelled like hell. I wouldn't wonder if the neighbors heard you. But this is secondary, back to the deal." He said. "I heard that your weapon partner doesn't know about your little 'job'. And you want to keep this as a secret. It's simple."

"What do you want?" Maka asked.

"I won't tell anybody about your job and I will help you to protect your and your little maid friends' secret. But you also have to do something for me. What do you say?" Asura said.

Maka thought for a moment. That didn't even sound bad. But she overheard the last 'condition' unfortunately.

"And you won't eat our souls?" She asked.

"No, I won't. And I will protect you if something happens." Asura said.  
Maka couldn't believe it. The Kishin was actually nice to her. He offered her a great deal and protection against obtrusively costumers.

Asura raised his hand. Maka smirked and shook his hand. "Okay. But if something 'unexpected' will happen, then I will tell Lord Death about your little visits and he will kill you right away. " She said. She agreed.

"Okay." Asura said. "But now about the conditions."

"Right, you will keep our secrets and you will protect us. And we won't say a single word about your visits." Maka repeated the conditions.

Suddenly Asura smirked. "Oh, didn't I tell you about the rest?" He asked.

"What rest? What are you talking about?" Maka asked with wide eyes.

"The conditions of the deal. You are right, I won't do anything to you, I will protect you and your secrets. But that's not everything. Or else it would be unfair to me." Asura said. "As 'payment' for my offer, you will be my personal maid." He said.

"Huh...?" Maka's jaw dropped. She shivered.

"You have to treat me like your boyfriend, when I'm here." Asura continued.

"Uhh..." Maka became louder. And her eyes became wider.

"And you have to call me 'Asura-Sama'.'' Asura said.

"Uahhhh!." Maka almost screamed.

The Kishin smirked at the reaction of the little scythe meister.

"No way! No!" Maka screamed. Asura chuckled. ''You already agreed." He said.  
"I don't care. I will go to Lord Death right now." She said and stomped out of the changing room, but a scarf pulled her back. "Okay, do whatever you want. Then I will go to your weapon partner." Asura mocked.

"You wouldn't dare." Maka said.

Asura shrugged with his shoulders. "Who knows..."

He smirked in a sinister way. Maka sighed, she lowered her head. "This is just a bad nightmare..." She mumbled.

...-The next day-...

"Welcome, Asura-sama. What would you like to eat?" Maka asked with a forced smiled. But her eyelid twitched a few times.  
"Well...the chocolate cake looks delicious. Do you know what would be even more delicious?" Asura asked. The Kishin sat at a table and grinned at Maka. She wore her normal maid uniform, but something was different.

Three red Kishin eyes wwere painted on her apron and above the eyes the sentence: Kishin's personal maid! Don't touch!

"What, Asura-sama?" Maka asked.

"You, with your cute outfit." Asura mocked. Maka tried to stay calm and sighed silently. The level of the anger within her was high. But Maka was able to control herself.  
"So the chocolate cake. A good choice. I will be right back." She said.

"E-hem." The Kishin raised an eyebrow.

"I will be right back, Asura-sama." She said and turned around. Maka walked into the kitchen. Death threats and horrible tortures ways came into her mind. She looked at Kim who stood in the kitchen.  
"This is so demeaning." Maka mumbled. She put a piece of chocolate cake onto a plate and walked out of the kitchen.

"Poor Maka." Kim said to Jacqueline who just came in. "I kinda feel sorry for her.''

"Maybe we should help her a bit." Jacqueline suggested. But...

"Oh, Maka! Didn't you forget something?" Suddenly Kim and Jacqueline heard Asura asking...yelling...  
"Sorry, master Asura." Maka said annoyed.

"No. Maka is strong enough to handle this by herself." Kim said.

Maka just came back into the kitchen with the plate and the cake. Kim and Jacqueline tried to act busy. Maka went to a shelf and picked up a bottle of chocolate sauce. She 'painted' a heart with the chocolate sauce on the chocolate cake. Then Maka went to Asura again.

"Thank you, Maka-chan." Asura said. He tried to bug Maka as much as possible.

_"Oh, god, please help me." _She prayed mentally. " I need to get a new job." She mumbled. But Asura still heard her.

Asura smirked. Some good ideas how he could bug the little scythe meister maid came into his mind. The Kishin enjoyed the service of the little maid.

"This is the hell." Maka mumbled.

"Oh, Maka-chan." Asura wanted her attention again. He ruffled her hair and played with her pigtails. Maka hated it. She hated it so much. If she would had a book around, she would Maka-chop him to death.

"You have beautiful hair, little maid." Asura said.

Maka cried mentally. She regretted that she agreed to this deal. She hoped that somebody would rescue her.

* * *

**Okay, chapter two done :D Yeah!  
Asura will bug Maka a lot in the next chapters. Let's see, if she can stay calm ;) Maka will also find another secret. But will she find out what it is?  
**

**I hope you can forgive me for the spelling and grammar mistakes.  
But still, I hope you like the story. Please review v(^_^)v  
**

**See you in the next chapter.  
Bye bye :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama and Soul Eater! Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ohkubo! Kaichou wa Maid-sama (c) Hiro Fujiwara!**


	3. The blue door

**Maka wa Maid-sama!**

**Chapter 3: The blue door**

Maka sighed. She let herself fall onto her bed. It was a hard day. First Doctor Stein had a surprise test for the class, then Soul annoyed her because of her flat che-...because of her flat body figure and then the worst moment of the day: Serving Kishin Asura. He let her suffer today. Maka had to wear cat ears and a cat tail and she hat to 'meow' like a playful kitten.  
She hated it. She hated it so much.

The scythe meister sighed once again.

Suddenly it knocked on her door. Maka looked up.  
"Hey, Maka. It's me." She heard Soul's voice. Maka sat on her bed. "Yes, what is it?" She replied.

Soul opened the door and stepped in. He closed the door again. "Maka..." Soul started. Maka raised her eyebrow, she looked at him seriously.

"What?"

"I want to apologize..." Soul mumbled. Maka heard him, but she wanted him to suffer. "What did you say?" She asked.  
"I want to apologize, I'm sorry." Soul repeated. Maka stood up and walked over to him. "And why?" She asked. Soul started to play with his jacket. Then he looked at Maka with innocent eyes. Maka almost forgot what he said to her earlier.  
"Uhm...okay..." She mumbled.

"Sorry, that I..." Soul started, but he suddenly looked to the ground.

"Yes? Soul?" Maka asked.

The next thing was a chuckle from Soul. He tried to suppress his laughing, but a little chuckle escaped him. A few seconds passed and the chuckle turned into a loud laughing. A vein appeared on Maka's head. The rage within her raised to a high level.  
Soul didn't stop laughin, he also had tears in his eyes. "So...so...sorry..."  
Maka was pissed again. She took a deep breath to control herself.  
"Sorry...but it's true..."

"Soul!" Maka yelled.

"But it's true. With your flat body they would confound you with a wooden board in a sawmill..."Soul almost laughed is ass off.  
Maka's hand slowly turned into a fist. She walked over to her bookshelf and picked up a purple book, it looked heavy. She went to her door, opened it and went to Soul again.

"Wait...what are you..."

"MAKA..."

"Wait!" Soul screamed. He stepped back.

"...CHOP" Maka slammed the book onto Soul's head with full force. With another chop, Soul flew out of the room. Maka kicked the door shut. She looked at her now destroyed book. "Man...that book was expensive..."  
Maka walked over to her window and opened it. Fresh air drifted into the room. Then Maka went to her bed and laid down for a bit. She starred at the ceiling and closed her eyes after a few minutes. She was jut tired. It was an awful difficult day.  
The little scythe meister sighed. "Soul is such an idiot..." She mumbled.

"Yes, he is."

Maka's eyes shot open, when suddenly the Kishin's voice appeared. She turned her head to her window and saw Kishin Asura sitting there. The scythe meister shook her head. But it wasn't a hallucination. The Kishin really was in her room.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Maka yelled...quietly. She didn't want anybody to hear her.  
"Visiting you." Was the Kishin's answer. He looked around. "Nice room. But a bit too girly for my opinion." Asura said. He smirked in a kinda...creepy and perverted way. He glance at Maka again.  
"Who did ask you for your opinion?" Maka hissed. "Now, get out!"

"Why so mean, little maid?" Asura asked, he jumped onto his feet and walked over to Maka. The scythe meister became more than nervous. A sweat drop rolled over her forehead.

"Don't. Call. Me. Maid." Maka hissed. The Kishin only raised his eyebrow. He bent down a bit until he was at the same level like the little girl.

"Why not? You are my personal maid and that means I can call you whatever I want." Asura just smirked. He pocked Maka's cheek with his thin and pale finger. Maka slapped his hand away.  
"I'm not at work, so I'm not your personal maid at the moment!" Maka argued with facts. But still, the Kishin ignored those facts. he pocked her cheek again. Maka's head became bright red. Not because of the embarrassing touch of the Kishin, no, she was so upset now.

"Stop! How did you even get here?" She asked him.

"I followed you."

"And why?"

"Because I want to have my personal maid a bit longer." Asura grinned. He suddenly moved closer. Maka immediately moved backwards. They repeated those actions a few more times until Maka reached the wall of her room. Asura trapped her like a little mouse.

"Could you please stay away from me?" Maka asked. She tried to stay calm.

"No."

"Then, stop staring at me!"

"No."

"What about: stop grinning in that way?" Maka's voice started to shake.

"No." Asura's smile stretched out wider.

"Oh c'mon, can you say something else than 'no'?" Maka got annoyed a little bit. She rolled her eyes.

"If you would ask me if I could kiss you, then my answer would be 'yes'." Asura said. Maka's jaw dropped open. She pushed herself closer to the wall, but again the Kishin followed her. She tried to push him away.  
"Stop."

"If you want me to stop, then just be my personal maid all the time." Asura smirked and moved closer with his face. Maka gulped. She turned her head a bit, she forced herself not to look into his eyes.

"Well?" Asura asked.

"O-okay, but please stop this now..." Maka said.

Asura moved backwards and just sat onto her bed. Maka's heart pounded so fast, that was a scary moment.

"Well, Maka. Let's see, what could we do now?" Asura mumbled, but more to himself. Maka raised her eyebrow, she expected something bad. "Oh, didn't you forget something? Maybe my ...name?" Asura asked.

"I'm sorry master Asura." Maka rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"I will forgive me, but you have to give me a hug." Asura mocked. Maka stared at him with a blank expression. Her eyelid twitched a few times. "No way! How did you get this stupid idea?!" She yelled."Oh, I have lots of ideas what I could do with you." Asura said. He smirked again in a perverted way. He eyed the little scythe meister.

"You freaking little pedophile..." Maka mumbled while shaking her head.

"Okay, if you don't want. Then I will go to you little weapon partner and I will tell-...'' The Kishin stood up and walked to the door. But Maka grabbed one of his scarves and pulled him back. The Kishin smirked a bit, but Maka couldn't see it.  
"Changed your mind?" He turned around to Maka.

"Well...y-yes...b-but just a little hug."

Asura grinned and spread out his arms. Maka sighed. _"Oh god. Why do I deserve this?" _She asked herself. Maka wrapped her arms around the Kishin, but not really tightly.  
Suddenly the Kishin squeezed her in a very tight hug. She couldn't even struggle to get free.  
"Just relax. I won't hurt you." Asura whispered.

Maka started to struggle and got her left arm free. She saw the bookshelf right behind Asura. Maka grabbed a heavy book and...

"Maka-Chop!"

She slammed the book onto the Kishin's head. He immediately let go of her and rubbed his head. "Ouch. Why so violent?" He asked.  
"You said 'a little hug'...not a hug where I can't breath anymore." Maka hissed. "Now get out!...Asura-sama..." She quickly added his 'name'. Maka didn't want to apologize like before again.

"Spirited little meister, huh?" Asura mumbled. "Your personality attracts me more and more."

Maka blushed she looked away. "Don't say such things..." She mumbled.

"Okay, but you still deserve a little punishment." Asura said. Maka spun around to him.

"WHAT?"

"Yes. You hit me with the book. That's not a nice way, my little maid. Well...how could I...oh yes!" Asura smirked. Maka gulped. She backed off and looked at him with wide eyes. Asura followed her, his smirk became more sinister.  
"oh..no..." Maka mumbled.

...

**Meanwhile in Soul's room:**

"I said stop, Blair!" Soul tried to move away from Blair, who tried to catch him into a 'big-boob-hug' again. And also...she was almost naked. There was just a towel wrapped around her  
"But why? Don't you want to play a little bit with me? Or do you want to take a bath with me?" She followed him. Soul stepped back, but thanks to his lack of tidiness he stumbled over a jacket that laid on the ground. Even Soul wished that he would have had tidied up his room in the morning. He was just to lazy...

"Oh, Soul-kun. Come here." Blair said, she almost caught him in a deep hug but suddenly...

"Hahahahaa!"

They stopped when they heard a crazy laugh coming from Maka's room.

"What the hell is that?" Soul asked.  
Blair shrugged. "Sounds like Maka is laughing. But why?" Blair turned her head to Soul.  
The laughing didn't stop. "Haha...sto...haha...just let...hahahaa" It became even louder.

"Did Maka do something funny?'' Blair asked again. Soul stood up. "Don't know..."

"Hahaha...please...s...haha..."  
Blair and Soul looked at each other.

"I think Maka has gone crazy..." Blair said. "Or she was caught by the madness." Soul said. "She also acts really strange since a couple of days..."  
Blair grinned. "Now, come here my cute little scythe." Blair suddenly hugged Soul. He struggled to get free.

...

**Back to Maka and Kishin Asura:**

"Hahaha...please...stop...I can't..." Maka chuckled and laughed her little soul out of her body. The Kishin grabbed her arms with his scarves and hold her in a tight grip, and he also had a firm grip on her legs with the scarves...well...he used his hands for a tickle attack...  
"You can't what?" Asura asked. He tickled her neck with his fingers. Maka tried to struggle and move away, but she was tied up.

"Can't...haha...br..."

The Kishin stopped for a moment, but he still had her in his grasp.  
Maka panted, she still chuckled a bit. "I almost...couldn't breathe..." She panted.

"I hope you had some fun. We should do this again. But now...I have to go." Asura said, let go of Maka and walked over to the window. "See you later, little maid. Maka couldn't even react so fast. He jumped out of the window and wanted to fly away. But Asura turned around again.  
"Oh...I almost forgot...we-"

He couldn't finish that statement. Suddenly a heavy book was thrown by Maka out of the window and directly to Asura and it hit his head. Directly his third eye. Asura winced in pain. He covered his eye with his hands. He cursed mentally but not at Maka, at the book she always has around. Asura rubbed his now hurting head and winced.

**-The next day in the Kawaii Cafe-**

"Sweet. You taste very delicious." Asura said. He licked on Maka's cheek again.

It was worse than every single day before. Asura had an evil idea. He let the little scythe meister suffer after the last evening. Maka had to paint little hearts with chocolate sauce on her cheeks...and Asura had to lick them off.  
The little girl with the maid uniform blushed at every lick. That was so embarrassing.

"We should do this more often, my little maid." Asura said. Maka stepped back after the chocolate sauce was licked off.

"That was nice, don't you think so, Maka?" Asura asked her.

Maka forced herself to smile. "Yes, Asura-sama."

"You know what? You could get me a little piece of the strawberry cake. Would you do this for me, my dear?" Asura asked her. He tried to sound as stupid as possible. It annoyed Maka even more. She hated when he talked in a normal way, but in that sugar sweet voice like this...Maka hated it! She wanted to kick him as hard as possible.

"Okay, just wait one second, master Kishin." Maka smiled. As soon as she turned around, her smile disappeared. She wanted to walk into the kitchen, but a normal costumer came to her.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Is the cheek licking service also for other costumers?" The boy asked. A vein appeared on Maka's head.

Kim and Jacqueline were in the kitchen and prepared the new cakes. Suddenly...  
"Ahhh!"  
A loud scream echoed through the cafe.

"Looks like Maka chopped a costumer again." Jacqueline said. Kim shrugged with her shoulders. "The reputation of the cafe will get destroyed if Maka keeps on beating the costumers." She said.

Then Maka came into the kitchen. She was so pissed. "This is so embarrassing." She mumbled.  
Kim and Jacqueline looked at each other. "Just be nice to the costumers." Kim suggested with a smile. "And they will be nice to you."

Kim carried two plates with cakes onto it away. But she didn't go to the costumers. She disappeared into a little room chamber. Maka was a bit confused. now.  
She followed Kim to the door. The door was in a blue color, but the color already peeled off of the door.  
Maka looked at the blue door. She touched the latch and wanted to open the blue door. But suddenly Jacqueline jumped between Maka and the door.

"What are you doing?" Jacqueline asked.

Maka was confused. "Uhm...what is behind the door?" She asked.

Jacqueline waved with her hands like crazy. "Th...that's not important! You are not allowed to look behind the door! So don't open it!"

"Why?" Maka asked.

"I can't tell you!" Jacqueline said and grabbed Maka's arm. She pulled her into the kitchen again. "Please, don't open the door! It's a big secret. And you will regret it, if you open the blue door. So, don't open it.''

"Okay..." Maka sighed. But she looked into the direction of the door again. Her interest was awakened now.

"Promise me, please." Her classmate said.

"Okay. Promise." Maka smiled. She took a plate with a piece of strawberry cake on it and walked to Asura.  
"Here, Asura-sama." Maka forced herself to smile again. Asura smirked and licked his lips. "Thanks my little maid." Asura said. He stared at Maka. He loved to get on her nerves. But he also loved the little scythe maid's reaction and her personality in a special way.

Maka glanced over her shoulder to Jacqueline. She was serving another costumer. "Master Kishin, I will be right back." Maka smiled. She turned around and sneaked into the kitchen. Nobody was there. Jacqueline was still serving some costumers.  
Maka sneaked to the blue door again.

A sweat drop rolled over her face. Maka gulped.

She touched the latch.

Maka had to know it. She wanted to know it so badly. What was that special secret? What was behind the door?

She slowly pushed the latch down.

* * *

**Hey :D  
Thanks for the nice reviews last time. Love you :D  
I hope you liked that chapter. Not even Maka got annoyed and kinda...molested...also Soul. This team is weird. Molested by a Kishin and a witch cat.  
Thanks for reading. Please review.  
**

**See you next time.**

**Bye :D**


	4. Scream

**Hi :D Thanks for the nice reviews :D Hope you like it.  
Okay...the idea with the mysterious door is from the show 'The IT-Crowd'. I just used the idea with a mysterious door, and Maka isn't allowed to open it. Well...you will see what will happen next.**

**Have fun with reading :D Now AsuraXMaka...it's getting interesting ;)  
**

* * *

**Maka wa Maid-sama!**

**Chapter 4: Scream  
**

A sweat drop rolled over Maka's forehead. Her hands were shaking.  
What was behind that blue door? She had to find out! She had to!

Maka slowly pushed the latch down. She gulped. The little maid opened the door slowly, she peaked around the door and...

"Aaaah!" Maka screamed like hell.

"Maka, what are you doing here?"

Kim was behind the door, she just wanted to get back into the kitchen. Maka screamed for a few seconds. But Kim covered her mouth with her hands. "Calm down, it's just me." Kim said. Maka nodded, she was still in shock.

"What are...hey, did you want to look behind the door?" Kim asked. She pointed at the door and raised her eyebrow. Maka shook her head hastily. "No...no, I didn't!" She yelled. But some sweat drops rolled over her cheeks. She wasn't good with lying. Kim took her arm and pulled her to the kitchen.  
"Okay, I know that's a lie. You tried to look behind this door, right?" Kim asked and sighed.

"Okay, yes, I tried to." Maka said. She put her hand behind her head and tried to smile. Kim sighed again. "Sorry, but that's a secret. Promise me, not to try to look again, okay?"  
"Yes, promise." Maka said. Kim picked up two plates with cake on them and carried them to the costumers. When Kim disappeared around the corner, Maka glanced over to the door.  
_"I will find out sooner or later... I just have to wait for the right moment." _Maka thought. I couldn't be that worse, if she takes a little look behind that door. Nobody would die...at least Maka thought so.  
This secret captured her interest.

"Oh Makaaaa..." A voice appeared. Maka sighed annoyed. "What is it, Asura...sama?"

She turned around to leave the kitchen, but suddenly Asura was right behind her. Maka jumped back.  
"Don't scare me like that!" She hissed.

"Why not? It's funny to see you acting like a scared bunny." Asura said.

"Scare.. bunn..." Maka repeated, her jaw dropped open. A vein appeared on her forehead. "You little pedophile." She hissed, crossed her arms and turned her back to the Kishin.  
"Are you angry now?" Asura asked and pocked Maka's shoulder.  
"Yes!"

"Oh, come on, little maid. Hm...?" He eyed her carefully and found something interesting... in his opinion. "What?" Maka asked.

"I can see your panties." He smirked.

Maka's head became red...cherry red, she blushed after that information. Suddenly the Kishin grabbed her maid dress and lifted it up a little, he looked at her white pants she wore under the dress. "Your are looking cute with those panties, my little maid."  
He lifted her dress up a bit more, suddenly Maka slapped his hand away and grabbed his collar of his jacket. "Those are just panties for the costume, they aren't my real 'panties' !" Maka screamed and tightened her grip on Asura's collar. Just a few centimeters were between their faces.  
The Kishin smirked.

"Stop calling me maid! And stop getting on my nerves!" Maka hissed. She was angry and pissed now.

"Don't you think you are a bit too close to me?" He asked.

"Wha...Uh..." Maka's eyes shot open. She let go of the Kishin and stepped back. "Uhm...sorry, I didn't..." Maka mumbled, she blushed even more.

"You don't have to feel sorry. I like being close to you." Asura smirked and followed the little scythe meister maid.  
"A...Asura..."

Maka reached the wall with her back. A sweat drop rolled over her forehead. The Kishin leaned closer. "What is it? Are you scared?" He asked.  
"N...no..." Maka stuttered, she was really scared how the Kishin trapped her. She felt like a little mouse which was trapped by a hungry cat. She didn't like the situation at all.

"You little liar." Asura pocked her cheek. "Maka..."  
"Hm?"

"I like when you are blushing." Asura leaned closer and closer. Maka turned her head away, but she felt his warm breath against her cheek. "P-Please...stop..."  
"Why?" Asura asked put a finger under Maka's chin and made her look in his eyes. Her green eyes met his crimson red eyes. Maka was more than nervous now. "Wh..."

Suddenly Asura's lips crashed onto Maka's. Maka was stunned, she felt like flying, but then it hit her. She tried to struggle and to scream, but she was quickly held in place by a few scarves. The little meister screamed into the kiss, but she wasn't loud enough.  
A hand suddenly touched Maka's leg. It moved up her inner thigh. The girl was in panic now. "S...p..do...i..." She tried to say between the kiss. Maka couldn't breath.  
She gasped for air as Asura let her go, but the scarves still held her in place.

"Did you like it?" The Kishin asked.

"...NO!" Maka yelled. "Why did you kiss me? What was that for?" She freaked out, Maka was absolutely pissed now. She struggled against the scarves. "Let go of meeee!"

"No. Stop it, Maka, you are only hurting yourself." Asura said calmly. "You know what? I can't wait until we continue our little game . But in a place where we have more... privacy." The Kishin smirked in a perverted way.

_"Did he actually...said..that..."_ Maka's mind went crazy. She couldn't believe what happened to her. "Leave me alone.'' She said, Maka almost had tears in her eyes.  
"You like it, didn't you?" Asura asked.

"No, I didn't! It was terrible! You stole my first kiss!" Maka hissed.

"And? You should thank me. By the way, I know that you liked it. The way you closed your eyes...you enjoyed it. C'mon admit it, little maid.

"I didn't like it!" Maka yelled.

"You did."

"No!"

"You did." Asura said.

"No!"

"You...did."

"NO!"

"You are a terrible liar. I know that you liked it and I know you want to do more." Asura grinned and chuckled. He leaned closer to Maka again. She blushed again. "Stop saying those perverted things!" She shouted.

"You-..." The Kishin started but he was cut off.

"Maka!" Kim yelled. "Maka, I need you here. Could you help me, please?"

Asura turned back to Maka. "Let's talk about this later. We will have enough time. By the way, I think another piece of chocolate cake is a great choice." Asura said as he turned to leave the kitchen.

Maka ran to Kim who accidentally dropped a glass. Maka helped her to clean up that mess. She tried to act normal, but the thing with the kiss didn't get out of her head. But the worst thing...

**_"__I can't wait until we continue o__ur little __game."_**

That sentenced echoed in Maka's head for the rest of the day. She always though about it, when she saw Asura, or when she thought about him.  
The secret with the door was secondary now.  
Maka had bigger problems to handle.

...Later...

In the evening:  
"See you tomorrow!" Kim said. She waved with her hand and left the cafe. "Bye!" Maka and Jacqueline were the only maids left. With them was Kishin Asura, as always.

"Don't you have to go now?" Maka hissed.

Asura smirked at her. "Oh, do you want me to leave? How rude."

Jacqueline looked around between those two. She felt lost between them. "Haha...I will clean up...the kitchen now." She said and sneaked away. Jacqueline ran into the kitchen.  
"God, why can't they argue in the outside?'' She mumbled to herself.

Back to Maka and Asura.  
"I don't want to see you again." Maka hissed in a angry voice.

"You are so mean, little maid. But you won't get rid of me that easy." Asura said. "Anyways...I have to go. See you later, my little maid." He smirked and left the cafe.  
Suddenly a book was thrown to Asura, but this time he dodged it. "Nice try, my little maid."

"STOP calling me maid!" Maka yelled.

"Heh..." Asura chuckled and flew away.

Maka stomped into the kitchen, where Jacqueline was cleaning the table. "You can go home, I will do the rest.'' She smiled for a second and continued cleaning the table. Jacqueline was a bit scared of the scythe meister now.  
The pigtailed maid left the kitchen.

"This little...when I get...my hands. on him...he will..." She mumbled to wanted to go into the changing room, she walked past the mysterious blue door.  
She came back and looked at the door.

Suddenly a noise came from behind the door.  
Maka looked around, nobody was there. All the costumers were gone and Jacqueline was still busy with cleaning the kitchen. Maka took a deep breath and raised her hand. She grabbed the latch of the door and pushed it down slowly. She had to know what was behind the door!  
Her eyes became wider and wider.

Then she finally did it. She opened the blue door and glanced behind it. Her face became pale and her eyelid twitched a few times.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed like hell and pointed at the person who sat there. Giriko, the chainsaw, sat on the ground and nibbled on a huge cookie. He noticed Maka and...

"AAAAAHHHHH!" He also screamed like hell and jumped onto his feet. He leaned back against the wall of the little dusty room and pointed at Maka.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Their screams echoed through the cafe.

* * *

**What a surprise. **  
**Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer...and with a little SoulXMaka moment :) Okay, and with lots of AsuraXMaka moments.**

**Hope you like it. Please review v(^_^)V**

**EXTRA:**

**Maka: I can't stand this. They are driving me crazy. I have to get out of here.**

**Kim: C'mon. It's not that bad, Maka.**

**Asura: Oooooh, Makaaaa...(looking for Maka)**

**Maka: Not that bad? I hate this story!**

**Asura: Ahh, there you are. Come here, give me a hug.**

**Maka: No! (runs away)**

**Asura: My little maid.**

**Maka: HELP ME!**


	5. Dreams and nightmares

**Maka wa Maid-sama!**

**Chapter 5: Dreams and nightmares  
**

"AAAAAHHHHH" Maka and Giriko both screamed when they saw each other.

Maka slammed the door shut and leaned against it with her back. She panted. "No...that was just a bad dream, when I open the door again, he will be gone." Maka mumbled to herself. She took a deep breath and turned around. The little scythe meister grabbed the door knob again and pushed it down. She opened the blue door slowly and peeked around the corner. A sweat drop rolled over her face.  
Suddenly a familiar face was right in front of her.  
"Aaaah!" Maka screamed and jumped back. Giriko ran to her and covered her mouth with his hands.

"Sssshhh!" He mentioned her to be quiet. He pulled her back into the dark little room and shut the door behind himself. He let go of Maka now. She gasped.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" Maka yelled, she had a vein on her forehead. Giriko raised his eyebrow, he calmed down already. But he was surprised to find the scythe meister Maka Albarn in the cafe. Giriko leaned against the wall. "Well...I could ask you the same thing." He said.  
Maka looked at the ground. She picked up the cookie from the ground and raised her eyebrow. "What is this?" She asked and leaned her hand on her hip.

"That's not mine. I see it for the first time now..." Giriko stuttered and waved with his hands hastily.

"Aha, sure. You know, there are little crumbs from the cookie around your mouth." Maka said and pointed at Giriko. He immediately raised his hand and wiped the crumbs away. "Where are crumbs?" He asked.  
Maka rolled with her eyes.

"Now...what the fuck are you doing here? You are the flat chested scythe meister Maka Albarn, right?" Giriko asked.

"Yes, I... flat chested?" She asked.

Giriko shrugged with his shoulders. "Did you ever take a look in the mirror? You can't call that 'curves', now can you?" He asked. Maka blushed in a deep shade of red. She held her arms around her body and looked away angrily. "Perverted freak..." She mumbled. But Giriko heard her. He smirked a bit. "So what are you doing here? You are wearing a maid uniform, are you one of the little maids here?'' He asked and eyed every part of her with interest.  
"Unfortunately, I am a maid. Now, what are you doing here?" She repeated her question again. The chainsaw guy chuckled. "Why so mean? That's not the way to treat a costumer." He said.

"Costumer?" Maka's eyes went wide.

"Yes." Giriko mumbled. "Or what else do you think?" He looked at Maka and found something interesting. He smirked and pointed at Maka's apron. He read the sentence 'Kishin's personal Maid! Don't touch!'  
The chainsaw chuckled deeply. "What are you wearing?" Maka looked downwards and blushed even more. She opened the knot that held the apron around her waist, she took the apron and threw it away. "Nothing." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aha..." Giriko looked at her confused.

"Now...again...what do you mean with 'costumer'?"

"Are you stupid? You know what a costumer is, right?" He asked. "Stupid brat." Giriko added, but Maka heard him. She turned her hand into a fist.  
"I'm not a stupid brat!" She yelled. "You freaking..." Maka took a broom which was in the corner of the dusty room. She raised the broom and...

"Maka-..."

Suddenly the door to the room opened. Jacqueline entered a room. "I heard a scream...what...AAHHHH"  
The brown haired girl also started to scream. And Giriko and Maka did they same. For a minute their screams echoed through the cafe. Jacqueline looked at Maka and the chainsaw. She looked back at Maka and leaned her hands on her hips. "Did you open the blue door?"

"Yes..." Maka mumbled. "Sorry..."

"I told you not to open the door. And what are you doing? Open the freaking door." Jacqueline said, she was so upset now.

"A different question now." Maka smiled a bit and raised her finger. In the next moment she pointed at Giriko and started to scream. "What the hell is the jigsaw doing here?!" He yelled like crazy.

Giriko grabbed her wrist. "Chainsaw!" He shouted at her.

Jacqueline sighed.  
"Okay, Maka calm down. He is one of the costumers." She explained.  
Giriko grinned at Maka. She stepped back. "See? I didn't lie. Now say sorry, little maid." He told her. Maka still had the broom in her hands, she waved around with it and hit the chainsaw's head with the broom. He landed on the floor. "Don't come too close!" She hissed.  
Giriko groaned. And Jacqueline sighed. "Oh, Maka. You are going to chase off all our costumers." She said. Maka turned around and pointed at Giriko. "Why is he our costumer? I mean the Kishin is already too much, but why he?" She yelled. "That's not a normal cafe!"

"I know." Jacqueline said.

"Hey, maid!" Giriko forced himself to stand up and looked at Jacqueline.

"What?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Be nice and serve your costumers. I want to have a beer." Giriko said. Jacqueline sighed...once again. "I told you about thousands of times. We don't have any alcoholic drinks in this cafe! If you wanna have a beer, then go to the next pub." Jacqueline shouted. She was also upset.  
Suddenly Giriko put his arm around her and smirked at her. "A spirited little maid, aren't ya." He came closer to her. Jacqueline's eyelid twitched. "You have three seconds to take your dirty hand off of me." She hissed.  
"Oh, really. Then make me..." Giriko said, he pulled Jacqueline closer. She smelled the alcohol in his breath.

"Maka..." Jacqueline said.

"Okay." Maka said.

She raised the broom and slammed it onto the chainsaw's head. He laid on the ground, his head was bleeding now, the broom was broken into two pieces and both pieces were also covered in blood. His fingers twitched a few times and Giriko groaned a bit. "You fucking...brat.." He growled, but..oh well...now he also experienced the painful chops of the scythe meister.  
"Thanks, Maka." Jacqueline said. She pushed the dust off of her maid uniform. "What are we going to do with him now?" Maka asked and glanced to Giriko.  
"Just let him here. He will go from all alone." Jacqueline said.

"But.."Maka turned to her.

"It's okay. He knows where the exit is. He will come back anyways." She explained. Jacqueline grabbed Maka's arm and went out of the little room with her. She closed the blue door.  
"You can go home now, Maka." Jacqueline said.

"Hey, I still have one question. How did Giriko get into the cafe? I didn't see him." Maka asked her. Jacqueline turned her back to the scythe meister. "He must have sneaked in. Don't worry about it. And please don't say a single word to Soul or to the Shinigami." The lantern weapon said.  
Maka nodded, but she sighed. She had a bad feeling about this. "Then, see you tomorrow, Maka. "Jacqueline said.

Maka went into the changing room. She took of her maid uniform and changed into her normal clothes. Maka packed all her things into her bag and left the cafe now. She was still worried with the weird new costumer.

...In the cafe...

Giriko still laid on the ground.  
Suddenly something shoved him aside. He groaned. A hatch on the floor in the middle of the room was the reason. Kim climbed out of a hidden way which connected the dusty room to the basement. She stood up and looked at Giriko.  
"Damn, I told you not to show up here. By the way, the cafe is closed now. Nice evening." Kim said and kicked Giriko into the hatchway. He screamed as he fell down. The scream became lower. A loud 'thud' confirmed his impact on the ground.

"You damn maid! I will kill you for this!" Giriko screamed from the basement.

Kim raised her eyebrow."Yeah, yeah..." She slammed the door to the hatchway shut.

"Stupid..." She mumbled and went out of the mysterious room.

-Later in the night-

Maka was in a peaceful sleep. She had nice dreams. She turned around and wrapped the blanket around herself tightly. A fresh breeze went into her room. Wait? A breeze? Maka didn't even open the window. She mumbled something in her sleep. Maka turned around again. She almost pulled her pyjama pants off because of the movement. Well...pyjama...let's say normal shorts and a yellow tank top.  
Then a cold hand touched her bare shoulder. Maka shivered slightly.

The hand stroke her skin and went to her chest. It slipped into Maka's top.

Maka's eyes shot open. She sat up. "What the- hmpf..." Another hand covered her mouth. Three red eyes were staring into Maka's green eyes. The mattress shifted as the Kishin climbed onto it. He almost 'sat' on top of Maka.  
The scythe meister pulled his hand away. "What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"I felt lonely, so I decided to visit you." Asura smirked. "Nice outfit." He eyed every single part of the scyther meister maid. Maka crawled away from him. "Get out!" She hissed.  
"Don't be so loud. Your weapon is gonna hear you." The Kishin said. He followed the maid until Maka reached the wall with her back. The Kishin smirked at her and came closer with his head. Maka blushed, she tried to turn her head a bit. "Please...not so close.." She stuttered.  
Instead the Kishin moved closer again and crashed into her lips with his own. He deepened the kiss when Maka tried to struggle. Asura tied her arms up back with his scarves and pushed Maka onto the mattress again. Maka tried to kick him, but Asura caught her leg and stroke her skin. Maka blushed.

When Asura moved away with his head, Maka gasped for air. She shivered when the Kishin's hand wandered to her inner thigh. "Stop..you..." She tried to say.  
Asura chuckled. "Why? It feels nice. I told you that I will continue when we have more privacy. And this is the perfect moment. Just enjoy it." The Kishin told her. He lowered his head to her neck and started to kiss it. Maka moaned mentally.

"Stop..."

Maka shivered at a tender lick on her neck. She tried to get out off the Kishin's grasp, but without success.

"Why?" The Kishin slightly bit her skin. "Don't you like it?"

"No... ..." Maka stuttered.

"Just five more minutes. I won't do anything to you, so just relax." He said and with that the Kishin's hand wandered inside her top again. He grabbed her chest. The girl beneath him whimpered. Another scarf covered her mouth.  
Asura smirked against her neck and slightly bit into the skin. He moved lower to her collarbone. His breath tickled Maka a bit.

_"Shit. If I don't stop him now...he will..." _Maka thought and tried to kick him again. Asura took her leg and kissed her inner thigh. The scythe meister freaked out. She struggled even more now, she had to get away from the Kishin.

"I'm wondering, you were never touched by a man before, right?" The Kishin asked. Maka blushed. Her red cheeks told him that he was right.  
"I will have more fun than I first though." Asura smirked.

Maka shivered. She tried to scream through his scarf.

"Stop..." She muttered. "Stop...stop...stop...stop..''

"Are you afraid?" Asura asked her. Maka nodded rapidly. The Kishin let go off her. Maka panted, her body trembled. "Please...don't do that again." She said.  
"Will see..." Asura chuckled. "I know, sooner or later you will beg me to do this to you again."

After that sentence Maka crossed her arm. She glared at him, but yawned again.  
"Is the little scythe meister tired?" The Kishin asked her. Maka nodded tiredly, she wasn't really awake. She was just freaking tired...even after the Kishin kissed her. She didn't realize it yet.  
"Can you just go? I want to sleep." Maka said.

"Okay, I thought were going to sleep together." The Kishin smirked. Maka raised her hand to punch him, but Asura caught her wrist. "Just a joke, calm down, little maid." He said.  
"Stop calling me maid." Maka hissed. "And now go, I'm tired."

"Why?"

"Why? It's in the middle of the night and I had a hard day. After you molested me a few times and tortured me with your 'perverted' ideas and the jigsaw's..."  
The Kishin cut her off. He covered her mouth with his hand. "What? Jigsaw?"He asked. Maka rolled with her eyes. "You know, I mean Giriko." She said.  
"What is with him?" Asura asked curious. He wanted to know, why she said his name.  
"He sneaked into the cafe today." Maka told him.

"That little..." Asura turned his head away from Maka and muttered something. "I told him...not to come to the cafe...He will regret this..." He mumbled.

"What?" Maka asked. She didn't really hear him, just the words 'cafe' and 'regret'. She wondered what the Kishin was talking about.

"Nothing..." Asura said. "If you are tired then try to sleep."

Maka's jaw dropped, she tried to punch him again, but Asura dodged her fist.  
"You pervert! I was asleep before you started to molest me! Now get out!" The girl yelled. Asura ignored her harsh 'request'.

"No. I will wait until you'll fall asleep again." The Kishin said with a grin.

Maka crossed her arms again. She sighed on time and took a deep breath. "You have three seconds to leave my room." She said and started to count. "Three...two...one-"  
Suddenly the Kishin wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her to his lap and held her in a tight hug.  
"Let go..." Maka said, she was even to tired to yell at him now. "No, I will wait until you fall asleep." The Kishin replied. Maka sighed, she struggled a bit, but without any success. Then she just sat in his lap. Maka closed her eyes for a bit, she relaxed. Even with the Kishin's body pressed against hers, she was able to relax. Maka soon fall asleep. Asura chuckled quietly, he nuzzled the girl's neck. He still had his arms wrapped around her.

"Have nice dreams, my little maid." He whispered into her ear.

Kishin Asura still watched her in her sleep. He saw her chest went up and down in the rhythm of her breathing. She suddenly snuggled closer to him. Asura smirked.

...The next morning...

Maka slowly opened her eyes.  
She was still freaking tired. First she thought she had a nightmare in the middle of the night, but then she remembered. She Kishin sneaked into her room and molested her...again. He pulled her in his lap and she fell asleep then. Now Maka laid onto her mattress.

But there was a hand holding her hand. Maka opened her eyes immediately. "You perverted..."  
"Wait!" A voice yelled.

"MAKA-..."

"Wait, Maka!" Soul said, but Maka didn't recognize his voice so fast. She grabbed a book out of the nowhere and slammed it onto Soul's head. He winced in pain.  
Then Maka noticed that it was her weapon Soul and not the Kishin.

"Oh, no. I;m sorry, Soul." Maka said and stood up. She went to Soul, who sat on the ground and rubbed his now hurting head. "I thought the Kishin..." Maka started, but she quickly shut her mouth. She almost told him what happened.  
"Ouch..." Soul muttered. "You thought...the Kishin...what?" He asked her.

Maka thought about an explanation hastily. Sweat drops rolled over her face. "Uhm...I had a bad dream...where the Kishin appeared..." She mumbled looked around. Soul stood up. He felt a big bump growing on his head.  
"By the way, what were you doing here?" Maka asked. She wanted to change the subject. Soul sighed. " A few hours ago, I've heard you mumbling in your sleep, and you almost cried. So I stayed here for the rest of the night. "

"Oh..." Maka said. She blushed a bit. _"Did I really cry while I was asleep? So embarrassing. Soul is going to make fun over me again. So embarrassing."_ She thought.

"Maka..."

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?" He asked. Maka nodded, but she looked away, she blushed even more.  
Suddenly Soul wrapped her arms around her neck and caught his master in a hug. Maka blushed, her cheeks were bright red. "Uhm...Soul..." She stuttered. Then Soul let go of her. He put his hands onto her shoulders and looked at her. "If something bothers you, you can always tell me."  
The scythe meister looked at her partner. "S..Soul.."

She took a deep breath to catch her mind. "Everything is okay, Soul. I just had a bad dream. " Maka said.

First Soul raised his eyebrow, then he smiled slightly. "Cool." He said. "But we have to get ready for school now." Soul added.

He left Maka's room. Maka was still stunned about the sudden movement of her weapon. She blushed even more. She thought about what he said. _"After what happened with him and the black blood, he never told me about the nightmares he had. And now he is worried about me..." _She thought. _"Soul is really kind." _Maka smiled a bit. She got herself ready and left the apartment together with Soul.

At the DWMA Crona came to Maka. He waited for her. Also Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Kid. They all waited for the little scythe meister and her weapon.

"G...Good morning, Maka-chan." Crona said. Maka smiled. "Good morning."  
"Hey, let's go to the classroom. Stein will be angry, if we are late again!" Black*Star yelled and ran along the corridor to the classroom.

"Wait, Black*Star!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Let's go." Soul said. "I don't want to hear Stein's telling-off for being late again. It's uncool." The scythe said.  
Maka took Crona's and Soul's hands. "Maka?..." Soul stuttered.

The girl ran to the classroom with her friends. "C'mon guys. I don't want to be late because of you." Maka smiled.

* * *

**Chapter five done. SIGH.  
Hope you guys liked it. Pretty please, review ;) I love to read your nice reviews. It always helps me to finish the next chapter faster. The secret with the mysterious door isn't over yet ;) There is a little room, which Maka doesn't know...or isn't allowed to know :D  
**

**But you will see in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**EXTRA : Character interview! Which couple is better? makaXasura or makaXsoul?  
**

**Shinigami: Maka with the Kishin? No way! I choose makaXsoul!**

**Crona: I don't know how to deal with this question... I really don't know...it's so difficult.  
**

**Liz: Hm...Maka with the Kishin is much more fun. It's more exciting.**

**Kid: makaXsoul...because of the symmetry. It's a couple of weapon and partner.**

**Asura: makaXasura! I love that little scythe meister.**

**Soul: makaXsoul! She is mine you pervert!**

**Asura: Shut up, weapon brat!**

**Soul: Weapon br... You freak! Come here, Kishin! I'll kill you!**

**Asura: You can't kill me! You little..**

**Maka: Soul, Asura, stop it! **

**Soul/Asura: Maka! Who do like more? You have to tell us!**

**Maka: Uhm...that question...hey, Blair is naked again!**

**(Both Asura and Soul are looking in the opposite direction, but there is no naked Blair. Meanwhile Maka runs away...)**

**Asura: Your perverted cat isn't...hey, Maka!**

**Soul: Wait! Maka! We have to know your answer!**

**(Both are running after Maka now) (Poor Maka...)**


	6. New employees

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater and Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ohkubo! Kaichou wa Maid-sama (c) Hiro Fujiwara!  
**

**Have fun with reading :D**

* * *

**Maka wa Maid-sama!**

**Chapter 6: New employees  
**

The bell rang. Finally the school was over. Doctor Stein sat down on his chair and 'drove' out of the room. All the DWMA students packed their things away and left the classroom. The only people left were Maka, Soul, Crona, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty.  
"Stein's dissection lessons are so uncool." Soul sighed. He stretched his tired arms and yawned. He scratched himself behind the head.

"He scares me. I don't know how to deal with crazy scientists." Crona said and hid himself behind a desk.

"How can he try to dissect a rare and almost extincted bird? I will never understand this man." Maka said, she packed her books and wanted to leave. Then suddenly Black*Star pulled her back. "Hey, hey, hey, wait, Maka!" We have a little basketball match again. You wanna join us?" He asked her.  
Maka shook her head. "No, sorry, I have...important things to do." She said.

Soul looked at her with a kind of worried face. He was wondering, why she acted so...weirdly in the last time.

"Oh, okay." Black*Star said. "Anyways, let's go!" He yelled and threw his fist into the air. "My team will win for sure! So, who wants to play in my team?"  
The only one who raised her hand, was Tsubaki. Black*Star looked confused. "No one else? Doesn't matter, I would win against you, even if I played alone!" He yelled...again.  
Crona shrugged. "I don't know, in which team I should play. I don't know how to deal with difficult decisions." He stuttered. Soul put his hand onto his shoulder. "Don't worry, we will help you with your 'decision'." Soul said.

"So, that means, Soul, Crona, Liz and Patty will play in my team?" Kid smirked and looked around. Suddenly his eyelid twitched. "That's terrible!" He suddenly screamed. "Then we are five people! 5 is an odd number! No, how terrible! That's not fair, I'm in an unsymmetrical team! I'm nothing more than unsymmetrical trash! Damn it..." He hit the ground with his fist and started to cry. Everyone watched Kid screaming and crying.

Crona shrugged, Kid's little 'spasm' scared him. "So...you don't want to have me in your team?..." He mumbled, but his voice was shaking. Soul sighed again. "Don't worry about Kid, that happens often. It has nothing to do with you." Soul explained. "He is just crazy."

"Oh..." Crona said.

"We won't be in your team, Kid." Liz interrupted.

"Huh?" Kid looked at Liz and her sister. "What? Why?"

"We also have something to do. We will play basketball with you another time." Liz said and put her hand in her hip. Meanwhile Patty didn't even listen, she played with her hair and sang something improvised.  
Everyone looked at the Thompson sisters.  
"Okay, then..." Soul said. It was weird, first Maka didn't have the time to play, and then Liz and Patty, too? Something was wrong.

"Well...bye, guys." Maka said and waved with her hand. She left the classroom, but suddenly someone grabbed her hand. Maka turned around and saw Soul. "Something wrong?" She asked him. Soul looked at her seriously. "I should ask you the same question. What's wrong with you?" He asked. "You are not yourself since a few days." Maka put on a faked smile, but she became nervous about the questions. She didn't want her weapon partner to know about her secret. "Nothing." Maka said. "I just have something to do. Everything is all right." She explained and stepped away from Soul "See you at home!''She left the DWMA and ran to her home. Soul looked after her. He didn't believe what she was saying, he knew her. Something wasn't right with Maka.

Liz and Patty left a minute later. Crona, Soul, Black*Star, Kid and Tsubaki were alone now.

"Let's go! You will loose for sure!" Black*Star yelled.

...

Maka just arrived. She opened the door to her room and...

"Blair, what are you doing?" She yelled, her eyes shot open. Blair was standing in her room and she wore Maka's maid uniform. She just wore the dress, luckily Blair forgot the apron with the Kishin eyes on it.  
"Oh, hi, Maka-chan. Look, isn't it cute?" Blair asked and turned around. Well...it was much too small for the cat witch. Her boobs didn't fit in the dress completely and the dress was too short. Her panties could be seen.  
"Take it off, right now!" Maka yelled.

"Oh, but it looks so nice, don't you think so?" Blair asked and looked at herself in the mirror. "Maka-chan, why do you need this dress?" She asked with raised eyebrows and a little smirk. Maka blushed, a sweat drop rolled over her forehead. She couldn't tell her about the maid-cafe. Blair would tell everyone about it.  
Maka gulped. "Uhm...I...I lost a bet against my Papa." Maka said.

Blair looked at her with a blank expression. But it changed quickly. "How cute. Nyaaa. You still love your Papa, don't you?" Blair asked.

"No." Maka shook her head. "Since he cheated on my Mama, he isn't my dad anymore. And now, take off the dress." Maka said. "Okay, okay." Blair mumbled. She started to undress herself.

"Wait!" Maka yelled.

"What is it, Maka-chan?" Blair asked. "I thought you told me to take off the dress?"

Maka blushed even more. "But not in front of me!" She yelled and left the room, the little scythe meister slammed the door shut. "Tell me, when you are finished." Maka said and waited. She played with her hair and waited for Blair.  
"Okay, I'm finished." Blair said through the door. Maka opened the door and entered her room again. Blair wore a purple bra, which was definitely too small and purple panties. Maka sighed and slapped her forehead. She packed the black maid dress into her bag and left the room.  
"I have to go now. Don't burn something." Maka said and disappeared.

Blair smiled and waved with her hand. "Bye, Maka-chan." She raised her eyebrow and the cute smiled turned into a little grin. "Interesting...nya."

-At the maid cafe-

Maka just came into the changing room. She changed her clothes and wore her normal maid uniform now. She sighed annoyed as she bound the apron around her hips. "I have to get a new job..." She mumbled and counted all the times she was molested or annoyed by the Kishin. Her anger raised again, but the scythe meister tried to stay calm.  
"Oh, hi, Maka." Kim came into the changing room. "We will get two new employees today. They will be our new maids. Can you help them, if they will get problems?" Kim asked. Maka nodded. "Sure."  
"Thanks, Maka." Kim said again and walked into the kitchen.

Maka quickly left the room, she walked past the mysterious blue door. Then she came back, growled angrily and kicked against the door. "Ow..." Maka yelped. She hurt herself with the kick. "Ow, ow, ow..." She rubbed her foot and jumped.  
Suddenly someone put a hand onto her shoulder. Maka turned around and grabbed a book out of the nowhere.

"MAKA-"

"Wait, it's just me!" Jacqueline yelled. She ducked and held her arms over her head in fear of being chopped by Maka, but nothing happened. "Sorry, Jacy. I thought it was the Kishin." Maka explained.  
"By the way Kishin, you have some special costumers who are asking for you." Jacqueline said. Maka sighed. "Okay..." Maka wanted to go to her costumers, but suddenly Jacqueline pulled her back.

"Maka, do me a favor. Don't freak out, okay?" Jacqueline asked.

Maka shrugged with her shoulders and nodded. "Sure, okay.''

She went into the cafe room. Her expression changed immediately when she saw her three special costumers. "Oh, no. You!?" Maka asked and pointed at the Kishin, the chainsaw Giriko and the werewolf Free. All of them were sitting at the same table, and they smirked when they saw the little maid. Maka's facial expression was similar to the 'I-met-Excalibur-face'. Maka turned her hands into fists.  
"What the hell are you doing here, jigsaw? And why is wolf here?" Maka asked.

"Nice to meet you too, Maka." Asura said smirking.

"I'm a chainsaw! Isn't that so difficult to remember? Stupid maid" Giriko freaked out and shouted at Maka. She growled and leaned over the table. "Don't call me 'maid', jigsaw!"  
"Then stop calling me jigsaw!"

Both stopped when Kishin Asura interrupted their little argument. "Okay, you two, calm down now." Asura said. Suddenly his scarves pulled Maka into his lap. Maka was stunned, she blushed. "You idiot! Let go of me!" Maka screamed. All the other costumers watched what happened.  
Something was clear. Paying a visit to the Kawaii Cafe always meant entertainment. Spirited and good looking maids who serve the costumers, but also argues with them...it promised entertainment. It couldn't get boring at this place.

Maka stopped struggling and looked around. She was ashamed that everyone was watching. But the other boys and men all turned their heads away from the happening and acted innocently.

"Thank you for telling me about this cafe." Free said to Giriko. Maka raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Huh? You told h..."  
Giriko grinned and chuckled. He slowly nodded.  
"Stupid jigsaw." Maka muttered, but the chainsaw guy heard her. "What did you say, maid? Say that name again and you will regret it!" He yelled.

"Could you two please stop now?" Asura asked.  
Maka struggled out of his grasp. "Pervert...now, what can I do for you?" Maka asked with a fake smile.

"That's much better, little maid." Giriko chuckled. Maka was almost about to get a heavy book to maka-chop him into the hell. She was so upset, but tried to control herself. She took a little notepad and a pencil. "So...what would you like to eat?" Maka asked. She thought about putting some poison into their drinks as revenge. But the thought disappeared when Free replied to her nice question.  
"I've heard about this awesome coconut cake. So, one piece coconut cake." Free said in a friendly way, he also smiled. Maka looked at him in disbelief, he was actually really nice. She wrote the ordering down on her notepad and turned to Giriko. "What about you...jigsaw?" She asked. But she said the last word so silently that Giriko didn't hear it.  
"The same, but I wanna have a bottle of beer." He said.

"We don't sell alcohol." Maka hissed.

"What kind of cafe is that? Okay, then...nothing." Giriko crossed his arms.

Maka turned to Asura with a fake smile. "And what about you?" She asked. The Kishin raised his eyebrow, Maka sighed and rolled her eyes. "Excuse me...Asura-sama..." She said.  
"A piece of chocolate cake and with the chocolate sauce hearts." He said.  
Maka wrote everything down on her notepad. "Okay, I will be right back." She said and turned around.

The scythe meister maid stomped into the kitchen and growled. Jacqueline who prepared the new cakes tried to ignore her.  
"Why do I deserve this? Why can I not just get another job?" Maka mumbled to herself and leaned against the wall.

"Because you have a deal with the Kishin now. And you can't just cancel it." Jacqueline told her, it just make Maka more upset. She didn't want to hear it, because it was also her own fault. She agreed to the deal with the Kishin. But she regretted it so much.  
"See the positive side about this." Jacqueline said.

"What positive side?" Maka asked.

"I don't know. There is always a positive side, you just have to find it." The brown haired girl said. Maka thought about it. But she couldn't find the good side. She slapped herself mentally. Maka quickly took some plates with the cakes on them and brought them to the group of 'special costumers'.  
She put the plates onto the table. "Bon appetite." Maka said.

"Thank you." Free said. "Maka was your name...right?" He asked.

Maka nodded. "Yes. And you are Free, the werewolf. But, what are you doing here? Aren't you with the snake witch Medusa, the frog witch and the mouse witches?" Maka asked. Free sighed. "I needed a break. Too many women." He said.  
"But here you are also surrounded by women...or girls..." Maka said. Free took the fork and ate a little piece of his cake. "Wow, that's good. It tastes so good. Oh, yes, but here are women, who are really nice to meand not women who try to transform me into an apple with their magic." The werewolf man explained. He ate another piece of the cake, his eyes widened at every bite. "Damn, this is good." He said while chewing.

Maka still looked at him. The thing with the 'magic', and 'transform into an apple' echoed in her head. She gulped.

"Hey, maid!" Giriko said to Maka. She turned her head to him. "What is it, jigsaw?" She growled.

"I also want to have those chocolate sauce hearts." Giriko said and pointed at Asura's cake with the little painted hearts on it. Maka shook her head. "No, this is just for Asura...sama..." She said. Asura chuckled, he loved his new nickname.  
"Maka, could I please get another piece of the coconut cake, but with chocolate sauce hearts?" Free asked. Maka smiled and nodded.

"HEY!" Giriko yelled. "You said, the hearts are just for this guy!" A vein appeared on the chainsaw's head, he pointed at the Kishin. Asura stared at Giriko's hand which was right in front of his face, he slapped his hand away.

"Yes, but Free asked me in a friendly way." Maka said.

"That's so unfair!" Giriko shouted, his hands turned into fists. Maka only shrugged with her shoulders. "And? At least Free is really nice to me and he doesn't try to molest me like other persons, or he doesn't call me 'stupid maid' like other persons." Maka said.  
Giriko and Asura were quiet.

"Okay, do you want to have a big chocolate heart on the cake?" Maka turned to the werewolf. Asura growled, he was jealous at the werewolf man with the magic eye.

"Yes, please. You are really nice." Free said and smiled at Maka. She blushed a bit. "You are nice, too. I don't know why, but I kinda like you, even that you tried to kill me. But you are still very friendly." She said and turned around to go into the kitchen.

As soon as Maka turned her back to the three weird costumers, Asura and Giriko grabbed Free's collar, pulled him closer and stared at him with a death like threatening 'you-will-regret-this'- look. The Kishin and the chainsaw growled, they were more than jealous about the 'friendly' conversation between the werewolf and the little pigtailed maid. "Help..." Free shrieked silently, but Maka didn't hear it. She was already in the kitchen.

Maka got another piece of coconut cake for Free... (honestly, that sentence sounds funny ;D) and took the bottle chocolate sauce. She painted a little heart onto the cake and two more little hearts on the plate. It looked so pretty.  
Kim also came into the kitchen. She panted and had a tight grip on her tray, it was dented and almost destroyed. "Those guys are so...oh, Maka, it's you." She suddenly stepped back.  
"Yeah, it's just me." Maka said. "Why are you so nervous,...and what happened to your tray?" Maka asked.

Kim his the tray behind her back. "Nothing, what tray are you talking about?" Kim through it out of the kitchen and looked at Maka with wide eyes.

_"Kim wasn't by the other costumers. Was she in the room behind the blue door again? Where the hell did she come from?''_ Maka thought. She was a bit suspicious. Kim and Jacqueline had a secret and it had to do with this mysterious blue door. Maka was sure of it. She had to find out, what they were hiding from her.

"Hey, the new maids are quite nice, don't you think so?" Kim asked.

"They are here? I didn't see them." Maka said. She was confused, she didn't see any new maids, she had enough to do with dealing with her annoying costumers.  
Kim shrugged. "Really, they just brought cake to some costumers. They came to the cafe about thirty minutes ago." She said.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH"

A scream and the sound of a shoot appeared out of the sudden. Maka knew the screaming voice, it was Giriko. She never thought that he could scream like a girl, but it was definitely him. "The jigsaw!" Maka said.  
"Who?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Giriko." Maka explained.

The both ran out of the kitchen and met Jacqueline. "What was that scream?" The lantern weapon girl asked.  
"We don't know." Kim said. All three girls ran to the costumer room and their eyes widened.

Patty, in maid uniform, had a tight grip on Giriko's collar and threatened him with a gun, that means Liz in her gun form. Giriko leaned away from her, he struggled, but Patty had a tight grip on his collar. Free and Asura watched the whole happening with wide eyes. All the other costumers looked shocked. "Say it again, you freak!" Patty yelled.  
"What? Let go of my shirt!" Giriko yelled.

Patty glared at him. "Why should I? Now come here." She pointed with the gun at Giriko's head.

"Patty! Don't shoot!" Kim yelled to Patty.

"Shoot, Patty! Shoot!" Maka yelled.

Both Kim and Jacqueline stared at Maka. "What?" She asked.  
"Help me!" Giriko yelled. "That crazy women is going to kill me!" He yelled. Patty grinned and turned around. "Oh, oh..." She stuttered.

"Patty?" Maka just noticed it, that Patty Thompson was the new maid, and her sister too... Liz turned into her human form again, she also wore a maid uniform, which was a bit too small at the 'upper' area. All girls stared at each other.

"Maka?" Liz asked in disbelief.

"Liz?" Maka asked. "Patty?"

"Maka?" Patty asked.

"Asura." Asura interrupted to introduce himself or...to get a bit of the attention.

"SHUT UP, KISHIN!" Maka, Kim, Jacqueline, Patty and Liz yelled at the same time at Asura. He jumped away in surprise. Free looked at him confused.

"Patty, Liz, what are you doing here?" Maka asked, she rubbed her eyes, but it wasn't just a dream. The Thompson sisters really stood in front of her, and both of the wore a maid uniform.

"We should ask you the same thing." Liz said.

Maka gulped. "Uhm...well...''

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Hope you like it. !****Please review, or I will take your soul!  
**

**But hanks to Lnkn-chan and AnseemtSoI, that I found my motivation for writing. First I was just too lazy to write.  
**

**Maka will get into a lot of trouble with her two new colleagues and her costumers. And there is still the secret with the blue door.**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	7. Bikini Party Chocolate Covered

**Maka wa Maid-sama!**

**Chapter 7: Bikini Party Chocolate Covered  
**

All the girls looked at each other with shocked faces.  
"What are you doing here, Maka?" Liz asked. Maka looked around and searched for an answer hastily, but it was no use. She sighed and a fake smile stretched out on her lips. "Well...I think, I'm doing the same like you." Maka stuttered.

Patty looked at her sister Liz, then at Maka and then at the chainsaw Giriko. She chuckled. "Oh, you also want to kill the keyhole saw?" Patty clapped her hands and pointed at Giriko.  
A vein appeared on Giriko's head. His head became bright ."Keyhole saw?! Excuse me, lady, what the f-" Giriko yelled, but he was cut off when Liz hit his head with her fist, she didn't even need to look at him.

"Hehe..keyho-...NO, I'm not here to kill him.'' Maka said.

"So, why are you here then?" Liz asked again. Maka raised her eyebrow, she started to play with her maid uniform and nodded as a hint. The Thompson sisters looked at her confused. "Now...I don't get." Liz said. Maka slapped her forehead. "I'm working as a maid in this cafe."  
"Ohh." Patty and Liz said in the same time. "Wow." Patty added and chuckled again. "Does Kid know about your new job?" Maka asked nervously, she almost stuttered. Mentally she prayed for the little word 'no'.

Liz crossed her arm. "Well...no. And I hope that he won't find out.'' She explained.

Maka sighed in relief. She almost fell unconscious, but Asura caught her. He suddenly caught her in a tight hug. "Let go of me!" The scythe meister maid yelled. She struggled in his hug, but Asura was too strong for her. "Why don't you just enjoy a little hug?" Asura asked.  
All of the girls watched what happened. They all raised their eyebrows. "Maka, is he your boyfriend?" Liz asked. Maka immediately stopped struggling. She looked at Liz with wide eyes. "Hell NOOO!" She screamed.  
"Yes, we are good friends." Asura smirked and nodded. He wanted to tease Maka as much as possible. It was so embarrassing for the scythe meister.

"No! We aren't friends!" Maka yelled and struggled again.

"You are acting like an old married couple." Patty clapped her hands and smirked. All eyes went wide. Suddenly Giriko started to laugh like crazy. He hit the table with his fist, he almost had tears in his eyes. :Old married couple..." He couldn't speak correctly. "That's the ...hahaha...revenge...for calling me...jigsaw..." His laughing echoed through the cafe. The other 'normal' costumers watched the happening, but they tried not to get noticed.  
Maka looked around, she was ashamed. "Would you please stop?" She asked the chainsaw man.  
"O..okay." Giriko took a deep breath. But in the next moment he started laughing again. "Old married couple...haha" He yelled. Maka blushed. She suddenly grabbed the chainsaw's collar and pulled him closer. Her eyes were burning into his mind.

"I will punch you until you cry." Maka threatened. Her look was scary, she even scared Asura, Jaqueline, Liz and Patty. And Free. He let his fork fall down.

"E..excuse me.." Giriko stuttered.

All costumers stared at them with shocked faces. When Jacqueline glanced at them, they immediately looked away. "Could you please continue your little conversation in the changing room?" Jacqueline asked.  
Everyone nodded. Except of...  
"Why should I? I'm a costumer, so I will stay here." Giriko started to argue again. But even Maka's scary look didn't help.

Liz sighed. "Patty, could you tell him in that special voice to get in the changing room?" Liz asked. Patty nodded. She looked at Giriko with big cute eyes. He just raised an eyebrow. "What is that chic doing there?" He asked.  
"Please." Liz said. Patty took a deep breath and...

"!Get your ass moving now damn you!" Patty said with a scary face.

Giriko's jaw started to drop, but before it fell open completely he ran past the maids and ran into the changing room. Maka was impressed by Patty's 'persuasiveness'. She put her hand onto her shoulder. "Good work, Patty."

Maka, Liz and Patty went into the changing room. Meanwhile Kim and Jacqueline continued their real work, serving costumers.

"Wow, I've never visited a maid cafe like this before." Free said. Asura crosses his arms. "It's special that is true. But if the girls try to punch you..." Asura started. "Run as fast as you can. Especially when Maka holds a book in her hands... Hm... I will take a look at my little maid." Asura said and walked away.  
Free glanced at Asura's not finished piece of cake. He quickly pulled the plate closer and started eating Asura's cake.

Meanwhile in the changing room:  
"So, Maka..." Liz started. "What's with you and the Kishin?" She asked. Patty didn't listen to them, she was fascinated by her cute uniform. And Giriko...he sat on the ground and didn't dare to say anything. He just listened to their talk. "Nothing." Maka said. "He is just...my special costumer." The little pigtailed maid explained.  
"Aha. How can you say that while wearing that apron?" Liz asked, she pointed at Maka's special apron with the sentence: Kishin's personal maid! Don't touch!

Maka sighed again. "Funny story. We made a deal and my part of the deal is, to be his personal maid. Please, don't tell anybody." She said.

"Hey, no problem. We are friends, aren't we?" Liz said and winked.

"Uhm..." Giriko raised a hand carefully. "And why did you want me to come here?" He wanted a bit attention.

"Because..." Maka started. "What did you do, that Patty wanted to kill you?" She asked.

Giriko gulped, he looked at the ground and played with his fingers. He scratched himself on his head. "Well..."

"Yeees~?" Maka asked.

"I asked that girl behind you..." He pointed at Patty carefully. His hand was shaking. "If she could take all of her clothes off...and bring me a beer."

Silence...

Maka's hands turned into fists suddenly. Giriko suspected bad things. He moved backwards. Maka grabbed a book out of the nowhere.  
Giriko jumped away. "Please no!...I...don't..."

"Maka-Chop!" Maka slammed the book onto the chainsaw's head with full force. Giriko winced and fell to the ground, unconscious. He just whimpered. "Wow." Liz said. "You know how to deal with him."  
"Well...yeah. We have a lot of weird costumers." Maka said.

"Really? I didn't notice that." Patty said.

Maka looked at Patty with a confused expression. It was obvious, that the costumers were weird. Hello? A Kishin, a werewolf and a jigsa-..excuse me I mean chainsaw. That's more than just weird.

Asura smirked, he watched everything from behind the corner. "Giriko...I've warned you." He said. "Don't make my little maid angry." He chuckled. Suddenly he heard footsteps. Kim and Jacqueline came. Asura hastily searched for a place to hide. He took off and flew to the ceiling. He placed himself there and was now 'glued' to the ceiling.  
"Maka, Liz, Patty." Kim said.

"What is it?" Maka asked.

"We have to tell you about the special day." Jacqueline said. "Tomorrow we will have the Kawaii Cafe's 'bikini chocolate day'."

Maka shivered at the word. A strong shiver ran up and down her spine. She didn't like the word combination at all. Especially the word 'bikini'. She gulped. "What...what is the bikini chocolate day?" She asked with a shaking voice.  
"That sounds so cute!" Patty smiled and giggled.

"All of us will wear a bikini or a beach outfit and serve the costumers as 'beach-maids'. And with the chocolate...you will freak out, if I tell you this now." Jacqueline explained. Maka's heart stopped beating, she wanted to die, right now. Meanwhile Asura listened to that conversation, nobody saw him. He chuckled in a perverted way. A perverted idea came into his perverted mind.  
" I know, I don't like that idea either." Jacqueline said. "But it is an instruction from our boss." She explained. Maka's jaw dropped. "Where is out boss?I will kill him...Anyways...who is the manager of the cafe? I never saw him." Maka said.  
Kim looked at Jacqueline and shook her head slightly.

"Well...we aren't allowed to tell you. It's a secret." Kim said. She had a fake smile on her lips.

"Why don't you call the cafe 'secret cafe'? You are hiding so many things from me. Why am I not allowed to know?" Maka asked and crossed her arms.

"You will see later." Kim said. She clapped with her hands two times. "Okay, ladies. There are costumers waiting for us. Let's get back to work." She said. Maka, Liz and Patty nodded.

The group of maids left the room. Asura and Giriko were left. Giriko was still out of it.  
Asura landed on the ground. He smirked. "Bikini chocolate day... This will be fun. You won't like it, Maka, but I will." Asura evilly laughed, until he noticed Giriko. "Are you dead?" The Kishin asked.  
"A..a..ambulance...please..." Giriko stuttered.

The Kishin looked around. He shrugged with his shoulders and left the room.

"W..wait..." Giriko said, he was in pain.

Asura just came back to the table. Free was enjoying the nice view of the little cute maid girls. "That's a nice place." He said.  
"Yes. But if you try to steal my maid away from me, I will turn your life into a hell. Understood?" Asura said, still with a smile on his lips. Free nodded rapidly. As soon as Maka glanced at the werewolf man, he turned his head away from her. Meanwhile the Kishin enjoyed his sight at his own personal maid.  
"Hey, where is my cake?" Asura asked. He looked at his now empty plate.

"Sorry." Free said.

**-The next day-**

"I have to get out of here." Maka growled. She didn't like this situation. Men and boys, a Kishin, a werewolf and a chainsaw were looking at her. Their eyes were glued on the little maid. Maka didn't feel comfortable with her outfit.  
"Woah, great view. You have more than I thought." Giriko said. He eyed her cute bikini. Maka wore a light blue bikini with a palm tree design on it. She also wore her usual apron and a hibiscus flower on each of her pigtails. And chocolate sauce was smeared all over her face.  
She blushed. "W..what...would you...like to eat?" Maka asked the Kishin. He eyed every part of her with interest. "A jumbo coconut and banana sundae for all of us." He said. He sat at a table, together with Free and Giriko.

The whole cafe was covered in island-decoration. On top of each table were little shells, in the corners of the room were fake palm trees and the food, which was served today, was decorated with hibiscus flowers and little coconut pieces. And all of the maids wore cute bikinis.  
"And Maka..." Asura said.

"Yes...Asura sama?" She asked.

"The chocolate-special, please." The Kishin smirked. Maka blushed even more. She hated that word. Because Kim explained her what the 'chocolate' in 'bikini-chocolate day' meant. She didn't like it, she hated it! Maka went into the kitchen. Kim was there and prepared the sundaes. She wore a pink and yellow bikini, her maid hairband and her apron.  
"Coco-banana sundae for our three special guests." Maka sighed. She leaned with her back against the wall.

"Come on, Maka it isn't that bad. Liz and Patty seem to like it." Kim said. As if to prove the truth in her words, Liz and Patty came into the kitchen, their faces were also covered in chocolate sauce. They both smiled. "That's pretty funny." Liz said. Each of the Thompson sisters wore a colorful bikini. And...their..bikini tops...were a bit too small.  
"How did you come here, without Kid noticing it?" Maka asked.

"Ah, that was easy." Liz said and grinned.

"Yes, we folded the toilet paper into a unsymmetrical shape. It will take a few hours until Kid folds them into a perfect symmetrical shape." Patty chuckled. She jumped from foot do foot and 'danced' through the kitchen. Maka raised her eyebrow. "T-toilet paper?" She ask.

"Forget about it." Liz said.

Maka took a bottle with chocolate sauce. Liz chuckled. "Oh, did your Kishin order the chocolate-special?" She asked. Maka nodded slowly. "Why do we have to do such sick things?" Maka asked.  
"To get more costumers. We lost many of them, because of you, Maka." Kim said.

"What? What did I do?" Maka asked.

"You scared and chased a lot of costumers away with your Maka-chops. Now we have to get ideas, how we can get them back. Even if it's something like the bikini-chocolate day." Kim explained. Maka sighed, she slapped her forehead. "I have to get another job."  
"I thought you can't go, because of the deal with the Kishin." Patty asked and played with her hair. She curled her hair with her finger.

"Thanks for reminding me! I aaaaalmost forgot it!" Maka yelled angrily. "But this is so embarrassing." She said. Maka grabbed the plate with the giant sundae and walked out of the kitchen. "Have fun!" Patty said. The three maids in the kitchen chuckled. It was really funny to see Maka's red face.  
Maka came back to her three special costumers and put the plate onto the table.  
"Thanks little maid." Giriko said. Maka's eyelid twitched, she hated that name!

"Right, thanks, my little maid." Kishin Asura said and smiled. The word 'my' let Maka's anger grow more and more. She took a deep breath to keep the full control over herself.

"Thank you, Maka." Free said, he smiled, it was a true and kind smile. Maka smiled back at him. "No, problem." She said. At least, he didn't tease her like the others. "Tha-..."Free's face changed, he bit on his lip and trembled. Maka wondered why he was acting so weird. She didn't know, that Kishin Asura tweaked the werewolf's leg. He tweaked his skin to a very painful level. Free tried to suppress a scream, but he winced. Asura didn't mention anything, he continued with smirking at Maka.

"And now, Maka~" Asura said. "Come here."  
Maka gave him the bottle. Asura opened it and put some of the chocolate sauce on his finger. He mentioned for Maka to come closer. She stepped closer. Suddenly Asura grabbed her wrist and pulled her in his lap. She struggled a bit.  
"Don't move, Maka." Asura said. He painted little hearts on her cheeks with the sauce. Maka blushed, she hated it. The bikini chocolate day: The maids of the cafe are wearing bikinis. And the costumers are allowed to paint something on their skin with chocolate sauce.  
Asura painted three little hearts on Maka's face. A little heart on her forehead and one heart on each cheek.

"My turn, my turn, my turn!" Giriko yelled.

"She is my maid." Asura said annoyed. Giriko crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey, pinky hair!" He yelled through the cafe.  
"My name is Kim!" Kim yelled, she came into the cafe. "I don't care. Want to be my personal maid?" Giriko asked. Kim looked at Maka, who sat in the Kishin's lap. Kim shook her head rapidly.

She ran into the kitchen again. Maka sighed, she wanted to die right now.  
"Maka, I think you should clean your face." Asura said. Maka stood up and walked into the kitchen quickly. Meanwhile the other two men had their attention on the sundae. "This is heaven." Free said, he ate a spoon of the ice-cream.  
"Yeah, hot chics in bikinis, good food. If I want to die, I want to die at this place." Giriko said.

"That can be arranged!" He heard Maka yell, who was in the kitchen.

"Stupid brat." Giriko said. He ate some of the banana ice-cream.  
"I've heard that!" Maka yelled from the kitchen.

"I think I will stay here for the rest of the day." Free said. He noticed, that Asura was glaring at him angrily. But suddenly...

"Fools!" The door to the cafe opened and a little white figure with hat came in. Asura, Free and Giriko made the I-met-Excalibur-face. "I changed my mind." Free said.  
"F*uck! What is this guy doing here?" Giriko mumbled.

Excalibur looked around, he saw some of the costumers. Then he walked to a chair and jumped onto it. He sat at a table which was next to the window. Asura's face turned into a frightened and scared one. "No, not him. Why does he have to appear here?" He said. "Anyways, I will be right back." Asura said.  
"Where are you going?" Free asked.

"Not your business." The Kishin hissed. He walked to the other rooms. Asura glanced around the corner to the kitchen, but Maka wasn't there. He walked into the changing room, Maka wasn't there either. Then he heard the sound of splashing water. Asura glanced around the corner, there was a little restroom. He saw Maka, who cleaned her face from the chocolate sauce.  
She took a towel and dried her face.

Asura smirked, he closed the door to the restroom and sneaked behind Maka.

"I can't...I will kill him, if he does that again...that little.." Maka mumbled. She looked in the mirror over the sink and saw Asura standing behind her. Maka turned around immediately. Asura smirked at her. "Yes? I'm a little...what?" He asked and stepped closer. The scythe meister moved backwards, but she couldn't go anywhere. She already touched the sink with her back. Asura put his hands on each side of the sink and trapped the girl between himself and the sink.  
Maka gulped. "A..Asura...sama..."

"You will apologize for your bad thoughts about me." The Kishin said.  
"A..apologize?" Maka stuttered. Asura moved closer with his head. Now there was just a millimeter between their faces. Maka tried to turn her head, but it was too late. Asura came closer again and crashed onto her lips with his own.  
He bit Maka's lower lip and begged for entranced. The girl moaned between the kiss. She tried to push him away, but the Kishin was too strong. Asura's tongue slipped into her mouth and explored everything of her. The scythe meister struggled a bit.

Suddenly Maka felt a hand opening the knot of her bikini top. Her eyes shot open.  
"St...stop..." She mumbled between the kiss.

* * *

**Here is chapter 7. This chapter kinda sucked, sorry! I mean...a bikini chocolate party? Okay, I know, I'm crazy :)  
But still...I hope you had fun with reading :D Please review.  
**

**QUESTION: Which was the funniest moment in the whole story Maka wa Maid-sama (in your opinion)? Please tell me. Which moment do you think, was the funniest?**

**Can't wait to see your answers.**

**See you in the next chapter :D**


	8. Hospital Party

**Please, read the note at the bottom of the chapter! Thanks!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater and Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ohkubo! Kaichou wa Maid-sama (c) Hiro Fujiwara!**

* * *

**Maka wa Maid-sama!**

**Chapter 8: Hospital party- The great Flower-Chop  
**

Maka's eyes shot open. Asura opened the knot of her bikini top with his left hand. Meanwhile he held Maka closely to him with his right arm, which was wrapped around the meister's waist. The scythe meister struggled. She tried to push the Kishin away from her. Asura smirked into the kiss, he was amused by the cute escape attempts of his little maid. Maka didn't stop, she struggled even more, as she felt Asura opening her bikini top.

"S...stop...Asura..." Maka stuttered.

The Kishin smirked. He let the bikini top fall down. Now Maka's chest was fully exposed. The maid gasped when she felt the Kishin's breath on her skin. It was warm, but at the same moment Maka shivered. Her body started to tremble. _"I have to stop him. Or else...he will..."_ Maka thought in panic. Suddenly something wet was touching the skin of her chest. It was Asura's tongue. He licked on her chest and caressed her breast with his lips.

"Hel.." Maka tried to scream for help, but a scarf covered her mouth. "Ssh." Asura 'ssshed' calmly. "Do you really want to ruin this perfect moment?" The Kishin asked. Maka nodded like crazy. She looked around hastily. If she could find a book, then she would Maka-chop the Kishin so hard, that he would fly to the moon. "Asura...stop.." Maka mumbled through the scarf. As always the Kishin ignored her begging. Maka tried to lean back, she almost sat on top of the sink. She touched the piece of soap with her arm, which fell to the ground and broke into two pieces.

Asura suddenly took Maka's right breast in his hand. He kneaded it softly. Maka moaned, she couldn't suppress it. She hated the feeling, but it also felt so good. Meanwhile Asura attached his lips to her left breast. He licked on them, bit in her skin slightly and kissed her breast. The scythe meister freaked out. She struggled more and more, but she didn't have any chance.

"You know, my little maid." Asura started. He licked between her breast, causing Maka to groan and to squeal. "Your cute and spirited personality attracts me. I want you to be mine. My little Maka." The Kishin said. Maka almost had tears in her eyes. "But I want you to come to me by your own will. I don't want to force you." Asura muttered against her skin.  
Then he raises his head and looked in Maka's eyes. His red eyes met Maka's green eyes. Silence for a minute.

"What do you say, my little maid?" The Kishin asked.

He let go of Maka and stepped back. But he was still very close to her. Maka held her arms in front of her as protection. She put on her bikini top again hastily. Then she looked at the Kishin, who smirked in a kinda perverted and also in a kinda lovely way.

"And?" Asura asked.

"Uhm...er..." Maka stuttered. The Kishin sighed, he hoped for an answer. Asura came closer to her again. He put a hand on each side of the sink and trapped Maka there. She squealed again. A sweat drop rolled over her forehead. "I don't like to wait, Maka. Maybe I will change my mind to let you decide." Asura said. Maka shook her head. "A...Asura..sama...it's...that..." She stuttered. She was still in shock.  
"Maka..." Asura repeated. "I should continue, maybe you will change your mind then."

Maka closed her eyes tightly. "Don't touch me, you pedophile!" Maka screamed and raised her knee with all her might suddenly. She hit the Kishin with her knee in the area where the sun doesn't shine. This time Asura was the one who squealed. But he didn't scream. He couldn't scream, the pain was to...strong.

The Kishin moved away and turned around slowly. He shrieked as he fell onto his knees. He crouched himself and squealed in a high pitched voice. "F*...f*ck..." He stuttered.

Maka looked at him. "Sorry..." She felt a bit sorry for him somehow. She never saw him wincing in pain like this before.

"Sorry...?" Asura asked with his high pitched voice. "Th..that was inhuman...you...you..." He stuttered. He crouched on the ground and winced.  
Maka sighed. "That is your own fault. If you didn't molest me, I wouldn't have done this." She said and put her hands on her hips. The Kishin's body trembled. Maka really hit his weak spot.

Suddenly she heard footsteps. "Maka?" Kim came into the restroom. "Maka, we..." Kim saw the Kishin on the ground, wincing and swearing. "What happened to him?" She asked. Maka shrugged with her shoulders. "He stepped on the soap and slipped." Maka said with an innocent look and pointed at the piece of soap, which was on the ground.  
"Oh. Anyways, we need your help. One of our costumers is hugging Patty, and he doesn't let her go." Kim said. "Could you help us?" She asked.

Maka nodded. "Sure. I will just get a heavy book.''

Kim smiled and left the restroom, she closed the door behind herself. Maka looked at the Kishin again. "I told you, it's your own fault." Maka said. She pushed some dust of her apron and started to walk away. Asura glanced to her, he saw, that Maka didn't notice the other piece of soap. "Maka!" Asura yelled. The meister stopped a centimeter in front of the soap. "What? Do you want to say sorry now?" She asked.  
"No...no.."Asura stuttered. "There is..."

Suddenly the door was kicked open and someone else appeared in the restroom.

"Fools!" Excalibur said and waved with his stick. "My legend begins in the twelfth century!"

Maka was scared almost to death. She moved back and stepped onto the soap. She slipped and fell backwards. Maka hit the sink with her head. She fell to the ground and was unconscious now. Asura's jaw dropped, he forgot about his own pain and jumped to Maka. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Maka! Maka!"  
No answer. Maka was so out of it.

"Shit. That's your fault!" Asura yelled at Excalibur.

"What happened?" Kim, Jacqueline, Free, Giriko and Liz ran into the restroom. "Maka!" Kim bent down to Maka and tried to wake her up. "She is unconscious!"  
"Maka, we will take care of you." Liz said.

**-The next day-**

The scythe meister opened her eyes slowly. She laid in a warm bed, but not her own bed. Maka looked around and closed her eyes again, then she touched her head. A bandage was wrapped around her head.

"Maka, are you okay?" She heard Soul asking.

Maka opened her eyes again. Soul, Crona, Black*Star and Tsubaki were sitting on her bed. She was in the dispensary of the DWMA. Maka blinked a few times. "What are you doing here? And what am I doing here?" The scythe meister asked. She couldn't remember what happened. The last thing she remembered was Asura wincing in pain.  
"Ow..." Maka touched her head. A big bump was on her head.

"What happened?" She asked tiredly.

"A flower pot fell onto your head." Soul explained.

Maka raised an eyebrow. She knew, that something happened, but it wasn't a flower pot. Suddenly the door opened and Kim and Jacqueline entered the room. "Thank god. You are awake." Kim said. She came to Maka. "I though you were dead after the flower pot hit you." She said. Maka wondered. A flower pot? Seriously?  
Then Kim whispered something into her ear. "Sorry, we had to get an explanation. You hit the sink with your head yesterday. But we told everyone that a flower pot fell onto your head." She explained. Now Maka remembered what happened. But she was confused about that silly explanation.

"For you." Jacqueline gave Maka a beautiful flower bouquet. She smiled. "Thanks." Maka said.  
"That's not all." Kim also handed her a flower bouquet. Then Tsubaki came. She hid something behind her back. "I know, it's nothing special, but..." She showed her another flower bouquet together with a little pink parcel. Maka opened it. In it were chocolate pralines and a 'get-well-soon-card'. Maka smiled. "Thanks, you are so nice...ow.." Her head hurt.  
"Maka...I also have..." Crona stuttered. He walked over to Maka and handed her...a flower bouquet. Maka was hidden in the flower bouquets now. "I hope...you like those flowers." Crona said.

"Thanks, Crona." Maka smiled.

"Maka, I was really worried about you. Please, be more careful." Soul said. He came closer to Maka. He looked deeply into her eyes. "I will, Soul." Maka smiled. She also blushed a bit. She was really touched how he cared about his meister.

"Finished with staring?" Black*Star asked. Maka and Soul looked away from each other, they both blushed a bit.

Suddenly someone else entered the room. It was the nurse Nygus. She walked over to the group. "How nice, don't you think so, Maka? It's really nice from your friends to visit you." Nygus said. "Sorry, guys, but the time is over now. You have to go. Maka has to rest now." She said.  
"Okay..." Soul mumbled. "Please, get well soon." He said to Maka. She nodded.

"Bye." Tsubaki said. Crona waved with his hand. Then the group left the room. Maka was alone now. She sighed. "Ow...my head." She put all the flower bouquet onto the table next to her bed. Now, she had more space now. Then she took one of the pralines, which Tsubaki gave her. She threw the little into her mouth. It tasted sweet and delicious. Maka smiled.

She crawled under her blanked and tried to sleep a bit.

**...-...**

After a few hours Maka woke up again. It was already afternoon. She opened her tired eyes and looked around. She found Liz, Patty and Death the Kid standing next to her.  
"Look, she is awake." Liz said. "Hi..." Maka said tiredly.

"Wow, that's a big bump." Patty said. "Can I touch it?"  
Maka shook her head. She forced herself to smile. "No..it really hurts..." Maka mumbled. She pulled the blanket to herself and wrapped it around herself. Kid sat down next to her. "I've heard about your accident. We've got something for you." He said.

Liz and Patty carried a huge flower bouquet to Maka and let it down on Maka's lap. "Wow...thanks...a flower bouquet." Maka said. Not a special present...after all the other flower bouquets.  
"Maybe it wasn't the best decision to give you a flower bouquet after a flower pot fell onto your head." Kid said.

"No, it's okay. Thank you." Maka smiled.

Then the scythe meister looked at the bouquet. The bright pink flowers got her attention. "Kid, you didn't make this bouquet, right?" Maka asked.  
"No, why?" Death the Kid asked and shrugged with his shoulders.

"Because those three pink flowers...they aren't in a straight line." Maka said.

Silence...

Liz and her sister expected what would happen next. Patty started to chuckle and Liz sighed. "Three, two, one..." She counted.

Suddenly Kid jumped onto his feet. "Damn it! I told that damn florist to make a symmetrical bouquet! Now the present is valueless! I'm a bad friend!" Kid hit the ground with his fist and started to yell, to cry and to swear. "I'm just unsymmetrical trash! You don't deserve someone like me..." He cried.  
Maka sighed. "Well...here we go again." She said.

"Don't ask. In the morning it was even worse. Kid's white underpants with black strips got into the wrong laundry, now the left side is blue with black strips and the right side of it is yellow pinkish with black strips." Liz told her.  
Suddenly Kid's crying became louder. "I want to die! That is horrible! Let me die!" Kid cried.

"With pleasure!" Liz yelled at him. She was so annoyed by his symmetrical-attacks...

The door to the dispensary opened. Doctor Stein came...'drove' with his chair to Maka. "Aha, our patient is awake. You are lucky. It's just a little bump." He said.  
"A little...bump?" Maka asked. How her head hurt and how she felt...the bump had to be huge...

"Otherwise, if something worse happened, I would take care of you." Stein smiled. He still had his cigaret in his mouth. Maka shivered after that sentence. She knew Stein's love for dissecting people and animals. Especially people. He worked on Maka's father a few times.  
Maka gulped. "Heh..."

"MAKAAAA!"

Someone yelled and ran into the room. It was Maka's papa. He ran over to his daughter. "My poor girl! I was so worried about you!" He yelled and hugged his daughter. Maka's eyelid twitched. "It's okay...papa..." She mumbled with an annoyed tone.

"I was so worried! I thought you would never wake up again!" He yelled. Poor Maka and her poor eardrums. He was much to loud. She raised her arm, took Kid's unsymmetrical flower bouquet and...

"Maka-Flower-Chop!"

Maka yelled and slammed the flower bouquet onto her dad's head. He winced.

Spirit was laying in the other bed next to Maka now. With a huge bleeding bump on his head. He was so out of it now.  
"Wow." Liz said. "You can use everything for a Maka-chop, right?" She asked.

"A book would be much better." Maka mumbled. She put the now destroyed bouquet to the other bouquets onto the table.

Stein turned around with his chair. "Okay, guys, she should rest for the rest of the day now. Let her sleep." Stein said. "Maka, if everything is okay with you, then you can go home tomorrow." Stein smiled.  
Maka nodded.  
Doctor Stein grabbed Spirit's collar and dragged him out of the room, while Stein was sitting on his chair. "Come on, Senpai, you have to help me. I have to clean my scalpels." Doctor Stein said. A few seconds passed, then..  
"Aaaah!" Spirit screamed like hell.

"Okay, Maka. Have nice dreams." The trio smiled. Maka nodded. Kid, Liz and Patty left, and again, Maka was alone now.

She crawled deeper under the blanket and closed her eyes. Once again, she drifted into the dreamland. Maka was so tired.

**...-...**

"Maka..."

Maka heard her name, but she was half asleep. She was so tired.

"Maka..." This time another voice said her name.

"Maka." Three persons said Maka's name at the same time.

Suddenly something touched Maka's nose, it tickled. Maka turned her head a bit, but something still tickled her nose. The scythe meister took a breath and sneezed loudly. She rubbed her nose and opened her eyes. It was dark, well...it was nighttime, just the laughing moon shined on the sky.

"Bless you." Asura said.

Then she notices it. Asura was sitting right next to her. Free leaned against the wall with his back and Giriko sat on a chair, which stood next to the bed. For some reason, he also head a bandage wrapped around his head, just like Maka. Maka looked around and watched her three special visitors. "Err..." Maka blinked tiredly. "Get out!" She yelled, but with a tired voice.

"How do you greet your visitors?" Asura asked. "Not really nice." He said.

"What do you want? I'm sleeping." Maka said.

The Kishin and Giriko moved closer. Free also walked over to the bed. "We were worried about you." Free said. "Wow, what a bump! What did you do? Did someone slap you with a table?" The chainsaw man chuckled and smirked.  
Both the Kishin and the werewolf looked at him with a 'you-are-dead-look'. Asura just sighed.

"Hey, what happened to your head, jigsaw?" Maka asked.

"It's chains...well...this..." Giriko looked away. He simulated a coughing, but it was a bad fake. Maka raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "What did he do?" She asked the Kishin.  
"He tried to kiss the pink haired maid." Asura explained.

"Aha." Maka said. "Well...It looks like, that she punched him hardly."

"Hey, at least she didn't castrate me, like you did with the Kishin." Giriko smirked. Asura turned his hand into a fist. Maka took Kim's flower bouquet and gave it to Asura. "Kim would be happy, if you use this." She said. The Kishin took the bouquet and went to Giriko.

"Hehe...hey what are...NO!" Giriko yelled.

"Kishin-Flower-Chop!" Asura yelled and slammed the bouquet onto the chainsaw's head. Giriko laid on the ground unconscious, he just squealed a few times.  
"You have to keep your arm straight. Then you have more force in the chop." Maka explained. "By the way, how did you get in here?" She asked.  
Asura pointed at the window.

"The window was open." He said.

"Oh..."

"Asura, I will go now, I will take the jigsaw with me." Free said and transformed into his werewolf form. "Chain..saw..." Giriko groaned.  
Free picked Giriko up and walked over to the window. "Maka, nice dreams. Good night." He said and jumped out of the window. Maka waved with her hand and smiled. "And, what about you?" She asked the Kishin. "I will stay a while." Asura said. He leaned closer to Maka, who blushed. "Not...so close..." Maka stuttered.

"Do you remember what I said to you yesterday." Asura asked.

Maka blushed even more. Her cheeks became bright red. "Er...y..yes..." Her hands were shaking now.

"You are trembling. Did I scare you?" Asura asked.

"A bit..." Maka said.

"Sorry." Asura said. He leaned closer to her and whispered something into her ear. "But what I said is true. I want you, but I want you to decide on your own will." He whispered. It sent a strong shiver down Maka's spine. She trembled. Asura moved closer to her again and wrapped his arms around her. "H-hey..." Maka yelled.  
"Calm down. I won't do anything to you." The Kishin said.

Maka nodded. She yawned loudly and closed her eyes again. She didn't want to, but she fell asleep in the Kishin's arms.

Asura smiled. "Good night, Maka."

* * *

**Wow, I thought that it would take much longer to update this chapter. I hope you liked it.  
**

**Anyways, I wanted to tell you something. THANKS! Thanks so much! Thanks to the people who read this story and my other stories. Also thanks for the alerts, the favorites and for the nice reviews :)  
I love you!**

**I hope you will read the also the next chapters and review them. I love your nice reviews :D I always love to get feedback or reviews =3  
So, it will take a while until the next chapter comes. But it will get interesting, because Soul is wondering about Maka's 'changes'. It will be funny, with a Scythe who wants to play detective, a Kishin who tries to bug his personal maid and some more funny moments with our maid-team.  
Again, thanks!**

**Please review v(^_^)v**

**See you in the next chapter.  
**


	9. Interrogations

**Please read:**

**Hey guys.  
Yes, I'm continuing this story. I've got some weird PMs and reviews for this story since the last weeks. I deleted some of them, because they were kinda scary...and...scared me...  
**

**Now...I hate you for let me feeling guilty. (Okay, joke!) ****I love you! I love everyone who reads this story! Okay, and my other stories.****  
Thanks so much for your nice reviews, your favorites and all that. ARIGATO~ Thanks so much! I know, I felt so guilty for not working on this story for a while. *sob* Somehow I could cry right now! *sob***

**I love you. Have fun with reading XD  
**

* * *

**Maka wa Maid-sama!**

**Chapter 9: Interrogations**

"Witch Hunter!" Maka yelled, waving with her scythe Soul.

The glowing scythe split a tree in the middle. The top of the tree fell down, a loud noise sound appeared as the three crashed into the ground.  
Souls transformed back into his human form, he sighed, "Well, that was a good training, don't you think so?" he turned to his meister.

Maka nodded and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Yes, if we continue like this, you will be the greatest Death Scythe ever," she said.

"Cool, and you are the coolest partner ever," Soul said, "Okay, let's go home."

"Uhm," Maka started stuttering, "Well,...I still have to do something important. I will come home later, you don't have to wait for me with the dinner. See you!" Maka yelled and ran of. She disappeared between the other trees of the small training forest behind the DWMA.

Soul stood there alone now. He put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and went away.  
"What's wrong with Maka? She's acting so weird since a while..." he mumbled to himself. Walking back to the city, he was caught in his thoughts about his strange acting partner. After a few minutes he reached the city. Soul walked through the streets of Death City seeing some other people. The day was quite nice, actually Soul wanted to play basketball with Maka and his other friends, but because Maka had to go so suddenly, he didn't even want to play basketball anymore. But Soul walked to the basketball place to see his friends.  
He walked around the next corner and...

BAM!

A basketball hit Soul's face after he came around the corner. He fell on the ground and winced in pain and rubbed his nose. His face was bright red from the hit.

"Haha!" Black*Star laughed, "Told ya! Nobody can dodge my throw!" he said proudly.

"What the hell? Why did you attack me?!" Soul yelled at Black*Star, grabbing his collar. The blue-haired boy smirked. "I didn't attack you, I just wanted to see if you can catch the basketball," he explained, shrugging with his shoulders. Soul became even angrier.  
"You should have asked me before!" he shouted at him angrily.

"I'm sorry for Black*Star," Tsubaki said, walking over to the scythe boy with the red face. She hit Black*Star's head with her fist, but just slightly.

"Hey, Soul! Wanna play basketball?" Patty asked, clapping her hands together. Suddenly, Lix grabbed her sister's arm. "Sorry, but not today," Liz said. She dragged Patty away while waving with her hand.  
"Sorry, guys. But must check on something," Liz said, walking away.

Soul wondered. Did every girl, except Tsubaki, have something to do today? That wasn't normal, was it? Looking around, Soul noticed Crona hiding in a dark corner of the place. "Hey, Crona! What about you?" he asked.  
The boy with the black blood shivered, "I-I don't want to play basketball. Ragnaroeck said, he will squeeze my nose, if I loose! I don't know how to deal with-"  
"Crona, you stupid idiot!" The demon sword appeared on Crona's back. He pulled on his cheeks forcefully. "If you don't start playing right now, I will put mustard in your pants and you know how that does feel! So move your butt and go!" the black demon threatened.

Everyone else sighed at the argument of them. "Soul, is everything alright? You seem to be kinda worried." Tsubaki turned to Soul.  
The scythe boy hesitated with his answer, "Well...Maka's is acting strange. Except the training and the school time, she always has to go somewhere, but she doesn't want to tell me about it. She has some kind of secret I guess," he told her.

"Maka is a girl, every girl has a secret," Black*Star said, crossing his arms.

"But she is acting strange, very strange," Soul repeated, leaning against the wall.

"I know, what you're thinking, Soul," a voice said. Death the Kid just came around the corner with his hands in his pants pockets. "Liz and Patty are also hiding something from me. Since a while they disappear suddenly and come back lately in the evening," Kid told the group, "I guess, Maka, Liz and Patty are hiding the same secret from us."

"Then, we should find out what it is!" Black*Star shouted, "That won't be a problem for me and my spying skills!"

"That's no right!" Tsubaki interrupted, "If they have a secret, they don't want us to know! It would be mean to spy on them."

"Hm..." Soul mumbled.

"I-I think, Maka, Liz and Patty just ...w-want to have their free time..." Crona muttered, stuttering. He played with the collar of his black dress. "Maybe, they just want to have their time for 'girls'..." he added.

Everyone looked at him. Suddenly, Black*Star started laughing, "That's it! Now, the problem is solved! I was thinking about this answer before!"

"But still...I'm worried about Maka. Normally, she tells me everything," Soul crossed his arms.

"I think Crona's theory is the right one," Stein's voice appeared suddenly.

Everyone turned his head, seeing Professor Stein sitting on the bench and smoking his cigaret. Soul, Black*Start, Tsubaki, Kid and Crona were scared of Stein's appearance. They moved backwards in surprise. Nobody noticed him.

"What the hell, Professor?" Soul shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't know. I just had the motivation to walk around Death City and I heard you talking about the girls." Professor Stein said, exhaling the smoke of the cigaret. He grabbed his giant screw and turned it until it made a 'click' sound. Everyone shivered at the doctor's weird, but for him normal behavior.

"You mean, you listened to the whole conversation?" Soul asked.

Doctor Stein shook his head slightly, "No, I would say I accidentally heard how you were talking about your partners," he said.

The kids sighed kinda annoyed.

"Anyways, I think that Crona is right. If they don't want to tell you about it, then let it slide. They sure just meet and talk about girly things," Stein said, taking the cigaret between his fingers.

'OH!" Black*Star yelled suddenly, causing the others to jump in surprise. "I know! They all have boyfriends and they don't want us to know!"

Soul ran over to the blue-haired ninja boy, grabbed his collar and started shaking him like crazy, "Are you out of your mind?! Where did you get this stupid idea from!" he yelled at him, shaking him from side to side.

"But maybe it's true." Black*Star said, struggling out of the scythe's grip. He walked away. "Honestly, I don't care. Tsubaki, let's begin with our training!" he yelled, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Hai!" Tsubaki exclaimed, following him.

"Kid, I'm too curious to let it slide. Shall we spy on them and find out their secrets?" Soul asked, turning to Kid.

"Yes, but first of all I have to tidy up my wardrobe. I have to bring the order of my shirts and pants in a symmetrical row," Kid said. Both, the Shinigami boy and the scythe walked away, leaving Crona alone with Doctor Stein.  
Crona shivered as he looked at the weird professor with the dissecting problem. Professor Stein grabbed his screw again and turned it, the sound let Crona jump in fear. His weird acting, which was normal for Stein, scared Crona.

"Soul! Please wait for me!" Crona yelled, running away.

Professor Stein looked at the black blooded boy running away. He sighed and put his cigaret into his mouth. He exhaled a grey smoke.

"This won't end well..." he said.

**...**

"I'm here now," Maka said, entering the cafe.  
She didn't know that some of the guest and one maid had a big surprise for her.

"BOO!"

Four persons with scary masks on their faces and fake weapons in their hands jumped around the corner and scared Maka almost to death. That brilliant idea came from Giriko the chainsaw. Together with Kishin Asura, Free and Patty, they played that wickedly awesome prank on Maka, not knowing that the maid with the pigtails would become unconscious.

"Eeeek!" Maka yelled in shock and fell backwards. She became unconscious and fell to the ground. A scared and painful groan escaped her mouth.

"Oh, no! Maka!" Kishin Asura yelled and bent down to the maid. He placed his hands onto her shoulders and shook her a bit, trying to wake her up.

"Oh oh..." Patty said, taking the mask of. "Poor Maka..."

"Damn! You idiots!" Kim stomped over to them, waving with a pan in her left hand. "I've told you that it is okay to scare her a bit, not to kill her!" She yelled angrily at them. Free, Patty and Asura sighed at the same time, "Sorry..."

"What about you?" Kim asked, pointing at Giriko with her pan.

"Pfff...as if I care..." he mumbled, "It's not my fault that the stupid maid is unconscious now."

"Come here!" Kim screamed, beating him with the pan, she hit him on his head. The sound of the hit echoed through the whole cafe. Giriko yelped in pain holding his now hurting head. "Why you little..." he started, trying to grab Kim, but she already hit his head with the pan again. He laid on the ground, wincing in pain.

"Hey!" Free yelled, "I think it's more important to take care of Maka now!"

"Yes."

"Maka, Maka, can you hear me?" Asura asked, taking Maka's head in his hands. No response. "Oh, what should we do?"

"Respiration! Respiration! Mouth to mouth!" Patty suggested.

"Good idea." Asura said, leaning over Maka. He took her chin to hold her head still and moved closer to her lips. He almost touched hers with his own lips, but suddenly...

"Do that and I will break your neck!" Maka hissed angrily and sharply, grabbing the Kishin's collar and glaring at him.

"Aaah!" Asura screamed, flying backwards. He was so scared of Maka's fast and mean action. He leaned himself to the wall like a scared mouse. Maka stood up and pushed the dust off of her clothes. Kim stood next to her, both girls crossed their arms.

"Hehe, the Kishin is scared of a little maid!" Giriko laughed, pushing himself up from the ground, "What a-"

Suddenly, Asura flew over to him, grabbed his collar and threatening him, "What a...what? Just say it, jigsaw!" Asura glared at him with the 'one-word-and-you-are-dead-look'. Suddenly, Asura flew over to him, grabbed his collar and threatening him, "What a...what? Just say it, jigsaw!" Asura glared at him with the 'one-word-and-you-are-dead-look'.  
"Let go of my collar!" Giriko yelled.

"Okay, that's enough!" Free shouted, standing next to the arguing men. He grabbed each one's head at the back and threw them together. Their foreheads crashed together and finally they shut up. They fell to the ground and winced.

"Good work," Maka said.

"Thank you." Free blushed, scratching his head, "By the way, I saw that you made fresh strawberry cake..."

"Sure, I will bring you one piece," Maka said, walking into the kitchen together with Kim.

Free walked away, waiting for his cake. he sat on his chair and waited got the cute maid to bring him a sweet piece of strawberry cake. Meanwhile, Giriko and Asura stood up again. They glared at each other with an angry and annoyed look.  
"Hey, looks like your personal maid is leaving you," Giriko smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Asura asked, crossing his arms.

Giriko looked around the corner, seeing Free sitting on his place. "Don't you see? Free is taking her away from you," Giriko chuckled.

"That's not true.." Asura replied.

"Oh, it is. Don't you see it? She always is acting so nice to Free and she always smiles when she sees him. Not like to you. Maka tries to avoid you and is always angry at you. She hates you..." Giriko explained.  
Asura's expression changed into a frightened and very angry one. "That's a lie! Maybe she just..."

"Yes?" Giriko asked, holding his hand to his ear.

The Kishin didn't know what to say. Somehow the chainsaw was right, Maka always ignored him or yelled at him. Asura turned his hands into fists. He went away.  
Giriko grinned, "Hehe, such an idiot..."he went to the others.

Asura sat down next to Free, glancing at him and watching him the whole time. He became angrier from second to second. After a while Giriko came and sat down at the same table. The trio was complete again: The nicely acting werewolf, the Kishin and the chainsaw.  
Maka just came to them with a plate strawberry cake. She put it onto the table in front of Free, who's eyes became wide in joy. He took a fork and started eating the cake.

"Enjoy the cake," Maka said.

"Yay, do you still have some of the coconut cake?" Free asked.

Maka nodded, "Sure, I will bring you one piece." Noticing that the Kishin was glaring at her, she sighed. "Okay, what's wrong now?" She asked annoyed.

**_"She hates__ you..."_ **That sentence echoed in the Kishin's head. He became so angry.

"Nothing..." Asura mumbled.

Maka raised one eyebrow, but she didn't really care about it. She went back into the kitchen.  
"Free!" Asura hissed, grabbing the werewolf's ear and pulling him closer.

"What is between you and Maka?" he asked with a sharp voice.

"What?" Free wondered, "There is nothing!"

Asura pulled him closer, "Don't lie! Why does she like so much and me not!?" he yelled.

"Why should I know? Let go of-" Free tried to struggle, but the Kishin's scarves wrapped around his neck and pressed the oxygen out of him. Free gasped for air. He struggled, but couldn't escape. One minute passed and he ran out of oxygen and passed let him fall to the ground. He grabbed the plate with the half eaten strawberry cake and a fork and ate the rest.

"That little..." he cursed with a full mouth.

The scythe meister maid came back with another piece of cake. She saw him laying on the ground unconsciously.  
"What happened to him? Maka asked, putting the plate onto the table.

The Kishin took another bite of the strawberry cake. "He is allergic to strawberries," he muttered, but in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, but what about the coconut c.." Maka tried to ask. Suddenly, Giriko grabbed the cake and started eating it. Maka sighed. "If you have any other wishes, please tell me." she said and went to the other costumers.

Giriko watched Asura's face becoming red in anger."_This will become funny..."_ the chainsaw thought.

**...Evening...**

"Phew," Maka sighed. After the day of working, she came back from the cafe. Maka opened the door to her tiny apartment and stepped in. "I'm back," she exclaimed.  
She walked into her room and threw the bag with her maid uniform into her wardrobe. "Such an exhausting day..." She mumbled.

"Oi, Maka!" Soul came into her room.

"Oh, hi, Soul," Maka said, stretching her arms and her back.

Soul looked at her nervously, "Hey, I made dinner for us, are you hungry?" he asked.

Maka raised her eyebrow, she didn't expect that. She told him not to wait for her, didn't she?  
"Uhm...yes, a bit," she replied.

The scythe meister and the scythe boy walked into their kitchen. Blair was already sitting at the table and waited for them to return. "Hi, Maka-chan!" she waved with her hand.

"Hi, Blair," Maka greeted.

Soul put his hands into his pants pocket. "Blair, could you leave us alone for a minute?" he asked.  
Blair blinked twice. "Oh, alone?! I know...hihi, okay" she chuckled and left the kitchen with a wide grin on her lips.

Maka and Soul were alone now. Maka wondered about Soul's strange acting, but she didn't know, that he was curious about her acting. "Uhm, something wrong?" Maka asked her scythe. She sat down on a chair. Soul took two plates and put them onto the table, he had cooked Spaghetti with tomato sauce for his partner. He also grabbed a chair and sat down at the opposite side of the table. He stared into the girl's eyes. Maka shivered a bit.

"Nothing is wrong..." Soul said, taking a fork.

"Okay.." Maka mumbled, grabbing a fork and started to eat the Spaghetti.

Soul glanced at her with one eyes. "And? What did you do today?" he asked.

Maka didn't even dare to swallow the food. She gulped, "Uhm...nothing special..." she stuttered with full mouth.

"Aha, nothing special. And what exactly?" Soul became curious. Honestly, he had planned asking her those question. He wanted to find out Maka's secret so badly! He had to know it!

"Well...reading a book..." Maka lied, trying to continue to eat.

"What kind of book?" Soul asked.

"Wow, hey,...isn't it kind of warm in here?" Maka asked, waving with her hand. She was so freaking nervous. Actually, she didn't want to lie to her partner, but she had to. Maka had to change the subject and had to stop Soul from asking her all those questions about her day.

"I will open a window.." Soul said. He stood up and went to the kitchen window, he opened it and and went to the table again. Before he sat down, he raised his eyebrows. "It's a bit dark in here, isn't it?" Soul asked.

"Dark? Not really..." Maka said, shoving the fork with the Spaghetti into her mouth.

Soul went to the corner of the room, where a lamp was standing. He turned it on and turned the light to Maka's direction. She closed her eyes, because the light blinded her, it was too bright. Soul sat down on his place and crossed his arms on the table.  
"So, Maka, where have you been after our training?" Soul asked with a serious voice.

Maka blinked a few times. She didn't like this situation at all.  
"Well...I was..." she tried to say, but was cut off by Soul.

"Was someone with you?" he asked.

A sweat drop rolled over Maka's forehead. She gulped again. "Well..I..."

Soul didn't let her finish her statements. "Admit it! You met someone! Say the truth!" he almost yelled.

"Soul, what's wrong? What kind of...detective game is that?" Maka asked. She felt like being in the middle of an interrogation.

"I'm the one who asks the questions!" Soul hit the table with his fist. He exaggerated a bit with his investigations. Soul thought, that he was a better detective than Sherlock Holmes. He wanted to knew answers, quickly!

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Soul asked.

"What?!" Maka asked, not believing what she just heard.

"Do you have a boyfriend? A boyfriend? You know, someone..." Soul said.

Maka became angry, her face became red in anger. She jumped to her feet and hit the table with both of her fists. "Are you crazy? I know, what a boyfriend is! And no, I don't have a boyfriend!" Maka yelled, she almost screamed.

"Aha, I knew-...what?" Soul said.

"I don't have a boyfriend! How did you get this stupid idea?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Well..." Soul made a fake smile. He played with the fork embarrassed.

"You idiot!" Maka yelled at him angrily. She stomped out of the kitchen and went into her room. She kicked the door shut. Soul shrugged at the sound of the shutting door.  
He sighed and let himself fall onto the chair.

"She is right...I am an idiot..." Soul mumbled.

Blair just came back, she looked at Soul confused. "Oh, what's wrong Soul-kun?" she asked, leaning over the table.

"Maka thinks that I'm the stupidest idiot ever," he sighed. Soul stood up and went out of the kitchen. "Hey, if you are hungry, you can eat the rest of the Spaghetti," Soul said, walking away.

Watching him disappear around the corner, Blair grinned. She chuckled.

"So, he doesn't know...nyaah!"

**...**

Maka laid on her bed, reading a book. She just skipped the pages. She was so angry at Soul! He was such an idiot.

Suddenly, she heard someone knocking on the window.

Maka turned around and opened the window. Kishin Asura was flying there.

"What are you doing here? Are you crazy!? If someone finds you..." she hissed.

"It's okay, nobody will find me here." Asura said. He flew into Maka's room and sat down on her bed, sitting right in front of her. Maka crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just want to ask you something," Asura said. He pulled something out of his jacket, a flashlight. He turned it on and held the light to Maka's face. She closed her eyes because of the bright light.

"So, Maka..." Asura started with a grin on his lips.

"_Not again..."_ Maka thought.

"What do you think about Free?" Asura asked, his voice raised as he said Free's name.

Maka shrugged with her shoulders, "I don't know, he is quite nice and really friendly..." she told him.

The Kishin's eyes went wide, he let the flashlight fall down. He moved closer to Maka and caught her between himself and the wall. Maka gulped nervously. "Not so close..." She stuttered. Asura ignored her and moved even closer. His nose already touched Maka's.  
"That means, you like him?" Asura asked.

Maka stuttered, "I..I don't know,..but I think..."

"You think?" Asura repeated.

"Actually...he is just nice...but I don't really like him..." Maka explained

"But do you like him more than you like me?" Asura pressed his body against Maka's. She shivered and tried to struggle, but she didn't even have the space for struggling. She was 'sandwiched'.

"I ..." Maka tried to say, but she was cut off...

"Yes or no?" Asura asked.

Maka didn't dare to reply. She gulped. Asura was sick of waiting for an answer. He sighed annoyed.  
"Maybe this will help you..." he said and moved towards Maka. He crashed with his lips into hers and tightened the kiss. Maka moaned into Asura's mouth slightly.  
The Kishin grabbed her arms to hold her in place. He almost crawled on top of Maka. After a minute, he stopped kissing her.

"And?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?!" Maka yelled. "What is your problem? Are you jealous or what?" she asked.

The Kishin didn't reply, he just...blushed a bit?

Maka's eyes went wide. "You are jealous? Seriously?"

That was an embarrassing situation for Asura. He scratched himself at the back of his head. "Maybe..."

Maka chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Asura asked.

"You are jealous. I can't believe it, "Maka smirked.

"Hey, Maka?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like me at least a bit?" Asura asked, his cheeks became red.

Maka thought for a moment and tapped her chin. "Maybe..." she said.

"Maybe?" Asura moved closer to her.

"Hey, why are you jealous at Free? Did he do something special?" Maka asked curiously.

"You were acting so nice to him...and I thought,...you don't like me..." Asura said. He lowered his head. This behavior was strange for the Kishin, even Maka wondered.

"Well...I can tell you, that I like you more..." Maka said with a smile. "And I think it's cute that you were jealous.''

The Kishin blushed even more. His head became bright red. Suddenly, he moved closer to Maka and caught her in a tight hug. She couldn't breathe, but she didn't struggle.

"Thanks, Maka." Asura let go of her, but suddenly he gave her a little kiss on her cheek. Asura stood up and flew out of her window again. He turned around to the small scythe meister, his personal maid.  
"Good night, Maka" Asura smiled slightly.

"Good night, Asura-sama," Maka waved with her hand.

The Kishin flew away with a big smile on his lips, he still dreamed about his personal maid called Maka Albarn. He almost crashed into a house. Asura flew out of Death City and above the huge desert.  
His grin turned into an evil one.

"The chainsaw should run as fast as he can..." Asura mumbled angrily.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter nine finished!  
Please review, if you like it.  
**

**Thanks for reading so much. Again, I hope you can forgive v(^_^)v**

**See you in the next chapter :D**


	10. Tests, doors and unicorns

**YAY! Chapter 10 is up. I was listening to all Soul Eater songs while I was writing this chapter. Okay, I don't know why am I telling this...  
Anyways, enjoy reading this chapter.I hope you will like it.  
**

**If you ask where I got the idea with the unicorn from... well...what happened to Maka in the DWMA and in the cafe...that happened to me on Monday. My forehead still hurts...ouch... (T_T)  
**

**Please review^^**

* * *

**Maka wa Maid-sama!**

**Chapter 10: Tests, doors and unicorns  
**

"My cute scythe, give me a hug!" Blair yelled.

Maka tightened her grip on her pencil, she almost broke it into two pieces. She sighed and looked back at her book. The girl heard every sentence from her partner's room. Blair just planned to play with Soul again. Soul tried to avoid an argument between Blair and Maka but the cat witch was much faster and hugged the scythe boy between her boobs.

"No, Blair! Don't! Sto...urhg...stop!" Soul screamed in panic.

Maka stood up, walked over to the door and took a deep breath. "Just be quiet! I'm trying to study!" she yelled and slammed the door shut. Maka stomped back to her desk and let herself fall down. She cursed mentally.  
After a while she calmed down and continued her studying. Why she was studying? Simple answer: Professor Stein had announced a super mega difficult surprise test. Nobody knew why it was a surprise test because Stein already announced it. Well...the crazy doctor with the screw in his head couldn't be changed.  
But Maka couldn't study for long. Someone knocked on her window and begged to be let inside. Maka sighed and stood up again, walking over to the window and opening it. A certain man with scarves and black hair was flying in front of the window.

"Good evening, Maka," Asura grinned, flying into Maka's room. He landed on the ground and pushed the dust off his clothes.

"What are you doing here, Kishin?" Maka snapped rather silently.

Asura gave her a confused look. "Paying a little visit to you. C'mon, Maka. I've been here several times, so why are you still surprised?" he asked her, crossing his arms. "I just wanted to see you."

"Okay, but then sit on the bed and be quiet! I'm studying," Maka said, grabbing her book.

"Why?"

"Professor Stein planned a surprise test for us," Maka explained while reading her book.

"Surprise test?" Asura asked, raising his eyebrow, "But when he..."

"I know, I'm wondering about Stein, too. But well...and now, be quiet," Maka hissed. Asura sat down on her bed, watching the small meister putting her nose in the book. The Kishin smiled as a awesome idea came in his head. He let his scarves silently float over to Maka. They wrapped around the tiny girl ad lifted her up.  
"Hey, what...put me down!" Maka commanded. She was completely ignored by the Kishin.

Asura leaned against the wall and placed Maka on his lap. The scythe meister struggled but was tightly held in a tight hug.

"Just relax. I think that's the better way to study," Asura smirked.

"No, it isn't," Maka hissed. But she didn't continue struggling, she just kept quiet, looked in her book and tried to read. It wasn't the most comfortable position but at least the Kishin was quiet. He just cuddled to the meister. Maka ignored him, she just wanted to study! Maka skipped some pages and started reading a new chapter.  
Suddenly her eyelid twitched. The Kishin used his chance and started nuzzling Maka's neck while his hand wandered under Maka's blouse. He caressed the skin of her neck with his tongue and grabbed her chest with his hand.

"Asura...stop it..." Maka protested.

"Just keep studying," Asura said, licking along her neck. Maka squeaked at his little action. She closed her book and hit the Kishin's head with it. He winced in pain and stopped his 'business'.  
"That's your own fault," Maka said. "Just let me study." She opened her book again and continued reading. Asura growled a bit but soon a smirk stretched out on his mouth. He leaned over Maka and pushed her with her belly to the mattress of her bed.

"Asura!" Maka turned her hand into a fist.

"Wait, before you hit me with the book again...do I really keep you from reading?" The Kishin asked.

Maka thought for a moment. She decided to let it slide, the Kishin would do something else anyways. She already was used to his little 'games'. Maka just sighed and kept on reading her school book. Meanwhile Asura started to kiss her neck again. Silently, Maka groaned but she didn't want to show it, she tried to suppress it.

_"Just think of something else. Right! Just read the damn book..."_ Maka tightened her grip on the book. She yawned after a while. It was pretty late and Maka had been studying for the whole day. She was tired and exhausted and then a perverted Kishin visited her to molest her again. Could it get worse? Well...

"Asura!" Maka screamed as the Kishin's hands wandered under her blouse and opened her bra. She tried to kick Asura but her leg was quickly held by one of his scarves.  
"Just calm down, Maka," Asura smiled. "It's okay, I will stop," he closed the clasps of her bra again, sat up and pulled Maka into his lap like he did before.

The small scythe meister yawned again and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Are you tired?" Asura asked.

"No, I just got something into my eye...Sure, I'm tired!" Maka hissed.

Asura just chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her in a tight but also kind hug. He leaned his chin on Maka's head. The girl yawned a third time.

"Are you angry at me that I visited you again?" Asura mumbled with a silent voice.

No response.

"Maka?"

The Kishin looked at the girl in his arms. Maka already fell asleep. He chest moved up and down from her breathing. Asura smiled, he carefully placed Maka on her bed and covered her with the pink blanket.

"Good night, my sweet maid-," Asura shrugged as he heard a voice.

"Oi, Maka?" A voice from outside the room. It was Soul.

"Crap! Why did he have to come now?" Asura jumped to his feet and looked for a place to hide hastily. He was about to jump out of the window as Soul turned to the doorknob of the door. Asura jumped out and held himself on the window frame. In the next moment Soul entered the room. "Maka..we..." he saw his sleeping meister but wondered why she fell asleep while wearing her clothes for the day. Maybe she was just too tired to change in her pyjama. Soul didn't know what really happened while he fought against Blair for his freedom.

"You shouldn't sleep when your window is still open," Soul mumbled and walked over to the window. He closed it but didn't know that a certain Kishin was hanging on it who almost screamed in pain as his hands got squeezed between frame in window. Asura's face turned red, he bit on his tongue to suppress his painful scream. But mentally he cursed. He wanted to kill the scythe sooo badly!

Meanwhile Soul put a hand on Maka's shoulder and smiled kindly. "Good night, little bookworm," he said and went out the room. He closed the door quietly not to wake Maka.

Asura's scarf pushed the window open again, he pulled his now injured hands out and waved them. It hurt like hell.  
"This little rat...I will..." Ausra cursed silently. He looked at his sleeping personal maid again and forgot about his death threats. Asura flew over to Maka and gave a small kiss on her lips. A big grin stretched out on his mouth. It was the first time Maka didn't struggle against a kiss! Okay...even thought that she was asleep...but it was a great triumph for the Kishin.

"And good luck with the surprise test..." the Kishin mumbled and flew out of her room. "YES!" he yelled at the memory of the kiss.

**...Next day...**

The test was already over. Maka did well on the test but had other problems to manage. Right before the lesson started she wanted to go into the classroom but had a little accident...

"Ahaha...haha..." Soul laughed, he already had tears in his eyes. "Our new unicorn Maka...hahaha..." he grinned and chuckled. Both, Soul and Maka were walking along one of the DWMA's corridors. School was over and the funny part of the day just began. But not for Maka.

Maka sighed ind annoyance and sadness while walking. She touched her forehead slightly, actually the injured area of her forehead. A huge blue and hurting bump and also bruise was on her forehead. It hurt at the touch, Maka winced. "Oh, dear..."

How Maka had got that bump? Well...

**_-Flashback-_**

**_"Hey, do you think the surprise test is canceled?" Soul asked his partner who was sitting next to him._**

**_"Don't know," Maka said. "Maybe Stein is sick and has to stay at home."_**

**_Already fifteen minutes passed since every student arrived in the classroom. The only one who was missing was Professor Stein. All the students and kids wondered because of the surprise test. They didn't have much time left now. But the test could also be canceled because the doctor still didn't arrive. _**

**_"What are you doing, Maka?" Soul asked as Maka stood up._**

**_"I will go to the teachers room, maybe Stein is just too late. I will check on it," Maka said, walking down._**

**_She went to the huge door of the classroom and wanted to open it._**

**_Suddenly, the door opened and hit Maka's forehead with full might. The girl fell backwards to the ground, she winced and rubbed her forehead. A blue bruise started to develop on her forehead, right in the middle. All the students started laughing at the event. Even Soul and Death the Kid. Why Kid? Well,...the bruise was right in the middle of her forehead and that meant it was perfectly symmetrical.  
Maka almost cried and looked up who hit her with the door._**

**_"Okay, guys, stop laughing. The lessons begins now," Spirit Albarn said. He didn't notice that he hit his own daughter with the damn wooden door. He wondered why everyone was laughing._**

**_"I will watch you while you will write the test," Spirit said and packed the stack of sheets on the desk. "If you ask why Stein isn't here, he has to bring his scalpel collection in order after his collection fell to the ground completely," the Death Scythe explained._**

**_"Yeah!" A annoyed voice yelled from outside the room. It was Professor Stein. "Thanks to certain idiot called 'Death Scythe' who broke the table where the scalpels were on!"_**

**_Spirit shivered at the sentence. "It wasn't on purpose!" he yelled._**

**_"Aha, sure!" Stein replied._**

**_The class was laughing even harder now. Maka sat on the ground, rubbing her injury. She winced and cried._**

**_"Stop laughing!" Spirit commanded._**

**_"Hey, Death Scythe! You made a unicorn out of your daughter!" Soul almost laughed his a*** off. He pointed at Maka. Her small bruise turned into a bump and became bigger and bigger. Spirit stared at his daughter in shock.  
"Maka, I...I..."_**

**_"I hate you, papa..."_**

**_-Flashback end-_**

"Why me?" Maka sighed, she lowered her head.

She and her partner came out of the huge building. Crona was already waiting for them, "Maka, Soul," he exclaimed, walking over to them. Crona stopped in front of them. "Goo..good..that..you...what happened to your forehead, Maka?" the black-blooded boy asked.

"Looks like you turned transformed into a unicorn," Ragnaroeck appeared on Crona's back. The demon sword started laughing. Just like Soul. He chuckled again and started laughing like crazy.  
That was so embarrassing for Maka. _"I hope they nobody in the cafe will notice." _Maka thought, she prayed mentally.

**...**

"Ahahahaahaha!" The chainsaw man couldn't calm down anymore. He cried as he laughed. "Damn! I didn't know that unicorns are working in this cafe!" he chuckled and smirked.

Maka raised one eyebrow angrily. She was about to hit Giriko with the tablet.

Asura and Giriko were sitting at the same table again. Asura smirked but didn't dare to say something about Maka's bump. Instead Giriko yelled through the whole cafe as he saw the maid with the bruise on her forehead.  
"What..." Maka sighed, "What would you like to eat?" she asked. Maka looked around, she noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, where is Free?" she blinked a couple of times.

Giriko gulped, he coughed once and suppressed another laughing attack. "He is downsta-" he stopped as the Kishin elbowed him hardly into his ribs.  
"Ouch! You little...I mean...Free is not here..." Giriko said.

"Right, not here," Asura repeated.

"Okay..." Maka muttered, "I thought you wanted to say something like 'downstairs'?" she asked.

"No, no, no! You must have dreamed...I said Free isn't here," Giriko sweated. He pulled on his collar to get more oxygen.

"Well...so, did you already decide?" Maka asked, pulling out her notepad and her pencil.

Giriko didn't hesitate, "The coconut cake!"

The Kishin just rolled with his eyes. He was annoyed by the man sitting next to him. He was much too childish for his opinion.  
"For me the chocolate cake," Asura said. "It always reminds me of your sweet lips..." the Kishin raised his eyebrows and winked a few times. Maka almost broke the pencil between her fingers but she tried to ignore the annoying statements of her master.

"Yes, Asura-sama..." she muttered and went into the kitchen. Nobody was there. Maka wondered. She picked one piece of each cake, put them on two plates and went back to her costumers. She put the plates on the table.  
"Enjoy the cake," Maka said with a smile.

"Don't have tell me, unicorn," Giriko smirked, already taking a big bite of the sweet cake.

"Thanks, my little sweet maid," Asura said, smirking.

"Cut it off," Maka hissed. The Kishin's smile disappeared, he started eating his piece of cake.

Maka went back into the kitchen. She was still alone. Have the others been in their break? But why would they leave Maka alone? Maka went along to the changing room. She walked past the blue door again and suddenly she heard some known voices coming from inside. Maka went back and stared at the blue door with a thoughtful look. "I will find out what is behind that door..." she growled.

Maka raised her arm and grabbed the doorknob.

Suddenly the door opened and hit Maka's forehead again. Exactly on her bump. Maka winced and fell onto her butt. Patty came out and dashed into the kitchen, she seemed to be in hurry. But why the hell did Patty came out? Did she know what was behind that damn door?The scythe meister maid stood up again and rubbed her forehead. The bump on her head had become bigger.

"Great..." Maka mumbled sarcastically. She grabbed the doorknob again and opened the door. She looked into the small room. There was nothing but Maka still heard some voices.  
She noticed a hatch on the ground. Maka turned around to make sure that nobody saw her. She bent down and opened the hatch.

"Bingo..." Maka smirked. There were stairs ...or actually a ladder leading to the basement. Maka carefully and silently climbed down the ladder. The small shaft was dark and scary but Maka wanted to know what was down there! She had to know!  
As she reached the ground, Maka saw a dim light coming from the end of another gangway. She walked along the dark corridor, the voices became louder. Maka somehow knew these voices but she couldn't tell whose voices they were. She came to another blue door.

Maka gulped and grabbed the doorknob. She was about to open it as suddenly the door opened it and hit her forehead again. But this time with much more force. Maka's sight became blurred. The last thing she saw were two persons in front of her: A girl with a black and white dress and a orange frog hat and the werewolf man with the magical eye Free.

"_Isn't that Free and Eruka Frog?"_ Maka thought before she closed her eyes. A sharp pain rushed through her head. Darkness came over her and she heard one last sentence.

"Maka?"

"Hey, what is that scythe meister girl doing here?"

* * *

**Hehe...poor Maka *cough* not really *cough*  
And, what did you think? I really hope you like this chapter. The plot is slowly coming up. It will be very interesting to see what was behind the second blue door and why Eruka Frog was there.  
Let's see if Maka can find out ;)  
**

**Please review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ohkubo!  
I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Kaichou wa Maid-sama (c) Hiro Fujiwara!**


	11. Meeting with the manager

**SORRY that it took so long to post this chapter! My internet didn't work for a few days!  
I hope you can forgive me. Have fun with reading :)  
**

**Please review**

* * *

**Maka wa Maid-sama!**

**Chapter 11: Meeting with the manager  
**

Maka slowly opened her eyes. She had a bad headache, her forehead hurt from the 'impact' with the door and she felt dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Kishin Asura asked, leaning over her.

Maka blinked a few times, she nodded slowly. "Yes...I think I'm alright," she muttered. Maka forced herself to sit, she touched her forehead carefully. Jacqueline, Kim, Asura, Free and Giriko stood around her with worried expressions. They were in the changing room. Asura helped his personal maid to stand up. He held her shoulders to make sure that Maka wouldn't fall to the ground again. "You should be more careful next time. Doors can be very dangerous," the Kishin suggested.

"Thanks for the warning but this comes a little bit too late," Maka rubbed her hurting forehead. "Damn, I think I hallucinated," she winced.

"Why?" Giriko crossed his arms over his chest, his mouth twitched into a stupid smirk. "Did you saw me naked in your hallucina-"

"Shut up, jigsaw!" Maka yelled. "I saw the frog-witch Eruka. Maybe just the memory of our first fight," Maka told them.

Suddenly, Kim and Jacqueline gulped nervously, they looked at each other. Free started whistling and scratching himself behind his head. Maka raised one eyebrow. "Guys? Are you hiding something?" she asked curiously.

"No. How did you get this idea?" Kim laughed, waving with her hands. She put one hand on Maka's back. "Don't worry. That was just a bad dream. I mean why should a witch be here?" she asked. Sweat drops covered Kim's face.

"You're right," Maka smiled suddenly. "Just a dream. Okay, uhm...and now..." she stuttered, "Oh, yes. I have work to do. Some costumers sure are waiting for their food," she said rather confused and still dazed. Maka grabbed a nearby tablet and ran into the cafe. Asura, Free, Kim and Jacqueline sighed in relief. Jacqueline wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Damn, that was close," she mumbled.

The Kishin nodded. "Too close for my opinion."

"Do you think Maka will try to go downstairs again?" Giriko asked, glancing at the others.

"Maybe, we should be more careful next time. It would be terrible if Maka found out our little secret," Kim said.

"We should ask the manager about this problem," Jacqueline suggested. Everyone nodded at her statement.

**...**

"What an exhausting day..." Maka sighed as she came into her tiny apartment. She closed the door behind herself and took off her jacket. She walked into the kitchen where Soul was waiting. He had already cooked dinner and was sitting at the table, waiting for his meister. But the food already became cold. Soul raised one eyebrow as he saw Maka coming in.

"Where have you been?" he asked with suspicion.

Maka looked around. "I met...Kim in the park. We just...talked and forgot about the time," Maka lied, she couldn't find another explanation. She sat down on the chair at the table. She noticed Soul's expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing..." Soul said. "I just wonder...where did you meet Kim?" he asked.

Maka almost squealed at his question. It became more and more difficult to hide her secret. Especially with the Kishin, the werewolf and the chainsaw as costumers. They easily could go around and tell everyone that Maka is a maid in the Kawaii Cafe. Maka shivered at the imagination of Soul finding out her secret. That would be the most horrible and embarrassing moment in her life.

"Oh," Maka tried to change the subject. "I haven't seen Blair. Do you know where she is?"

Soul shook his head. "I think she is in the cabaret club with your dad again," he mumbled.  
Maka's eyelid started twitching. Did her papa actually go in that damn club again? Did he meet some women again? How mean!

"Maka..." Soul shook her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Soul?" Maka asked.

The scythe boy stood up and went over to his partner. Maka also jumped to her feet in confusion. Soul actually seemed to be worried. He slowly stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around his meister. "Wha..." Maka blushed in surprise. She didn't know why he acted so weird. Maka tried to get out of his sudden but also nice hug but Soul held her tightly.

"Something is bothering you, isn't it? You can always tell me," Soul said in a soft voice. Maka blushed even more. She wasn't used to his gentle behaving. Okay, she knew that he cares about her but this situation was a real surprise.  
"Soul..." Maka stuttered. She was kind of touched but couldn't tell him about the cafe..and the Kishin. Actually Maka's problem became bigger since the Kishin got a crush on her. He wanted to have his personal maid's attention 24/7. All the time. And Maka knew how easy it was to get him jealous.

"Soul...everything is fine.." Maka said, pushing herself away from Soul. He stared at her with wide eyes and nodded but kinda angry.

"Then it's okay..." Soul said. He went away.

Maka watched him going away. "Where are you going?" she asked confused.

"Ito my room. I'm tired..." Soul said before he disappeared inside his room and slammed the door shut. Maka sighed. She didn't want him to get upset with her.

Maka also went into her room and let herself fall onto her bed. She sighed into the pillow and hid her face there. "This can't get worse, can it?" Maka muttered herself. She raised her head as she heard an annoying knocking noise. That sound came from the window. "I don't even have to look..." she said to herself, knowing that it was a certain Kishin who visited her again.  
The scythe meister jumped to her feet and walked over to the window. She opened it, seeing a Kishin with a big smirk on his lips flying in front of her window. He flew into the room.  
"Good evening, Maka," Asura said. He landed in the room and pushed the dust off his clothes.

"Okay, what do you want?" Maka asked, crossing her arms.

Asura just shrugged with his shoulders. "Nothing...I just wanted to visit my personal maid. By the way...hey guys! Get in, now!" the Kishin yelled. Maka covered his mouth in fear that Soul could hear him. "What are you..." Maka was cut off.

"Hey, nice room.." Giriko muttered as he climbed into Maka's room. Followed by the werewolf guy. Maka's eyelid twitched again, staring at the other visitors.  
What are they doing here?" the scythe meister asked.

"Visiting you. Wow, that room...is really...girly..." Giriko sighed. "Really really girly..." he added.

"But it's quite nice," Free said, looking around. "A lot of books," he said as he found the huge bookshelf in the corner.

"Flat-chested bookworm," Giriko mumbled under his breath. But Maka heard him. She heard every word like 'Bookworm/flat-chest/stupid pigtailed gir/etc.' in the radius of five kilometers. Maka grabbed the book that was on her desk and raised the hand she held it with. Free and Asura stepped back. Giriko looked at them kind of annoyed and raised one eyebrow. "What is it?"

Asura pointed behind Giriko where Maka prepared herself for a giant Maka-Chop.

"Maka..." Maka mumbled.

"Wait!" Giriko yelled, jumping backwards.

"CHOP!" Maka slammed the heavy book on the chainsaw's head. He winced Giriko almost cried while trying to suppress a scream. Before he even had the chance to scream, the Kishin and Free covered his mouth. They 'sshed' at him, mentioning him to be quiet.

"Maka?" Soul's voice came from outside the room.

Maka face-palmed her forehead. "Hide somewhere!" she hissed at her three visitors. Free, Giriko and Asura hastily searched for a place to hide. They looked around hastily and ran around like crazy.

"Maka, everything okay? I heard some voices," Soul said as he entered the room. He found his meister laying on the bed and reading a book (playing innocently). "Oh, really?" Maka asked, putting her book aside. "You must have dreamed," she said.  
Soul shook his head. He was so sure that he heard male voices coming from her room. He looked around, 'scanning' all corners of Maka's room. Nobody was there. "Oh...okay...good night," Soul said as he left again. He closed the door, not noticing that Giriko was hiding behind it. As soon as the door was closed he sighed in relief. Kishin Asura had hid himself at the ceiling (he was 'glued' to the ceiling) and Free hid himself under Maka's bed. He crawled out, let's say...forcing himself out from under her bed. "This place is a bit too small for me..." Free said.

"Looks like that guy loves you..." Giriko suddenly said.

Maka's and Asura's faces became pale. Maka stared at the chainsaw with a blank expression. "How...how did you get this ...idea..." she asked. Giriko shrugged with his shoulders. "Don't ya see? He came because he was worried. He heard us, that means he heard some 'guys' and ran over to your room. That screams love to me," Giriko said, crossing his arms.

Suddenly Asura's face became read in anger. He growled and gritted his teeth. _"How dare that stupid weapon...she is mine...I will...kill him..." _he thought angrily.  
The scythe meister shook her head. "That's nonsense. We are just meister and partner, that's all. And now, all three..get the hell out!" Maka hissed, pointing at the window.

"That's cruel. We just came to visit you and you toss us out," Giriko smirked.

"Now!" Maka yelled, a vein appeared on her head.

"Okay, okay..." Giriko said, walking over to the window. He jumped onto the window frame. "Good night then...flat-chest," he said.

Suddenly Maka threw a book at him, hitting his head. The crash caused Giriko to fall of the window frame. Maka, Asura and Free just heard the 'thud' from the crash with the ground and then...Giriko wincing and cursing in all possible ways.  
"He will never learn..." Free shook his head slowly. "Well, then...good night..." he jumped out of the window.

"AAAH!" Giriko yelled.

Free actually landed on Giriko's back which didn't make the situation any better.

"Maka..." Asura said as he walked over to the window.

"Yes?" Maka asked.

Asura glanced at her slightly but it turned into an angry glare. "You are my maid.." he hissed silently before he flew out of the window. Maka shivered as she heard that kind of threat. At least it sounded like a threat. The Kishin's expression was completely different, it was rather angry, jealous and...a dark aura surrounded him.

"What do you..." Maka wanted to ask him what he meant but her three visitors already disappeared. She sighed and closed the window. Maka went to her bed and laid down again. "Something is wrong..." she mumbled.

**...**

At the same time somewhere else. Some people met in the cafe, in a kind of dark office. Kim, Jacqueline, Patty, Liz, Mizune and Eruka Frog sat in front of a huge desk which was mostly covered by the shadow.  
Kishin Asura, Free and Giriko just came into that office.

"You are late," Eruka said, turning around to them.

"Sorry, we just had to do something..." Giriko shrugged with his shoulders. "Woa, who is this hot chick?" he asked, pointing at Mizune.

Mizune glanced at him. "A combination of all Mizune sisters," she mumbled.

"Sure..." Giriko hissed.

"Hey, you know why we met here," Kim interrupted. "We have more important things to talk about. Maka will try to find out what's behind that door again. If she finds out that secret...that will be a problem,"

"That cafe wasn't a good idea. We should both cafes," Jacqueline said with a serious voice while crossing her arms.

Asura glared at her, "But that means..."

"Yes, we won't meet again in Death City." Jacqueline cut him off.

"But we just sneaked out to get here," Free protested.

"Yes," Eruka nodded.

"Now, now...calm down. We won't close the cafes," A voice said. it was a female voice but her face was hidden in the shadow. "We have to get at least one place where we don't have to fight. So, we can't close the cafes," the woman said.

"Thank god," Giriko sighed.

"But what will we do about Maka. If she finds out the cafe's secret...well...you know about her loyalty to the DWMA," Asura said rather calmly.

"You are the manager!" Kim said, standing up. "What shall we do, Blair?"

The cat-witch Blair stepped out of the shadow. She smiled. "Just trying to keep that secret. Nyahh" Blair smiled.

* * *

**Well...that chapter was kind of crappy. But now you know who the manager is :)  
Let's see if they can keep their secret like they planned. And what do they mean with 'both cafes'?  
**

**I hope you like it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater/Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ohkubo! Kaichou wa Maid-sama (c) Hiro Fujiwara!  
**


	12. Boyfriends

**Well...here is chapter 12. Something interesting will happen here. It's also the countdown to the last chapters. We still have three more chapters to go until the story is finished.  
I hope you will like it.  
Enjoy reading.  
**

**Review... or I will take your soul! XD  
**

* * *

**Maka wa Maid-sama!**

**Chapter 12: Boyfriends  
**

"I will go now!" Maka said, opening the door. She was about to go to the cafe. It was already Saturday, so no school and no homework...for Maka at least. She had already done them in school. While Soul already got problems with the first exercise. He sat at the kitchen table, staring in his books and not understanding a single word.  
"I hate that!" he yelled. "Why did Stein give us so much homework! That's so uncool!" he tightened his grip on the pencil and almost broke it into two pieces.

Maka sighed, she walked back into the kitchen, leaning over Soul. She took a look at the exercise. A minute of silence passed until Maka glanced at Soul with a raised eyebrow. "That's it? We talked about this in school," she said with annoyance.

"Really?" Soul turned around to her.

"Really. But you slept in that lesson," Maka hissed. She went back to the door. "Well, I will be back in the evening," she said, closing the door after leaving the apartment. Maka ran to the staircase and dashed downstairs, running out of the house. Maka ran along the main street of Death City, down to the town.

Meanwhile, Soul just sighed. He leaned his head on his school book. "What's wrong with you?" he mumbled, thinking about his meister. Soul crossed his arms and stared at the kitchen wall. He heard the ticking of the clock in the corridor. He sighed again and closed his eyes.  
"Oh! Soul-kun! Do you want to play with me?" a female and playful voice asked. Blair came in and walked behind Soul, pressing her boobs against his back and hugging him tightly. Soul almost couldn't breathe. He struggled in her iron-like hug. "Well? C'mon! It's sooo boring," Blair sighed.

"I..ca..ca..." Soul stuttered, trying to gasp for air.

"What? I didn't hear you," Blair said.

Soul struggled out of her grasp, he jumped away, leaning on the wall. "You almost strangled me! No, I don't want to play with you!" he yelled at the tops of his lungs. Blair just made a pretty lonely and cute face. "Gomene," she chuckled. "But you are just too cute," Blair said, walking over to Soul.

He just raised his hand, mentioning her to stop. Soul wasn't in the mood to play or to do something what could make Maka angry. Even though she wasn't at home. "Sorry, but...not today..." Soul mumbled. His look wandered to the ground, he was caught in his thoughts about Maka again. About her strange behavior and her distance to him. Soul didn't understand what was wrong.

"What are you thinking about, Soul-kun?" Blair asked.

Soul shook his head slightly. "Nothing...but..."

"It's about Maka. Am I right?" Blair cut him off suddenly.

Soul's eyes went wide. He nodded with a serious look. "Yes. She is really weird at the moment. She seems that...she doesn't like me anymore," Soul said, rather depressed as he thought about that sentence. Blair just shook her head, she chuckled again. "How did you get the idea that she doesn't like you anymore?" Blair asked. "Well... I think that she is just busy with her j...j...girls problems!" she almost said the word job! Blair gulped silently.

"What do you mean with 'girls problems?" Soul asked.

"Well...that..."

"Do you mean she has a boyfriend!?" Soul shouted suddenly causing Blair to jump. "No!" she sighed. "You don't get what I try to explain! Let's say it's just..."Blair was cut off again as Soul grabbed his jacket and ran to the door. "I have to talk to Maka! She can't have a boyfriend!" Soul shut the door and ran out of the house.  
Blair just sighed again and transformed herself back into a cat. "He didn't listen to me at all...well...this will cause a lot of trouble.." she mumbled. "Nyaa."

**...**

_"Maka! Why didn't you tell me about your boyfriend!?"_ Soul thought as he ran down the street. He didn't have any idea where Maka could be but he wanted to find her. Now! Soul turned around, he ran to the basketball field. Nobody was there. He ran further into the city. Some people walked past him but no sight of Maka! Soul dashed around the next corner and suddenly...

CRASH!

"Ow!" Soul yelped as he crashed into someone. He fell onto his butt, rubbing his nose from the crash. Soul opened his eyes after the impact, seeing that he crashed right into Death the Kid. The black-haired boy looked at Soul in surprise, then he glanced at his black jacket for a second. Suddenly, he jumped to his feet, pointed at Soul and started yelling. "Are you blind?!" he shouted angrily.

"Sorry..." The scythe boy said in confusion. "I hope I didn't h-"

"That's not important if I'm hurt! My jacket got dirty! Now the right side is all dirty but the left side is still clean!" Kid yelled. "Now, crash into me again until the dirt is symmetric at every side!"

Soul sighed about the symmetry-problem of his friend. He was much more worried about other things at the moment. Kid's not symmetrical dirty jacket was his last problem. Soul stood up, pushing the dust off his clothes. "I have much more important things to handle. Maka could have a boyfriend! And I have to save her!" he explained. As Soul saw Kid's uninterested expression, he grabbed his collar and shook him into all directions. "Did you even listen?!" Soul yelled. "I have to save Maka!"

"Calm down. By the way, I just saw Maka together with Kim and Jacqueline," Kid said.

"Where did they go!?" Soul yelled, shaking Kid even more. Kid slightly pointed into the left direction. He was grabbed by Soul and dragged away. Soul ran down the street, dashed around the next two corners and ran along the next street. He came into a good known but quiet area of Death City. Soul glanced around. "I don't like this location..." Soul muttered. "Isn't this the place where the cafe is?" he asked, turning to kid.  
Kid just nodded. He had a bad nausea after being dragged away in full speed. "Yes..." he stuttered. Behind the next corner is the Kowai Cafe," he said.

Soul walked further. He walked around the next corner, seeing a normal looking cafe. It was quiet in this area. But a slim cracking noise caught his attention. It came from the cafe. Soul went back to Kid, grabbed his collar again and dragged him away. He silently sneaked near to the cafe. Soul sneaked along the wall of the building and looked through the huge window. Kid followed him, also glancing through the glass. Their jaws almost dropped as they saw the event inside the cafe: Giriko, the werewolf man Free and the Kishin sitting at the table which was in front of the window where Soul and Kid were! Soul's eye started twitching as he saw how a maid who looked similar to Maka came to them with some plates of cake and Giriko suddenly hugged her. That maid struggled. She grabbed a book out of the nowhere and slammed it onto the chainsaw's head.

"That girl looks like Maka," Kid whispered.

"Are you blind?" Soul asked. "That girl IS Maka!" he hissed. "But what is she doing here?"

"Well...who is blind? Don't you see her uniform? Looks like she is one of the maids. Hey, but what is Giriko doing there, didn't he get house forbade for the cafe after he molested one of the maids?" Kid whispered.

They sat down under window. Soul was still in shock after he found Maka in the cafe. And the chainsaw...hugged her?! No way! "Holy crap! Does that mean Giriko is her boyfriend?" Soul asked, more to himself. "How is that possible?" He was shocked.

"I don't think Giriko is her boyfriend," Kid said, glancing through the window again.

Soul raised one eyebrow," Why?" he asked. He turned around and glanced through the glass again. He almost screamed as he saw the next event! Asura 'stole' Maka from Free, pulled her into his lap and kissed her on her cheek. Maka blushed at his action. She tried to get away. Another thing came into Soul's view. The sentence that was written on Maka's apron: Kishin's personal maid! Do not touch!  
"That little freak molests my meister! I'll kill-" Soul was about to run into the cafe, but Kid held him back.

"Not so fast. Do you really want to stomp in and yell 'hey! Let go of my meister!' ?" Kid asked. "Think for a moment. If you stomp in now, Maka will be embarrassed like hell when you play her big 'hero'. You should talk to her later but you have to be careful!" he suggested.

"Okay..." Soul mumbled.

The boys glanced through the window again but to their surprise Kishin Asura wasn't in the cafe anymore.

"Hey, where is the Kishin?" Kid asked.

"What are you doing there?" A voice behind them suddenly said. Kid and Soul turned around immediately, seeing Kishin Asura standing in front of them. His scarves spread out and wrapped around their ankles. Asura dragged them away and behind the next corner.  
"Let go off me!" Soul yelled at the Kishin.

"Calm down. I just want to know...what are you doing here, scythe boy?" Asura asked with his deep voice. A hint of annoyance was hidden in it.

"Well...we actually wanted to drink... a coffee?..." Soul lied. It was a bad lie. Asura raised one eyebrow in suspicion. He leaned his hands on his hips. "Liar. Is it because of your meister?" the Kishin asked.  
"Yes it is!" Soul jumped to his feet. "Don't dare molesting her again!" he hissed.

Asura just chuckled at his statement. "I don't molest her, it was just a small kiss. But she is my personal maid so I can kiss her whenever I want," Asura told him. Soul almost became unconscious at the words 'personal maid'. "Don't touch my meister again! I don't believe that she is your personal maid! That's a bad lie!" Soul yelled in anger.

The Kishin smirked. _"So he doesn't know anything about our promise? This will be funny. Let's see how angry he can get," _Asura thought with a slim smirk on his lips.

"I expected a lot but not that you are Maka's boyfriend!" Soul shouted angrily. He growled and gritted his teeth. The rage inside of him raised to a very dangerous level.

Kid just glanced at them. He was kind of lost between them. "Okay...I will go now..." Kid said and sneaked away. He didn't want to interrupt or to...bother their conversation.

"Boyfrien-... you think that I..." Asura stopped for a minute. A brilliant idea came into his mind how he could make the scythe boy even more angry. "Sure, I'm her boyfriend. Maka always tells me how much she loves me. But she didn't even talk a single word about you.." Asura mumbled the last sentence but still loud enough for Soul to hear. The scythe almost exploded in anger.

"You aren't her boyfriend!" Soul shouted.

"Oh, I am," Asura said, chuckling. "Or why do you think Maka would wear such a apron?" he asked. Soul became silent. he saw the apron. Maka would never agree to wear such a thing...but why...  
Soul was more than confused. He found some truth in the Kishin's words. Soul's mind went blank as he thought about it again. He was shocked.

"But that..." Soul mumbled.

"What? Why so depressed? Do you want to tell me that...you like Maka?" Asura asked. "Are you jealous?"

Soul shook his head. "No! I'm not jea..." he stopped. A picture of Maka came into his mind. The nice girl who always stayed at his side. The girl who argued a lot, the flat-chested bookworm...but a lovely bookworm. Soul just noticed the warmth when he talked about her. He had to admit it. He was jealous! "You..." he muttered.

"I knew it. You love her." Asura grinned. "But now, remember one sentence," his voice became deeper and more serious.

Soul looked at the Kishin in confusion.

"Maka is mine!" Asura hissed.

* * *

**Well...I hope you liked that chapter. I really, really really hope you liked it.  
**

**Please review :)  
Let's see how the fight between Soul and Asura will end. Maka doesn't have any clue about their conversation and about Asura's lies. Let's hope that it won't end bad. See you in the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater and Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ohkubo! Kaichou wa Maid-sama!(c) Hiro Fujiwara!**


	13. Kisses and shocks!

**Hi there :)**

**Today...Maka will look behind the blue door again. She will find the shock of her life. But before she has to handle some problems with Soul and Asura! Especially with Asura! Let's see what Soul is going to do with his partner after the talk with Asura.  
**

* * *

**Maka wa Maid-sama!**

**Chapter 13: Kisses and shocks! **

"Soul, what's going on?" Maka asked. She put her book away and leaned her chin on the palm of her hand.

Since a few days Soul almost didn't talk to her. Just when she asked him about a mission or the Witch Hunter attack or becoming a Death Scythe Soul replied to her questions. But the rest... cold silence. Maka didn't know about Soul's meeting with Asura. Maka now tried her best to start a conversation with him but without success. She pocked him in his arm. Soul just stood up from the couch and started walking away.

"C'mon! Why aren't you talking to me?!" Maka crossed her arms.

Soul shrugged with his shoulders. He put his hands into his pants pockets and walked back into his room. He shut the door loudly.

Maka sighed. She lowered her head and put it on the edge of the table. In the next moment the door to the apartment was kicked open, it swung around and hit the wall with a loud 'thud'. Blair came in, she walked over to Maka while singing something silently. Blair put her arm around Maka. "What a nice day," she almost yelled. "Maka, what's wrong? You're so... depressed," Blair said worried.

"It's nothing about me, it's about Soul. He avoids talking to me. And I don't know why. Did I do something wrong?" Maka asked sadly.

"I don't think so. Maybe..." Blair paused, she searched for an explanation hastily. "...Soul just needs a time where he can be alone. Perhaps it's just a phase," Blair explained.

Maka raised one eyebrow. "I don't understand anything," she replied.

Blair sighed. "Soul is a boy. No girl will ever understand boys. They are talking in a different language. 'Yes' means 'No' and 'No' means 'I don't care' in their language. Oh, Maka, Maka, you still have to learn a lot," Blair said, patting on Maka's shoulder. "Don't worry. You just think about Soul too much..."

"Maybe..." Maka muttered.

"Do you like him that much?" Blair asked out of the sudden.

"What?!" Maka jumped to her feet.

The cat witch smiled and chuckled. "It's really cute how you care about him. Does that mean you lov-"

She was cut off by Maka, as she covered her mouth with her hand. Blair lost her balance and fell to the ground, Maka fell on top of her, still covering her mouth. "I'm not in love with him and I d..don't love him! He is my partner! Just my partner!" Maka yelled.

Silence...

Maka and Blair turned their heads to the left slowly, very slowly. They noticed Soul standing in front of them, holding a plate with a toast and staring at the girls. The girls looked at each other again and blinked a couple of times in the same moment. Maka quickly jumped to her feet again. Blair also stood up, pushing the dust off her clothes. They whistled a spontaneous created melody innocently. "Oh, Soul. I haven't seen you coming. Since when are you standing there?" Blair asked.

"Since...one minute," Soul answered. He turned around and went into his room again.

The girls sighed in relief. It was an embarrassing moment.

"Thanks for your advice, Blair. But I will just wait and see what happens," Maka said, rushing around the corner and disappearing into her room. She leaned against the door, sighing. Maka wrapped her arms around herself, comforting her a bit. Soul's strange behaving didn't get out of her mind. She felt terrible but she didn't even know why. Maka slid down on the door, she landed on her knees. She turned her her and looked out of the window, the sunset already began. It was evening. Maka closed her eyes for a while, thinking about Blair's words.

**...**

It knocked on Maka's door. The scythe meister opened her eyes. She noticed that she had fallen asleep. The knocking woke her up. Maka looked around, she stood up and opened the door. Blair stood in front of it. "Maka-chan, I have a great idea," she said.

"Really?" Maka asked with a sleepy voice.

Blair grabbed the meister's wrist and dragged her out. Maka, still tired, yawned loudly. She didn't know what Blair had planned. Blair and Maka came to Soul's room. They stood in front of the door.

"And?" Maka asked.

"Just wait," Blair said and ran around the corner. She came back after a couple of seconds with a key in her hands. Maka didn't suspect anything bad but she had a bad feeling.

Blair suddenly grabbed her shoulders, turned Maka around, she almost touched the door with her nose. Blair knocked on the door. "Wait, Blair!" Maka protested but it was too late.

Inside the room, Soul laid on the bad. He quickly took a book as he heard the knocking and acted like he was reading something.

Blair already had opened the door and pushed Maka into Soul's room. She closed it again and locked it with the key. "You can thank me later!"

"Blair! Let me out! That's so mean!" Maka yelled. "You will pay for this!" She turned her head, finding Soul. Something was weird. He read a book? A school book? Soul?  
"Uh...Soul?" Maka asked rather confused.

"What is it? Can't you see that I'm reading?" he asked rather annoyed. The tone in his voice told Maka to get out of his room but as she took a closer look she noticed something.

Maka leaned her hand on her hip. "Aha. I didn't know that you like reading books in your free time. And I didn't know that you can read upside down," she said, pointing at the book. Soul held it wrong. He just took it to...act cool in front of his partner. Soul quickly turned it around. Sticking his nose into the book again, he tried to ignore Maka.

"Soul, whatá wrong? You´re ignoring me all the time and you avoid talking to me. Did I do something wrong?" Maka asked, crossing her arms.

Soul ignored her, and kept looking in his book.

"C'mon, Soul!" Maka yelled. "Don't act like I'm not here!" She couldn't suppress her anger anymore. Maka wanted to know so badly why Soul didn't talk to her.

Still, no response.

"Fine!" Maka shouted. She stomped to the door, opened it and...

"Maka, wait!" Soul exclaimed suddenly. Maka stopped, she closed the door again and turned her head to her partner. Her anger in her eyes disappeared, they just showed curiosity and also sadness. Maka didn't understand anything at the moment, it was like her life changed completely since she jobbed as maid. In other words: since she kept that secret.

Soul mentioned Maka to come over to him, she slowly sat down on the mattress. Deeply, she looked into Soul's eyes. The scythe boy sighed, he face-palmed his forehead. "Sorry...Maka...I'm just..." he tried to explain but stuttered too much. Soul took a deep breath. "Maka..."

"Yes?"

"Since a while you are acting quite strange... is something bothering you?" Soul asked. "Or is someone bothering you?"

Maka's skin tingled. The picture of Asura came into her mind, she shook her head quickly. "No, no! How did you get this...idea?" she asked. Her eyelid was twitching. _"Damn, I will kill Blair for this! She locked the door and I can not get out of here! Soul will freak out if he knows about the Kishin!" _she thought in panic. 'Well...I'm just busy at the moment. I'm meeting Kim and Jacqueline and-"

Soul cut her off. "And Patty and Liz quite often. Girls stuff, right? Do you meet someone else?" he asked.

Maka gulped nervously. "No! Just the girls...we are talking about..."

"Yes?"

"Girls stuff..."

"Maka?"

"Yes, Soul?"

The scythe boy folded his hands and kept looking at the ground. He played with his fingers. He wanted to say something 'special' to her but he was too nervous. He gulped and suddenly Soul took Maka's hands. The meister looked at him with big eyes, she didn't know what to do in such a moment. She just let him talk and wanted to see what would happen.  
"Maka, I want to be honest. I'm worried about you," Soul said. "I'm scared that..." he paused. Soul looked deeply into her eyes, his coolness from before disappeared completely.

"...that you don't..." he continued silently.

Maka and Soul slowly moved closer to each other. Maka closed her eyes as Soul put a finger under her chin and lifted Maka's head up a bit. He moved closer with his lips. "...like me," he whispered silently and ended his sentence. Soul pressed his lips onto Maka's. Maka wanted to move backwards but she didn't, something told her to stay like this. To stay like this forever. She blushed as their kiss continued. Soul's tongue slid into her mouth. Their tongues danced without end. Maka slowly wrapped her arms around Soul's neck, bringing him closer.

She slowly opened her eyes, seeing that Soul's eyes were closed. Before she was able to close them again, she found something shocking behind Soul! Asura, Giriko and Free were glancing through Soul's window, watching their kiss.

Asura's anger was written in his face, he became red of anger and jealousy and growled while gritting his teeth. Giriko clapped his hands and raised his thumb. And Free...he watched everything and nodded constantly with a smile.

Maka quickly pushed herself away from Soul. She shook her head slightly and looked to the window again. Aura, Giriko and Free ducked in the same moment as Soul turned around to their direction.

"Uhm...Maka..." Soul tried to explain.

"Hehe...it's quite late... I-I-I should go to bed..." Maka said...er...stuttered. Her hands were shaking. Maka quickly turned around and ran to the door. "Blair, please, let me out!" she stuttered, yelling. The sound of a key getting stuck into the keyhole let Maka calm down. Blair opened the door, Maka ran out and dashed into her room, locking herself in there.

"Did something happen?" Blair asked.

Soul shook his head. He let himself fall onto his bed again. Soul face-palmed his forehead and sighed. "I'm so stupid..."

Back in Maka's room:  
Maka came in. Her heart was pounding and her cheeks didn't want to stop blushing, her whole face was red like a cherry. Maka ran up and down in her room until she heard someone knocking on her window. Maka walked over to it and opened it, facing a really angry and jealous Kishin.

"What-" she tried to say but was cut off.

"You kissed him?" Asura yelled, leaning closer to Maka. "You're my maid! I'm the one you should kiss!" he shouted at her. Suddenly, Giriko and Free also stuck their heads in and leaned over Asura, pushing him down.

"Congratulation," Free and Giriko said at the same time.

Free took Maka's hand in his and shook it. "Really good! Congratulation to your. Your boyfriend is quite nice," he said, causing Maka to blush even more.

"He is not my/her boyfriend!" Maka and Asura protested in the same moment. They looked at each other for a while, until Maka turned her head away from him. She slapped herself mentally and hoped to calm down.

"He really loves you. Ha, but that guy doesn't have any clue how to kiss," Giriko hissed with a smirk.

"..ot..true..." Maka mumbled.

"What?" Giriko asked.

"That's not...true..." Maka said, blushing more and more. Actually she wanted cry now, it was so embarrassing and strange for her. "Now, get out!" Maka pouted. "Get out!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay," Free said. "Bye, Maka," he said, climbing out of the window. Giriko shrugged with his shoulders and followed the werewolf man. Asura didn't react for a minute. Then he turned around and walked over to the window, not saying a single word. He closed the window and gritted his teeth.

"I said get out!" Maka hissed. She wanted to be alone now. An angry Kishin was the last thing she needed at the moment.

"No..." Asura muttered. He turned around to Maka. His cold gaze let her shiver. Asura stepped closer to Maka, grabbing her shoulders.

"Wha-" Maka protested but a scarf wrapped around her mouth.

"Do you think I will just watch how that stupid scythe will take you away from me?" he asked with a harsh voice. Maka stepped back as she sensed the anger raising within the Kishin but it was a failed attempt to get away. The Kishin leaned closer to her. "Do you remember my offer to become mine on your own will? That offer is canceled. You will become mine even if I have to use force!" he said in a sinister voice.

Maka struggled in the Kishin's grip when she heard his words. Drops of sweat rolled down her face. Asura's scarves wrapped around Maka's body, lifting her up, he dragged her to her bed and pinned her down onto the mattress. Asura quickly crawled on top of the scythe meister, making sure that she can't escape somehow. He leaned down to her, his lips were brushing against hers. "First of all I have to get rid of the scythe boy's taste that he left," Asura said. He pressed his lips onto Maka's. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth, exploring every corner of Maka´s mouth. She groaned between the kiss. Asura nibbled on Maka's bottom lip. He bit it slightly. Then he wandered down to her neck with his lips.

"A..Asu-.." A scarf wrapped around her mouth again.

The Kishin kissed down on Maka's neck and licked on it. "Do you like that, my cute maid?" Asura mumbled.

Maka shook her head and mumbled something through his scarf, she couldn´t speak correctly. Instead some tears ran down her cheeks. Asura looked at her as he felt the teardrop on his flesh scarf. His expression changed. He stopped, Asura sat down normally and freed her from the scarf. His silence scared Maka even more.

"W...what?" Maka sked. Her body was still trembling. "Why did you stop?"

"There is no sense in forcing you. I want you to be happy... even when..." Asura mumbled nervously. He jumped on the ground with his feet and walked over to the window. "Se you, Maka," he said.

"Wait! Asura!" Maka yelled, grabbing his sleeve and stopping him. Asura turned his head to her. "What´s wrong? Everyone acts like I´m..I´m... Asura, what happened?" she asked.

The Kishin didn´t respond. He laid his hand onto her shoulder. "You should have noticed a long time ago," Asura said, leaning down to her. He kissed Maka on her lips and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. Maka closed her eyes in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly, Asura let go of her. He sighed and climbed out of the window and flew away.

"Don´t you see that I love you?" he mumbled while flying.

Maka touched her lips with her hand, she felt her cheeks becoming red. She kissed two boys today, two boys she actually liked. Maka sat down on her bed, she shook her head and slapped her cheeks. "Calm down, Maka...it was jsut a...kiss..." she stuttered.

**_...The next day..._**

Maka yawned loudly. She just brought some plates with cake to some costumers. Today, the cafe was full of costumers. All maids had to work hardly. But Maka... she was still tired. She couldn´t sleep in the last night because the event with the kisses didn´t disappear. She was exhausted and tired, very tired.

"Maka-chan!" Giriko called her. He, Asura and Free sat at the same table as always. Just Asura was quiet, he didn´t talked to Maka today, not even to Giriko and Free. They wondered about the Kishin´s behaving but didn´t to ask him what was wrong.

"Hey, Maid, bring me a piece of the strawberry cake!" Giriko ordered...er...commanded. Maka noddled slowly and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, what´s wrong with the flat-chested maid?" Giriko hissed.

Free shrugged with his shoulders. "Dunno. But don´t make her angry," Free said. "By the way, Asura, since yesterday you didn´t say a single word. Did something happen with you and Maka?"

"No..." Asura muttered.

"And what happened then?" Giriko asked.

"Shut up, jigsaw! That´s not your business!" Suddenly, Asura stood up and yelled at him. "I´ll be downstairs!" he hissed. Asura walked away, he went to the blue door, opened it and disappeared into the small room behind the door. Free and Giriko looked at each other, shrugging. They couldn´explain the Kishin´s sudden outburst.

Maka just came back with Giriko´s strawberry cake. She put it onto the table. "Have a nice appetite," she said. "Hey, where is Asura?"

"Downsta- urhg...ow!" Giriko winced as Free elbowed him right into his ribs. Freee mentiopned him to be careful with his words. Maka raised an eyebrow. "You didn´t want to say ´downstairs´?" she asked.

The werewolf man and the chainsaw shook their heads at the same time.

Maka beat the table with her fists, her eyes were red in agner and a vein appeared on her head. "Hey, stop kidding me! What is there downstairs?! Tell me, now!" she yelled at the top pf her lungs.

"Well...we aren´t allowed to tell you.." Free stuttered.

"Not allowed!? Listen! I don´t know what´s wrong with everybody! You´re hiding something! I´m sick of you! Stop lying and stop kidding me!" Maka shouted, causing Free and Giriko to duck. All the other costumers looked at her in shock, they gulped nervously.  
"Fine, if you don´t want to tell me I have to find out by myself!" Maka shouted. She stomped away and went through thte kitchen to the changing room. Maka stood in front of the blue door again. She kicked it open in anger.

"Maka, wait!" Kim heard her and ran out of the kitchen, she wanted to stop Maka from going into the room.

Maka stomped in the middle of the room and opened the small door on the ground. She found the stairs again and went downstairs, while cursing like a sailor. She head some voices from the end of the small tunnel. Maka ran to the door in front of her and grabbed the doorknob.

"Maka, stop. Don´t open it!" Giriko, Kim and Free ran after the meister maid. But it was already to late. Maka turned the doorknob around.

"You can´t stop me. I will..." Maka stopped as she opened the door and looked behind it. Her jaw dropped open. In front of her were about twenty tables. The room was full of people, all were costumers. She found some known faces in front of her, like Eruka Frog who wore a maid uniform just like Patty, Tsubaki and Liz, Blair, some of Arachne´s helpers with the dark coats, Mosquito, Mifune, Death the Kid, Black*Star and... Soul, Asura and her father Spirit! All people Maka had known where here! Even Crona, he wore a waiter outfit!

"Papa!?" Maka yelled in shock.

"Maka?" Spirit was surprised to see his daughter.

"Maka!" Soul stood up, staring at Maka in shock.

"Soul!?" Maka asked. "Wha..."

"Maka...you..." Asura stuttered. Soul, Spirit and Asura all sat at the same table. All of them with a cup of tea or coffee and a cake. Maka looked around, she noticed that this was a cafe, like the one upstairs. But this one was kinda scary...dark walls, halloween dekoration and the maids wore maid uniforms with special and scary features.

All people in the cafe looked at Maka in shock. It was totally silent.

"What are you doing here?" Maka asked. "What is this?"

* * *

**And, did you expect this? Another cafe below the Kawaii Cafe? Holy cr**!  
I hope you liked it. We still have two more chapters to ´s see what the others have to say. You know that Blair is the manager of the Kawaii Cafe but he is the real mastermind behind all this?  
**

**_PLEASE REVIEW :D_ Thanks for reading.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Kaichou wa Maid-sama and Soul Eater! Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ohkubo! Kaichou wa Maid-sama (c) Hiro Fujiwara!**


	14. The Truth

**Hi, here is chapter 14. Have fun with reading.**

**Please review :)**

* * *

**Maka wa Maid-sama!**

**Chapter 14: The Truth- Kawaii and Kowai **

"What are you doing here?" Maka asked.

Spirit, Asura and Soul were staring at the scythe meister maid. The other people also were silent. They watched the shocked scythe meister getting even more shocked and angrier. Just one person didn't notice the silence: Mosquito, he danced on top of a table with two glasses of beer in his hands. He was kind of... drunken. Asura's scarf wrapped around the small man and threw him into the next corner. With a 'thud' Mosquito landed on the ground, he still held the glasses, Mosquito groaned.

Suddenly, the people stopped starring, they continued their conversations which Maka had cut off so suddenly.

"Okay, what is that here?" Maka asked, leaning her hands on her hips.

"Uhm...er..." Asura stuttered. "Well...funny st-"

"Stop stuttering! What are you and you and you doing here!?" Maka yelled, pointing at Spirit, Soul and then at Asura.

"Well, Maka..." Spirit muttered.

Asura and Sirit stood up and yelled at the same time. "We could ask you the same!" they shouted. Suddenly, Spirit turned his head to the Kishin. "You know her?" he asked in shock.

"Uhm... no..."Asura lied.

Soul rolled his eyes and grabbed the Kishin's collar in anger. "Don't lie! You just said that she belongs to you, you freak!" he snapped. Asura glared at the scythe boy. He growled and gritted his teeth.

"What?!" Spirit asked in shock.

"Wha..." Maka's jaw dropped. "Did you..." she wasn't even able to end her sentence, she has been cut off by the angry Kishin and the arguing sccythe boy.

"Shut up!" the Kishin yelled. "You're just jealous," Asura hissed.

"I'm not jealous! And how come you know my partner!?" Soul asked.

Spirit interrupted them again. He wanted to know what Soul meant with 'belong to the Kishin'. Did the Kishin molest or tease his daughter? He had to find out. "I will repeat it. What?!"

"Your partner? She deserves someone better than you!"Asura smirked in a sinister way.

"Why you..." Soul growled in anger.

"I won't say it again!" Spirit interrupted again. "WHAT?!"

Maka turned her hands into fists and took a deep deep breath and...  
"Shut the hell up!" she screamed, causing Asura, Soul and Spirit to jump. "What is going on here? First the Kishin appeared and made me to his personal maid, then suddenly the chainsaw came and started teasing all maids, after that Free also appeared. Then I saw Eruka, and now I'm down here and what do I see? All of our enemies! What the hell is this?!" Maka yelled at the top of her lungs. She waved with her hands while she told them about her meetings with the Kishin, chainsaw and the werewolf man. Maka shook her head in disbelief.  
"We have to inform Lord Death about this!" Maka said. "He has to know!"

"Well..." Soul stuttered.

"What? We have to! This chaos has to stop! We have go to the Shinigami and tell him everything!" Maka said.

Eruka Frog just walked past them. She carried a plate with a cake to a costumer. "Then you can do this right now," she said.

"What did she mean?" Maka asked confused.

"Ahaha..." Spirit coughed and laughed in a fake way. "Well..the ShinigaMIII-" he almost screamed as Maka grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. Maka glared at him, her eyes dug into his mind and let Spirit shiver.

"Where is the Shinigami?!" Maka hissed.

"Table six," Spirit said in a stuttering voice and pointed into the right direction with a shaking hand. Maka turned her head, her face became pale.

"And then it said: No, I already have two! Hahaha." the Shinigami said. The Shinigami was sitting at a table with five other persons: Doctor Stein, Marie, Blair and the two girls of the Chupa Cabra's Club, Lisa and Arisa. They talked about funny stuff and laughed without end. Lord Death took a cup of tea and took a sip. He laughed, just like the others.

"You're so funny, Shinigami-sama!" the Chupa Cabra girl, Arisa, said. She laughed at his joke.

Maka shook her head in disbelief. After rubbing her eyes, she looked at them again. Lord Death, Mari, Stein, the cat witch and the Chupa Cabra's girls were still there. It wasn't a dream. It was real! She couldn't believe it. Shinigami-sama and his own enemies sat in a cafe? Together?

Maka walked over to them, followed by Soul and Asura. She stepped in front of her teachers and the god of death. Lord Death noticed her. "Oh, Maka-chan! Wha..what a surprise to see you here..." he said.

"I know what you mean. It's a...real surprise..." Maka said. "What is this here? A cafe?"

"A cafe," Shinigami replied. "Oh...you were..." he looked at the others. Stein just shrugged with his shoulders.  
"Well...Maka, there is no sense in hiding it. We have to tell you about it," the Shinigami turned around to her.

"Tell me what? That all of you meet our enemies? That you drink tea and eat cake together with them? That you lied to your students?" Maka asked. She didn't know what was going on. Enemies were enemies, not people who you can meet and talk with. Lord Death always told the DWMA students to give their best in the fight against their enemies. Maka believed him. She wanted him and the others to be proud. It was her goal to kill the Kishin, not to serve him as his personal maid. It was also her goal to destroy Arachnephobia, and not to get teased by Arachne's assistant Giriko.

Why did this happen?

Maka's expression changed. "Why?" she asked.

"Do you know about the cafe's meaning?" Shinigami asked.

The scythe meister maid shook her head.

"It's actually two cafes. The one above for the normal citizens of Death City, the Kawaii Cafe. And there is also this one, the Kowai Cafe, a cafe where all kind of people can meet and talk. I always wanted to create a place where all of us can talk and Blair had the idea with the cafes. A cafe for the normal people of Death City and one for us" the god of death explained while raising his huge white...hand.

"Nyaa!" Blair smiled. "That's why I'm the manager," she told her proudly.

"But that...then what you taught us doesn't make any sense. You told us to be careful, to defeat our enemies to fight for the good side!" Maka stuttered.

"But does it make sense to fight with an enemy even if he doesn't do anything? If he or she just wants to have some fun in his or her free time?" Lord Death asked. "There is enough space for all of us. We don't always have to fight when we see other people we don't like or we don't understand in some points. There is also no sense in fighting now. This is a peaceful place."

Maka thought about it. All of her enemies were here but they didn't attack Death City or hurt someone. They just wanted to talk with the others. But that wasn't right, was it? Why did Maka's friends meet their enemies? It was wrong, totally wrong! At least in Maka's point of view. "But..." Maka protested. It didn't take long until she was cut off by someone.

"What do you wanna do!? Kicking us out?" One of Arachne's helpers stood up and yelled at Maka. "We also need some time for ourselves!"

"He's right!" Eruka yelled, slamming her tablet onto a table. "We are sick of doing everything our bosses want us to! What about my own life! Medusa is a horrible person! I need a normal place! And this is the place I mean!"

"But..." Maka stuttered with tears in her eyes.

"Shut up! Do you wanna steal the last bit of fun we have!? Then you aren't better than we are!" another person yelled at the scythe meister.

Maka almost cried. She didn't know what to do or what to say. She was the one who was wrong. And the others were right, she wasn't better than all of her enemies. Ruining the last bit of fun in a life is also evil.

"Maka..." Soul walked over to his partner. "You don't have to be sad. It's our fault. We should have said something to you."

"Wait...then...you knew it? You knew that I worked as maid?"

All people around her gulped nervously. Marie and Stein started whistling innocently, Spirit turned his head and looked into a different direction and Asura wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Maka sobbed. "You knew about it?"

"All of us. But we all know you and we knew about how you could react if you found out the secret about the Kowai Cafe. Your work as a maid was excellent, you even served Asura, Giriko and Free. Just somebody with a pure soul could do this. You promised them to keep that secret and you kept your promise," Lord Death said. "You didn't see them as your enemies... at least not all the time.." he mumbled.

"But... then...if all of you knew...if that deal Asura and I made was just..." Maka stuttered. She turned her hands into fists. "All of you lied to me. You just used me in this time. Asura to molest me and to humble me, Giriko to tease me...and you lied to me. You thought that I was stupid and blind," Maka said. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt betrayed. Everyone had talked about her behind her back and made fun over her. That's what she thought.

"Maka, we didn't want to..." Soul tried to say but her was cut off.

"Shut up. Do you even know how I feel!?" Maka yelled in anger. "You lied to me all the time. If you would have told me...then.." she cried.

"It wasn't that bad, now was it?" Spirit tried to comfort her but only caused to get Maka even angrier.

She gritted her teeth. "You have no idea. To keep that secret I didn't do anything as the Kishin molested me. They humbled me in all possible ways... and now you say it wasn't that bad?" she asked. Maka sobbed, she turned around.

"I HATE YOU! I hate all of you!" Maka screamed. She ran out of the Kowai Cafe, dashed through the small gangway, came back into the Kawaii Cafe and ran out of the cafe. She ran back home. Giriko and Free wondered as they saw Maka crying. They walked downstairs into the Kowai Cafe, seeing the others how they kept quiet.

"What happened?" Giriko asked.

"Maka found out everything," Asura explained. The silence in the room was cold. Nobody did dare to say something. Maka's friends felt bad.

"By the way...what does the 'molesting thing' mean?" Spirit grabbed the Kishin's collar.

Asura just pushed him out of the way. "That doesn't matter now... Maka is angry at us. And we have to find a way how she could forgive us," he said with his lowered head. Something hit him right into his heart when Maka said that she hated him. The same way Soul felt. it hurt.

"What do you say?" Doctor Stein asked the Shinigami.

"... First of all...let's go home.. I won't change anything if we just sit here and drink tea," Lord Death explained. "That all...wasn't supposed to happen."

All people looked around and kept quiet.

**...**

"Maka?" Soul knocked on Maka's door. She didn't reply. Maka had locked herself inside her room. Since one day nobody has seen her. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to be alone.

Blair also came to see Maka. "Maka-chan?" she asked. "Please, open the door. We want to talk to you," she said.

"We?" Soul asked.

Blair nodded with a wide smile. She turned around. "Hey, guys. You can come now!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, Kishin Asura, Giriko and Free stumbled around the corner. "They want to apologize, so I told them to come here," Blair explained to Soul.

"Maka!" Giriko, Asura and Free knocked on her door at the same time. No response again. But a small whimpering could be heard. Maka cried. She was so frustrated.

"Looks like we have to find another way," Giriko said.

"And I think I've got an idea..." Asura mumbled. He walked away followed by Soul. The scythe boy ran after him and grabbed his sleeve to stop him. "What is it?" the Kishin asked annoyed. He stepped in front of Soul, looking down at him. Still, the scythe boy stood in front of him very bravely.

Soul glared at Asura. "What do you want to do? Molesting her again?"

"No. Apologizing," the Kishin sneered.

"Oh. Don't think you're the only one who loves Maka," Soul said, crossing his arms. His statement let the Kishin's anger raise.

Asura smirked in a sinister way at Soul. He grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. "But at least I admitted it. You never cared about her before and now you want to play the brave prince who will comfort her? Silly. Do me and Maka a favor, and get lost!" Asura hissed.

"Shut up, Kishin!" Soul yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up, too!" Asura shouted.

"Both of you, shut up!" A voice yelled loudly, causing Asura and Soul to jump in surprise. They wrapped their arms around each other. A couple of seconds passed until Asura and Soul realized their positions. They quickly let go of each other and stepped back. It was Free who yelled that loudly. He stood in front of the Kishin and scythe. Free crossed his arms in annoyance. "You are terrible. That's one of the reasons why Maka won't come out! You have to stop fighting!" he snapped.

Soul raised one eyebrow. "Mister-I-know-it-better is right," Soul turned to Asura, pointing at Free.

"My name is Free!" Free hissed. "And by the way, while you were fighting the others discovered a way how to apologize. We found a possible way how Maka will forgive us," he told them.

"And how?" Asura and Soul asked.

Free smirked. "The cafe," he said.

"The cafe?"

* * *

**Wow, just one more chapter and we will be finished.  
**

**What does Free mean with the cafe? And will Maka forgive them? She is really frustrated and angry now. This won't be easy! **

**Please review :) Please, please, please  
Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater and Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Kaichou wa Maid-sama (c) Hiro Fujiwara! Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ohkubo!**


	15. Personal Butler

**The final chapter. ****Please read the AN at the bottom.****  
Thank you.**

**Have fun with reading :)**

**Please review :) Pretty please**

* * *

**Maka wa Maid-sama!**

**Chapter 15: Personal Butler**

It knocked on Maka's door.

"Maka-chan?" Blair asked, knocking on her door. She wanted to talk to the scythe meister but Maka didn't want to.

"Leave me alone..." Maka said. She hid her face into her pillow and pouted. Maka turned around and pulled her knees up to her chest. Her face was covered in dried tears and er eyes were red from crying. She sobbed one more time as she thought back at the trouble she had. It was so mean. Suddenly, Maka heard someone knocking on her window. She looked up and found the Kishin flying in front of the window of her room. Maka growled and hid her fave in the pillow again.

"Maka, c'mon, just open the window!" Asura begged.

Maka didn't respond, she didn't move at all, she just laid on her bed while pouting.

Kishin Asura sighed, he rolled his eyes. "C'mon, don't act like I'm air for you. I want to tell you something," he said.

"I don't care...go away..." Maka shouted into the pillow.

"Okay..." Asura sighed. "You don't leave me another choice," Asura mumbled. He flew backwards and concentrated himself. Maka turned her head to him, watching him what he was doing. Asura started flying towards the window with full speed. Maka's eyes widened, she knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to break the window open! Maka quickly jumped to her feet and ran over to the window, opening it quickly.

Asura stopped, he smirked and laughed. "Hehe, this always works," he chuckled.

Maka raised one eyebrow. He had tricked her again. Maka shut the window in front of Asura again, it hit the Kishin on his nose. He winced in pain and rubbed his now hurting face. His nose became bright red. "Ha...you..." he winced in a high-pitched voice. "Open the window!" he yelled out of the sudden.

Maka crossed her arms and watched him freaking out.

"Don't make me to break the window!" Asura yelled. "Let me in!"

"No!" Maka hissed.

"Let me in!" Asura screamed.

"N...hey!" Maka yelled as Asura hit the glass with his fist. He pressed against the window and tried to push it open. Maka leaned on it with her back, she didn't want him to come in. Asura grabbed the frame of the glass and pulled on it like crazy. Suddenly, he heard a loud cracking noise. Asura accidentally had pulled to much on it and ripped it out of the frame . He stared at the giant window glass in his hands, just like Maka. Her jaw dropped open.

"Seriously?" Maka asked.

Asura looked at the window in his hands, he shook his head in confusion. Asura flew inside Maka's room and pushed the window in the frame again, causing a little crack in the glass.

Maka face-palmed her forehead. She sighed. "Oh...Asura...-Wha...let go of me!"

"Stop struggling, just listen to me!" Asura said, wrapping his arms around Maka and carrying her over to her bed. Asura placed her onto the mattress and looked at Maka with a serious face. "Now, just listen. I want to apologize what happen," Asura said, his expression softened. He bent down and placed his chin on the edge of the mattress, still looking at Maka.

"It's not just...you..it's..." Maka mumbled with a sad face.

"The cafe, right?" Asura asked. "The Shinigami will close it," he said.

"What?"

"The Shinigami will close the cafe," Asura repeated.

Maka stared Asura stunned. "Why?" she asked. "Be..because of me?"

"No. Because of Death City. He said something about...danger...safety for death City...and so..." Asura told her. "But before this will happen, we want you to come to the cafe one last time," Asura said. "Not as a maid."

"Why?" Maka asked. "I don't get it..."

"It's a...surprise..." Asura mumbled. "And an apologize. But you have to come with me now."

Maka raised on eyebrow. She didn't know what he planned. But she suspected something with the others and her friends.

**...**

"Oh, my god," Maka mumbled in shock.

"Welcome, lady Maka. We are your personal butlers for today. Please, tell us your wishes," Soul said. He wore a butler outfit, just like Asura, Giriko and Free. Meanwhile, Blair danced around in a maid costume. Maka sat at a table in the Kawaii Cafe while getting served by her weapon partner, the Kishin, the chainsaw and the werewolf man. Maka wasn't the maid! She was the costumer today!

"Lady Maka, what would you like to eat?" Soul asked, grabbing a little notebook and a pencil.

"I suggest the strawberry cake. It's delicious, just like you," Asura said. He earned some weird looks from the others. Soul stepped next to him, transforming his arm into a blade, aiming at Asura.

"Be careful...buddy," Soul hissed, glaring at the Kishin.

Asura wrapped his arm around Soul's neck, bringing him closer. "Or what? Do you want to tickle me with your knife arm?" he whispered.

"Could you please stop now?" Free asked, standing behind them.

"That's not your busin-" Soul and Asura yelled at the same time but Free raised two books and...

"FREE-CHOP!" he yelled, slamming one book onto Asura's head and the other one onto Soul's head. They winced, dropping to their knees. Asura and Soul almost cried. Free stood in front of them, he crossed his arms but he was proud of his work.

Maka chuckled. "Good work. You learned the chop attack pretty fast," she said.

"I had a great teacher," Free replied. "So, Miss Maka, do you like this little present?"

"Yes," Maka smiled. "I never expected something like this. Who did have this idea?" she asked curiously.

"Free and the jigsaw..." Asura said annoyed, pointing at the men next to him.

"Jigsaw!?" Giriko yelled at the top of his lungs. "Wait, you little..."

"Free-Chop," Free slammed another book onto Giriko's head. The chainsaw man laid on the ground, bleeding heavily.

"Guys..." Maka asked. Asura, Soul and Free looked at her. "The cafe...will be closed...what will happen then?" she asked.

Silence...

Asura stepped closer to Maka. He put his hands onto her shoulders, looking into her eyes deeply. "This is our last day we can spend together with you," Asura told her. Maka looked at him with wide eyes, she gasped.  
"Sorry...but enjoy the day. It won't happen again that you get four personal butlers," Asura said.

"And one dancing maid!" Blair interrupted.

"Guys...Actually I'm the one who has to say sorry," Maka said.

"Why?" Everyone asked.

Maka looked around. "I just overreacted. When you said it will be our last day where we can spend time together it kinda hurt. I had so much fun in this cafe, even though I just noticed it. I think...I will miss it..." Maka said, she lowered her head.

"Hey, are you crying?" Giriko asked.

Maka lifted her head up again, sobbing. Big teardrops developed in her eyes. She whimpered.

"Oh...Maka..."

"I will miss you..." Maka said, wrapping her arms around Asura's 's jaw dropped open, Free let his book fall down and Soul almost collapsed. He growled in anger.

Asura's cheeks became red. _"Jackpot! Yes!" _He screamed into his mind.

Free came to Maka, he also hugged her, Giriko did the same. Soul rolled his eyes, he just hugged Maka. The group was hugging and cuddling each other. It was cute...embarrassing but so cute. Giriko started crying loudly. He sobbed.

"I don't...want to...leave..." Giriko cried.

"Oh, c'mon. You're a big boy," Free sighed.

Giriko continued crying. "I don't wanna be a big boy...I want to stay with Maka..." he sobbed loudly.

Free shook his head. "As sad as it is...but we have to go now. Maka...thank you. You're the cutest maid I've ever seen," Free said, patting Maka's head. He smiled, grabbed Giriko's arm and dragged him away. "I won't forget the nice time we had," he said, while leaving. Maka waved with her hand. She saw Free and Giriko disappearing inside the room behind the blue door.

"Maka...Maka..." Giriko still cried, but his crying became quieter as soon as they left.

"Thank god, we took Free's idea. It would have become worse with Maka'd papa," Soul mumbled.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Nothing..." Soul said quickly. A sweat drop rolled down his face.

"Guys..." Maka looked at Asura and Soul suspiciously. "Where is my dad?"

"Ch...ch...cupa Cabra's..." Asura replied hastily. "He didn't want to come..."

**...**

"Mhm...hmmm..hmmm!" Spirit yelled through the gag he had in his mouth. "Mhmm...!"  
He was tied up in all ways and locked into a small room of the Kawaii Cafe. Nobody had noticed him after Giriko, Free, Soul and Asura had captured him and...locked him there.

They didn't want him to see them together with his daughter. So...they tied him up..

"Mhmm...Mh!" Spirit screamed and struggled against the rope. "Mhmmm!  
_"Kishin...Soul...I will kill you if you lay a single finger on my daughter!" h_e thought.

"Mhm!"

**...**

"Ehehe..." Asura chuckled in a fake way. He was nervous, really nervous. "Wow...look at the time. It's really late. I think...I should go now..." Asura said. He ripped off the butler costum he had worn over his normal outfit. He smiled at Maka and leaned closer to her. "I will miss you, my little maid," he said, closing his eyes and leaning closer.

Soul's eyes widened! The Kishin was about to kiss his partner! He had to stop this! Soul quickly ran between them and held his head between Asura and Maka...only to be caught in a kiss with the Kishin. Asura hadn't noticed it, he accidentally pressed his lips onto Soul's.

Maka's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

Soul pushed the Kishin away. Asura just noticed what he had done. "Are you crazy!? What are you doing?" Asura yelled.

"Stopping you from kissing my meister!" Soul hissed, he wiped with his arm over his lips.

"That's disgusting. I'm out of here..." Asura snapped. "Remember...I will get you one day..." he threatened, pointing at Soul. he quickly turned his head to Maka and smiled. "I will miss you, Maka-chan!" Asura said. He went out of the cafe and took off, flying away. He looked back at Maka one last time before he disappeared on the horizon.

The scythe meister sighed.

"And? What do you want to do now?" Soul asked.

Maka shrugged with her shoulders. "Don't know..."

Soul smiled and put and arm around his meister. "C'mon, let's go home," he said with a smile.

Maka nodded, she blushed a bit as she felt Soul's arm around her neck.

**...Later somewhere else...**

"Do you think this house is good enough?" the Shinigami asked. The god of death, the cat with, Doctor Stein and Marie stood in front of an old house in the middle of a forest. It was well-hidden but it was a nice place.

Blair nodded with a big grin. "Sure. It will be perfect for the new cafe," Blair chuckled. "Nya..."

"When I said I will close the cafe I didn't mean I won't open another one," the Shinigami mumbled to himself.

Stein just nodded.

"The maid cafes won't die..." Marie said. "It was always a good idea."

"Yes, and I think I need a good manager for it again," Lord Death said.

A wide smirk appeared on Blair's lips. She and the others heard a noise. They turned their heads to the left, seeing Asura landing in the forest. He smirked. "That was obvious. Opening a new cafe?" he asked.

"Nyaaa."

The End

* * *

**AN: Please read:**

**Thank you so much for reading 'Maka wa Maid-sama!**'. **Thank you so much for the lot of favorites, the reviews and for reading it :) **

**I feel kinda sad that the story is finished now. It was the first story where I got more than hundred reviews! I think it was one of the best stories I've ever written. First I even thought nobody would like/read this. But then...I was wrong. Thank you for the support!  
**

**Honestly...I'm sad now. Really! Honestly, I have ideas for a lot of new stories but I don't know where to start. I have ideas for fics about Hanasaku Iroha, Kuroshitsuji, Love Hina, Pokemon, Harvest Moon, Elfen Lied and Soul Eater. But I'm busy with the other stories I have (Hotaru no Hikari, Rainbow Crystal). **

**Now my request to you: Please read my other stories, review and tell me what you think! I thank you soooo much for the constant support, for all the nice review and PMs I've got from you. Thank you so much :)  
I promise, I will try to write a story which will even be better than Maka wa Maid-sama. Perhaps it will take a lot of time but I will try! In this time, read my other stories, maybe you will like them. At least I hope so :)**

**Please tell me if you liked this story :)**

**Thank you. I love U!**

**MariiKo**

* * *

**EXTRA:**

Asura: I will never forget you, Maka. (Smiles). This will always remind me of you (Holds a pair of pink panties)! Maka, my love!

**...In Maka's room...**

Maka: Hm...that's weird.

Soul: Hey, what are you doing?

Maka: It sounds weird, but I can't find my pink...p...

Soul: You mean your panties?

Maka:...Yes...maybe Blair stole them again...

**...**

Asura: Maka...I love you...


End file.
